DESEO DE ENAMORADOS sobreviviendo al amor cap 23
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: El amor esta latente en el corazon y alma, pero desencuentros marcados pueden alterar el equilibrio...lo importante es ¿que tanto puede sobrevivir el amor verdadero?
1. Nuevos rostros

_**Hola a todos: P**_

_**Regrese con la tercera parte de este fics, espero y sea de su agrado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias **_

_**Por todos los reviews que me animan a seguir adelante.**_

_**Bueno en esta parte de la historia será más difícil mantener el amor**_

_**Pero siendo verdadero y puro ¿Qué podría pasar?**_

_**Su amiga maryhamatogirl**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Mi nombre es Alex… pero eso ya lo sabe, bueno pues ya estamos de regreso a nuestras vidas habituales…adiós Caribe y adiós vacaciones y adiós aventuras..¿pero que digo?... si las aventuras apenas comienzan… mientras estemos juntos todo será una gran aventura…como la boda..¡¡¡LAS BODAS!!!... cielo santo no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que tenemos que planear, comprar, vestidos, fiesta… pero eso son solo detalles…mientras estemos juntos y el amor siga lo demás solo son detalles…**_

Martes por la mañana empezando nuevamente sus rutinas…

-Buenos días profesor – Donatello llega a su trabajo en el museo.

-¡Muchacho! – el profesor se cerca a el y le da un fraternal abrazo – que gusto de que estés aquí nuevamente – le da un leve empujoncito – Ya me dieron la noticia…muchas felicidades –

-¿Noticia? –

-Claro… digamos que tienes una prometida muy animada –

Donatello suelta una risita.

-Creo que si profesor… creo que si – da un largo suspiro - y espero y siempre siga así –

-La quieres mucho ¿no es así? –

-Ella es todo para mí –

-Lo sé – suspira al ver esos ojos llenos de amor al hablar de su prometida – bueno chico cambiando de tema – lo toma de la espalda y lo lleva a la sala de juntas – tendremos visita muy pronto y necesitamos el informe de los mayas por completo y aquellos jeroglíficos que quedaron pendiente –

-Claro profesor no hay ningún problema – se sienta frente a la computadora - ¿Pero por que el apuro? –

-La persona que esperamos es un joven heredero de Europa y es el más grande beneficiario de este museo y de bastantes centros culturales…al parecer le apasiona todo esto –

-Entiendo…¿Cuándo llega? – Comienza a tratar de entender aquellos códigos que el profesor le había pedido – llegara el jueves…su nombre es Jean Pierre Dagron Lafointaine –

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-¡¡¡Jean Pierre y la abuela juntos!!! – Michu sonaba al borde de la histeria - ¿Cuándo demonios se asociaron? –

-No lo se Miroslava pero cálmate – Jaime le dio la noticia a su amiga – en todo caso eso no te afecta a ti… ¿o sí? –

-No lo sé… no me gusta que la abuela ande rondando los negocios – pone una mano en su barbilla - ¿en donde esta ahora? –

-Supongo que en el mejor hotel de nueva york –

-Ni las alcantarillas se merecería…pobre Splinter… - murmura bajo.

-¿Qué dices? –

-Nada solo pensaba en voz alta –

-Y no te he dicho la peor parte –

-¿Hay mas? –

-Me temo que si – toma aire – La bruja quiere verte y vendrá hoy por la tarde –

-Mejor me haigas dicho que estoy condenada a muerte – baja la mirada – hasta el mismo diablo huiría de ella – da un largo suspiro – está bien confírmale que la esperare –

-Está bien – da media vuelta.

-Espera – le dice haciendo que se detenga de pronto – confírmale que Michu la espera –

-Lo sabia miros…Michu – sonríe.

En una universidad…

-Buenos días profesor Ajinomoto – el rector de aquella universidad saluda cordialmente.

-Buenos días – hace reverencia según su costumbre oriental – como usted comprenderá soy un hombre muy ocupado y me gustaría tratar las cosas lo más rápido posible –

-Lo entiendo – llama por el teléfono a la secretaria – Leslie llame por favor a la profesora Micaela – cuelga el teléfono – en seguida vendrá, es la mejor profesora que hemos tenido y muy responsable pesar de su corta edad

-Eso me han comentado –

Se escucha tocar la puerta.

-Adelante –

-Con permiso –

Micaela entra con su traje de profesora muy propia los señores Cortez mente se ponen de pie.

-¿Me llamo rector? –

-A si es profesora – da la vuelta a su escritorio y se pone al lado de ella – le presento al rector universitario de la universidad de Japón.. el profesor Taiki Ajinomoto –

-Mucho gusto – Micaela ofrece su mano.

-El placer es todo mío – aquel hombre con rastros orientales bien marcados, era alto de cuerpo musculoso se podía notar bajo aquel traje color negro que portaba su pelo era algo largo pero peinado muy elegantemente, su mirada logro la atención de Micaela por unos momentos, aquel hombre joven logro llamar su atención por un breve espacio.

-Como le comentaba profesor ella es la mejor profesora de nuestra universidad –

-Aparte de muy hermosa y joven – dice con aires de seductor.

Dos horas después en los campos deportivos del plantel…

-¡Así pretenden ganar es copa! – Se escucha un silbato -¡Me dan pena ajena! –

-Por favor entrenador déjenos descansar cinco minutos –

-Que descansar ni que las papas del León – Rafael leda un leve empujoncito al pobre adolecente – mi deber es hacerlos ganas ese trofeo y así será – da dos silbatazos mas – sigan entrenando –

-Peo…pero..

-¡¡AHORA!! –

Los pobres chicos salieron despavoridos al escuchar semejante grito.

-Adoro este trabajo – pone las manos en su cintura - ¿Dónde andará mi peke? – mira a su alrededor.

-Si es cierto además esta guapísimo – unas estudiantes susurraban atrás de Rafael – y dicen que es de Japón y se quedara un tiempo por aquí –

-Que emoción – las chicas dan saltitos.

-Ni se emocionen ya puso sus ojos en alguien – comenta otra chica.

-No me digas que en Lorena – dice desanimada – esa oxigenada se lleva lo mejor –

Rafael solo sonríe bajo "estas chicas apenas aprenden a ir al baño y ya andan tras hombres".

-No tonta… todos saben a estas alturas del día que la profesora Micaela fue la afortunada –

Para Rafael esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, se da media vuelta con una vena en su frente.

-¿Qué acaban de decir? –

-¡Entrenador! – las chicas se asustaron – nosotras solo comentábamos… -

-¿Qué comentaban? – Rafael esperaba una respuesta.

-Ya vez nos escucho…a lo mejor si es cierto que son novios el entrenador y la profesora – susurraba bajo la chica.

-No digan tonterías – Rafael trato de salvar la situación, sabía que si se enteraban que ellos tenían una relación les afectaría en el trabajo – es solo que no me quiero quedar atrás de los nuevos chismes – dice dibujando una sonrisa notablemente fingida.

-Bueno si es así – la chica mira para que nadie más escuche – se rumora que el nuevo rector esta perdidamente enamorado de la profesora –

-¿Por que dicen eso? – dice con los dientes apretados con la misma sonrisa.

Pues porque no se han separado desde que llegaron –

Justo en esos momentos…

-Y aquí están las canchas de esta institución – muestra a su alrededor – ah y el es nuestro entrenador – se refiere a Rafael que estaba parado tras de ella.

-¿Entrenador? – Enarca una ceja – se ve muy joven –

-Aun que lo parece así – lo toma de la espalada y lo acerca a ellos – es el mejor entrenador que hemos tenido en años –

Rafael saco el pecho orgulloso "tómala ojitos".

-Entrenador le presento a Taiki – dice como si nada.

-¿Taiki? – la mira extrañado -¿Taiki? –

-Bueno – sonríe – lo siento es que ya me acostumbre a llamarlo por su nombre –

-Pero claro si así te lo pedí Micaela –

-¿Micaela? – Rafael trata de ver si escucho bien -¿Micaela? –

-Si entrenador – Micaela le da un pequeño y disimulado pellizco – ese es mi nombre…¿recuerda? –

-Bueno Micaela…¿podríamos continuar con el recorrido? –

-Claro – dice con una sonrisa – hasta luego entrenador – al caminar hace una señal a Rafael con la mano, un típico "vas a ver".

-Pero…pero…pero… - Rafael se queda parado viéndolos alejarse y hablando como si ya se conocieran de años.

-¿Entrenador? –

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!! – Grita repentinamente - ¡¡¡LES DIJE QUE SIGUIERAN ENTRENANDO!!! –

-Pero..Pero..-

-¡¡¡AHORA!!! – Grita más molesto pero en un segundo toda su ira se fue apagando al verla caminar junto a ese sujeto – esto no me da buena espina – susurra bajo.

En una escuela de karate…

-¿Pero que te dijeron? –

-Bebe ya te lo dije…solo quieren conocer con quien sale su hija –

-Ya lo se bebe, pero…es… - rasca su cabeza nervioso – ya sabes que yo quiero conocerlos igual, quiero que sepan que yo soy tu novio es solo…solo que me da algo de nervios –

Katy amarra su cinturón de su uniforme y camina hacia el besando su mejilla.

-Se que serás aceptado bebe – lo toma de las manos – eres muy lindo, tierno, amoroso. Responsable y lo más importante…me haces muy feliz –

-¿Y eso era suficiente para tus padres? – pregunta con un puchero en su rostro.

-Claro que si – sonríe de nuevo – anda date prisa ya falta poco para tu clase –

-Si ya estoy listo – se gira para que lo vea bien - ¿Vez? –

-Pero falta que te quites los tenis – Gonzalo está entrando.

-Ya…ya – se quita los tenis rápidamente – bueno me voy a mi primer clase – da unos pequeños saltos – deséenme suerte –

-Suerte – katy le manda un beso.

Entra a su salón donde todos los niños lo reciben con un grito eufórico.

-Lo quieren mucho – katy mira desde el marco de la puerta – es el mejor maestro de niños –

-Pues claro un niño enseñando a otros –

-Hey – katy le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Ya…era broma – se soba – tienes razón es el mejor en esto –

-Si ya te lo había dicho –

-¿Por qué estaba nervioso? –

-Es que mama y papa quieren conocerlo ya – da un largo suspiro – el jueves darán una cena para invitarlo –

-Ahh…entiendo – camina hacia ella y pone una mano en su hombro – debes ser fuerte –

-¿A qué te refieres? – voltea a verlo algo desconcertada.

-Bueno nenita, conocemos a los señores Smith y sabemos que son muy especiales –

-Sé que mi bebe les agradara…lo se… -

-¡¡No Luis!! – se escucha la voz de Miguel – te dijo haz un salto no una urraca rana –

Se escucha risa de varios niños.

-Eso esperemos Katherine… eso esperemos –

En una oficina…

-Hasta que llega la feliz pareja – Brandon recibe a Leo y Alex que recién entraban – pensé que no regresarían –

-Calma Brandon ya estamos aquí –

-Buenos días – Leonardo saluda a su compañero.

-Ni me saludes – pone cara de apuro – tenemos muchos papeles que poner en regla –

-Ni hablar – Leonardo besa en la mejilla a su prometida – el deber llama – se acerca a Brandon - vamos o no acabaremos –

-Por eso me encanta trabajar contigo – le da una palmada – tu si sabes el significado de trabajo –

Alex observa que se alejan y se acerca a su secretaria.

-¿Mi itinerario? –

-Bueno por lo pronto tienes a alguien esperándote en tu despacho –

-¿Cómo…tanto así? – da un suspiro resignado – bueno a empezar la semana –toma su portafolio – no me pases llamadas hasta que termine con ese cliente Laura -

-ok jefa –

Alex entra a su oficina y nota una figura femenina mirando sus fotos que tenía en sus marcos.

-Buenos días – entra notando que aquella mujer aun no se gira a mirarla – soy la abogada… -

-Alexandra Elizalde – hablo de pronto – ya lo sé –se gira mirándola penetrantemente con una foto aun en la mano – esta foto es muy emotiva –

Alex miro que era la foto que había tomado Rafael en el parque de diversiones.

-Si – camina hacia ella y toma la foto poniéndola en su lugar – es mi prometido –

-¿Prometido? – frunció el ceño sorprendida.

-Asi es – le indica la silla – tome asiento por favor…señorita? –

La mujer camina y se para frente a ella no haciendo caso a la petición de Alex.

-Sakí – da media sonrisa - …Karai Sakí -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Malos presentimientos

Hola a todos :P

Regrese con el segundo capitulo

Miles de gracias por sus reviews y aquí seguimos

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Sakí? - Alex retrocedió un par de pasos - ¿Karai Sakí? –

-Si – enarca una ceja – veo que mi nombre la sorprendió abogada –

-Un poco – dice tratando de no demostrar nerviosismo - ¿puedo saber a qué debo su visita? –

-¿Y yo puedo saber a qué le recuerda mi nombre? –

-Por favor tome asiento – le pidió una vez mas – así podremos hablar más abiertamente –

-Si así lo pides abogada – se da media vuelta y toma asiento.

-¿Puedo saber para que requiere mis servicios…por que para eso está usted aquí? –

-Asi es – se cruza de piernas – mi empresa acaba de llegar y nos asociaremos con otra empresa – la mira profundamente – la de los Ven Der Green –

-Los conozco –

-Ya lo sabía – dice apresurada – y quiero que me ayudes a poner los papeles en regla –

-Eso lo tendremos que ver con más calma ya que necesito varios papeleos y permisos…pero en todo caso me apresurare y será todo hecho a la brevedad posible –

-Eso me agrada – pone una mano en su barbilla – y cambiando de tema…¿Cuándo te casas abogada? –

-¿Disculpe? – frunce el ceño.

-Con Leonardo –

Alex se pone de pie contrariada y un poco temerosa, al parecer aquellas historias contadas por leo pasaron por su mente rápidamente y en verdad por un momento esa mujer le dio un poco de miedo.

-No entiendo a que viene todo eso – la mira seriamente - ¿usted vino a tratar negocios?...o… -

-A las dos cosas- se pone de pie – solo tenía curiosidad de saber que fue de viejos y muy…muy queridos amigos –

-Mira…se quién eres…pero no me dejas claro que es lo que quieres – la observa seriamente – las batallas pasadas creo que ya forman parte de otros tiempos –

-Me gusta tu franqueza – enarca una ceja – ahora veo por qué Leonardo se fijo en ti – frunce el ceño - ¿de verdad quieres saber lo que busco? –

En ese momento el interfono sonó…

-Alex, Brandon y Leo necesitan que firmes algo…¿pueden pasar? –

Alex y karai seguían mirándose sin ceder una ni otra.

-Si – fue toda su respuesta.

La puerta se abrió con Brandon y Leo tras de ella con unos papeles.

-Lamento la interrupción pero esto es importante – Brandon se paro al lado de karai.

-Buenos días – saluda.

-Alex necesito que firmes esto –

Karai reconoció inmediatamente la voz de aquel su enemigo, Alex no dijo una sola palabra.

-¿Alex? – Leo el noto algo tenso el ambiente - ¿sucede algo? – Camino hasta quedar frente a ella y fue cuando vio ese rostro nuevamente, aquel rostro con el que se enfrento a muerte en cada batalla, sin pensarlo los documentos cayeron de su mano - ¿Ka…? – no quiso hablar más de la cuenta después de todo ella no sabía que el era humano… o al menos eso pensaba.

-Leonardo – inclina el rostro – tanto tiempo sin vernos –

Alex miraba el rostro de Leonardo era una mueca indescifrable…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inmediatamente opto por su postura defensiva, no sabía como era que ella supo de su cambio pero igual no era el momento indicado.

-Vamos Leo, pensé que te daría gusto verme –

-Brandon, déjanos solos por favor –

-Pero Alex – el pobre chico no sabia que era lo que pasaba.

-Por favor – insistió.

-Está bien – echa un último vistazo y camina hacia la puerta – si necesitas algo solo llámame – cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Karai – toma de la mano a Alex y la mira - ¿Estás bien? – Alex solo asiente.

-No te preocupes Leonardo, no vengo con intenciones de hacerle daño – pone cara seria – se que tu ya tienes tu vida como yo ya tengo la mía – su rostro mostraba total arrepentimiento, algo nunca creíble – después de todo, todas aquéllas charlas tuyas de lo correcto y no correcto me ayudaron bastante – dio un largo suspiro – ahora solo trato de regenerar mi vida - baja la mirada – aunque sea difícil – cierra los ojos con un deje de tristeza – es bastante complicado vivir tratando de evitar los errores de tu padre –

-Karai… -

-No te preocupes Leonardo, era normal que me recibieras de esa manera – toma su portafolio – fue un error venir – hace reverencia – es difícil tratar de enmendar tu vida cuando te siguen juzgando – comienza a caminar para salir del despacho cuando..

-Espera – la voz de Leonardo la detiene – perdona no quise tratarte así – karai vio a Leonardo con media sonrisa por sobre sus hombros, su plan estaba saliendo como lo esperaba – hablemos –

-Leo… - Alex lo toma del brazo preocupada.

-No te preocupes – la mira a los ojos – todo está bien –

-¿Podemos hablar afuera? – Karai finge preocupación – no quiero molestar a tu prometida en su trabajo…no quiero ser un estorbo –

-Bien – asiente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta – Ahora regreso Alex –

Alex se quedo de una sola pieza, Leonardo…su Leonardo salía a hablar con aquella mujer que casi lo mataba cuando eran enemigos.

-Hasta pronto señorita Elizalde – Karai hace reverencia – al ver que Leonardo ya no la miraba, sonrió ladinamente y gesticulo con la boca un "hasta pronto abogada" – con permiso-

Ambos salieron de la oficina dejando a la chica confundida y contrariada.

El tiempo paso más pronto o más largo de lo debido, las horas pasaban y aun no llegaba ni llamaba, no tuvo más opción que llegar a casa con nuevas noticias.

Guarida…

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!! – Rafael grito casi histérico.

-Sí, y lo peor es que no me ha llamado ni nada – Alex truena sus dedos nerviosa – esa mujer no me gusta nada –

-Ni a mi – Rafael miraba el reloj – esa bruja solo trae desgracias –

-Cuidado con lo que dices – Leonardo recién llegaba.

-¡Leo! – Alex corrió y lo abrazo siendo correspondida –estaba muy preocupada por ti –

-Pero no tenias por que estarlo amor – besa su frente –todo está bien –

-Nada está bien mientras esa este cerca –

-Rafael – Leonardo le increpo – ella ya cambio y debemos tratar de olvidar el pasado –

-¡¡¡Olvidar!!! – Rafael se paro frente a él - ¿olvidar que casi te mata?– le apunto su estomago - ¿ya se te olvido que sentiste tu propia espada? –

-Eso es cosa del pasado – le da la espalda.

-Para mí no lo es – trata de calmarse un poco – igual creo que deberías de alejarte de ella y todo el problema resuelto –

-No puedo hacer eso – da un largo suspiro - necesita mi ayuda y no puedo negarme – hace una breve pausa – es cuestión de honor -

-¡¡Eres un estúpido!! –

-¡Mi de tus palabras!! – Leonardo se dio media vuelta molesto.

-¡¡Basta!! – Alex se pone en medio de ellos – no discutan…ustedes son hermanos… -

-Díselo a mi hermano el lleno de honor y poco cerebro –

-Ya es suficiente Rafa – Leonardo mostraba molestia.

-Rafa…por favor – Alex lo miro algo asustada sabia bien como podía terminar una pelea entre ellos – no compliquemos esto – suspira calmada – creo… creo que Leo sabe lo que hace – se gira a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes - ¿Verdad Amor? -

Leonardo no contesto y se retiro un poco.

-¿Leo? –

-Lo siento Amor – suspira – necesito meditar un poco…ahora vuelvo – se retiro caminando dejando a Alex y Rafa solos.

-Estúpido – murmura observando cómo Alex se queda parada viendo como se había alejado Leo, camina un poco y pone las manos en los hombros de la chica – Hey…no pasa nada – la mueve un poco – así peleamos todo el tiempo y hasta peor en algunas ocasiones –

-No entiende –

-¿Cómo? –

-Es que ella me iba a decir algo, estaba muy retadora pero al llegar leo cambio totalmente… se que algo trama y me da miedo –

-Oye – la gira para mirarla – no te preocupes, si algo anda mal el cabezón se dará cuenta – le guiña un ojo – además para eso estoy yo para darle unas buenas a esa zorra –

-Gracias Rafa – sonríe igual preocupada.

En esos momento entra Micaela seguida de Mikey yKaty…

-¿Ocupado? – Micaela hablo con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Solo te perdiste una discusión entre hermanos – suelta a Alex y se acerca a ella besándola – tardaste mucho –

-Si lo sé – suspira- es que taiki me invito un café y entre platica y platica se me hizo tarde-

-¡¿Qué…un café?! –

-Si, un café…agua y azúcar – suspira desesperada - ¿Por qué eres tan celoso? –

-No soy celoso – trata de poner toda la calma posible – solo que…¿tanta confianza? –

-SI… mira Rafi… es nuevo en la ciudad y extranjero además ha tenido muchos problemas y en mi encontró una amiga – sonríe – además es un escalón mas en mi carrera –

-No me convence –

-A ti nada te convence –

-¡Maldición! – se desespera -¡solo me preocupo! – Alza las manos histérico -¡¡ni si quiera lo conoces!! –

-Se llama Taiki Ajinomoto Saki –

Rafael la miro sorprendido y a la vez alarmado.

-¿Saki? – se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos - ¡¡dijiste Sakí!! –

-Si , Rafael ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Aléjate de el – dice nerviosos – por favor no quiero que nada malo te pase.. –

-Por favor Rafael – Micaela toma sus manos – es verdad que el simple nombre de Sakí te ponga así… pero el es diferente incluso el viene con su prima –

-Déjame adivinar… no será ¿Karai sakí? –

-Si Rafael…pero espera, ellos vienen en un plan totalmente distinto a como eran antes –

-¡¡Como demonios sabes todo eso!! – se toca la cabeza histérico -¡¡es que se han vuelto locos todos!! –

-Por dios cálmate Rafi – Micaela lo toma del rostro para que lo mire – el me conto porque sabe quiénes son ustedes – lo besa – me lo dijo para que sepamos que vienen en paz y que solo quieren cambiar… -

-No…por favor peke… dime que tu no te tragaste ese cuento –

-Rafael…por favor…¿no puedes entender que todos tiene derecho a cambiar? –

-No ellos – frunce el ceño – tú no los conoces –

-Lo siento Rafael – Micaela lo observa con tristeza – no puedo actuar como tu… si alguien pide mi ayuda debo hacerlo… además – le da la espalda – pensé que tu lo entenderías – sale caminando para salir – no pensé que guardaras tanto rencor en ti – sale dejándolos solos.

Rafael se queda mirando sin poder hacer nada, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar…por primera vez en su vida aquel impulso de actuar rápidamente se quedo atrás…giro su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Alex que igual tenia aquel presentimiento de que todo aquello no terminaría bien.

-Nada de esto me da buena espina… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..


	3. Una amenaza

Hola a todos :P

Acá yo nuevamente

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir esta historia

Y saludos a todas y todos los lectores y un saludo especial a JUANIS….

¡JUANIS! Michu te saluda…

Gracias por todo su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

* * *

A esas horas por la tarde…

Michu entro a la biblioteca tratando de buscar unos buenos cuentos para su próxima visita al kínder donde se ofrecía a leer a los niños gustosamente.

-Michu- una bibliotecaria la llama, la joven deja el libro a un lado y se levanta yendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ana? –

-Estas personas te buscan - al mirar por donde señala, la joven pone rictus serio, reconocía a los abogados que administran los negocios de la familia

-Lady Van Der Green- el abogado un cuarentón de traje sastre gris y corbata negra le hace un ligero saludo muy a su estilo formal.

-Por favor necesitamos de su presencia para arreglar algunos asuntos - Michu asiente y le sigue sin percibir la mirada extrañada de la bibliotecaria que los ve partir en la lujosa limosina.

-Qué raro – murmura Ana algo sorprendida - ¿Qué hará Michu con gente tan estirada? – observa detenidamente cuando se alejan.

Michu quedo sentada justo en medio de aquellos abogados ninguno menciono palabra alguna, el trayecto fue incomodo para Michu, pero en poco tiempo llegan a una lujosa mansión, con extenso jardín de verde césped, adornos de mármol y una regia fuente de bellas estatuas, los jardineros que se encontraban por ahí, dejaron su tareas y dedicaron una fugaz mirada a aquella limusina.

-Señorita…- el más viejo jardinero presintió quien era la que iba a bordo – regreso… - suspira largamente.

Michu mira a su alrededor y al ver el lugar suspiro pesadamente este era el recuerdo de sus primeros años, cuando niña corría feliz por el jardín y el cielo azul como techo, jugando con sus perros, sin ninguna otra preocupación que alterara su felicidad de 5 años…que gloriosos días para una pequeña…También los recordaba a ellos, la sonrisa afectuosa y tierna de su padre, sus ojos negros y su pelo del mimo color y aquellos abrazos de mama y como acariciaba su cabeza con cariño cuando iba a dormir, susurrando cuanto la amaban_.."te amo mi pequeña _"parecía escucharlos nuevamente. Pero eso duro muy poco, un camino mojado, una lluvia torrencial y un conductor borracho le arrancaron de tajo su alegría recuerda aun como los sirvientes iban de un lado al otro, las mucamas llorando la desgracia, el mayordomo avisando a los demás familiares, el funeral fue todo un circo, la crema y nata de la sociedad mostrando hipócritamente sus "condolencias" para al siguiente segundo comentar sobre quien heredaría la vasta fortuna, sin importarles como estaba una niña vestida de negro sentada en una silla en un rincón, para todos los presentes era muy extraño que aquella niña recién huérfana no derramara una sola lagrima por sus padres muertos, su abuela aquella mujer dura de carácter solo la miraba como la vergüenza de aquella importante y real familia, ya que ella esperaba ella que fuera un gran varón y heredero de toda la fortuna, pero para su sorpresa tan solo a su ver era una simple y frágil niña.

-Nadie más sabrá lo que siento- se dijo muy quedito -Solo lo sabrá a quien me quiera de verdad – lanza una mirada de rencor contra los presentes – no como esta gente falsa… - aprieta su vestido con sus manitas.

Se esperaba que la herencia volvería a la madre del Isaac Van Der Green, pero la gran sorpresa fue que su pequeña hija era la heredera universal, tanto empresas, negocios, propiedades y el título nobiliario, La abuela una fría mujer de mundo… pudo ocultar su rabia, pero no su desprecio hacia la niña que ni bien tenía dos meses de huérfana y fue enviada al mejor internado de Suiza donde paso toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia sin recibir jamás una visita incluso pasando las vacaciones enclaustrada.

Teniendo 14 años, la directora llamo a su abuela pidiendo que viniera por ella, ya que no era saludable tener a la niña lejos del contacto familiar, la mujer fastidiada mando por ella, pero una prisión se volvió en otra

Michu se paso la navidad y año nuevo en la mansión familiar, con la única compañía de una doncella, el jardinero y el mayordomo; apenas llego fue corriendo al cuarto de sus padres, abriendo la puerta de par en par

Pero grande fue su decepción al ver que la recamara de sus padres se convirtió en un cuarto de spa, miro los muebles y cerró la puerta mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrarlos, la sirvienta sabiendo que sentiría la tomo de la mano llevando al ático donde entre polvos y telarañas estaba el cuadro de sus padres, lo tomo acariciando con sus deditos los rostros casi borrados, cargándolo lo llevo a su cuarto donde dio la orden de que nadie lo moviera sin su permiso.

Los siguientes años fueron un ir y venir, en ese tiempo jamás vio a su abuela, demasiado ocupada en sus viajes sus reuniones de damas de sociedad y otras tonterías sin sentido, pero no la necesitaba, tenía a sus queridos sirvientes personas más leales y cariñosas que los que se decían su familia y ella los consideraba como tal y Ahí descubrió que hay mas allá de los internados, supo de la necesidad de mucha gente y comenzó a interesarse en las obras de ayuda, tomando conocimientos de administración a escondidas de su abuela y en su mente comenzó a fraguarse un gran plan que si bien no matarían a la vieja, haría recordarla para toda su vida.

Fue en un soleado día de 15 de julio, el mismo día que cumplía 18 años de edad, recién salía del internado graduándose con honores, ahora está en su cuarto mira en la cama el hermoso vestido que usara para la fiesta de presentación en sociedad camina hacia el tocador y se ve, es alta, su cabello rizado cae un poco a sus hombros, la piel blanca, sus ojos miel verdoso refulgen no solo por que cumple la mayoría de edad.

-Srita Van Der Green - toca una doncella - Los invitados han llegado ya, y su abuela quiere que ya baje - Michu va hacia la puerta la abre.

-Voy en un momento - dice sonriendo con cariño a la muchacha, una jovencita latina de su misma edad, la doncella hace una reverencia y la mira con algo de tristeza – suerte señorita – susurra y sale rumbo a seguir en sus tareas.

Los invitados charlan amenamente bebiendo en copas de champan y prueban los exquisitos bocadillos que los meseros les sirven La abuela había gastado demasiado en la fiesta pero bien lo valía, están presentes los futuros herederos de las mayores fortunas del país y si todo salía como planeaba las fortunas se unirían al formarse un compromiso matrimonial entre su nieta alguno de los presente en especial con la familia Dagron.

Un cuchicheo se oye y la abuela mira hacia las escaleras, deseando morir en ese momento, su nieta, la ultima Van Der Green baja muy campante vestida con unos horrendos jeans deslavados, una blusa negra y una chamarra de mezclilla

-¡Miroslava!- la mujer que lleva un vestido azul marino camina hacia ella como leona enfurecida-¿ Que significa esto!?- sus ojos refulgen con rabia, pero esto no amedrenta a Michu – nos estas poniendo en ridículo – susurra con delirante ira.

-Significa que me marcho - le dice sonriente - Siendo ahora mayor de edad puedo ir donde me plazca - nota como su abuela le sonríe con mofa.

-Y… ¿se puede saber de qué vas a vivir? – Enarca una ceja - Porque te recuerdo que yo soy tu albacea Y yo decido en que se gasta el dinero -

-¡DINERO QUE ES MIO! - Eleva la voz donde sale un hombre de traje y portafolios - Como puede explicarlo y demostrarlo mi abogado -

-Así es, mi cliente, Miroslava Van Der Green mostrando que es mayor de edad, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y que su testamento no ha sido alterado toma desde este mismo instante posesión de toda su fortuna

Incluyendo el título nobiliario, por lo que ahora se le conocerá como Lady Van Der Green –

-¡PERO ESTAS LOCA! TU QUE PUEDES SABER COMO MANEJAR UN NEGOCIO!! NO ERES MAS QUE UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDA!!- Bramo colérica la abuela.

-Para eso tengo asesores y los hombres que han trabajado lealmente a mi padre -baja unos escalones -Pero no te preocupes "querida" abuela - se acomoda su mochila en el hombro- Se te pasara una pensión y vivirás en la mansión que mas te guste.... que no es esta - camina hacia la puerta pero se detiene junto a un mesero toma una copa de champa alzándola como si fuera a brindar bebiendo su contenido de un sorbo.

-Que sean muy felices y si tienen espejo... ahí se ven!- sale dando un portazo dejando a todos con los ojos grandes de la enorme impresión, era demasiado para sus pequeños y adinerados cerebros.

Y ahora… ahora volvía donde empezó, suspira pesadamente y rememora cuando conoció a Don quien la salvo de un ataque de esos horribles sujetos en aquella biblioteca, para terminar el casi siendo masacrado por la chica, ríe un poco pero su sonrisa se borra cuando el coche se estaciono en la puerta principal, Sale de la limosina y entra a la casa donde el viejo mayordomo le recibe con una sonrisa en los labios, lo saluda tomando sus cansadas manos y luego va con la servidumbre sonriendo como hace años atrás pero… su sonrisa se borro al ver la figura más vieja de su abuela, los que los han conocido juran que Miroslava es idéntica tanto en el físico como en la personalidad a su abuela, ambas mujeres fuertes y orgullosas.

-Veo que los años no pasan en balde, abuela querida - dice con sorna, la mujer la mira de arriba abajo.

-Y tu cada vez te vuelves mas ordinaria Miroslava - camina hacia la sala donde la sigue Michu sentándose en los sofás cada una frente a la otra.

-Usar la herencia de los Van Der Green para beneficiar a esos....- aprieta los labios indignada.

-Pues "esos" como tu los llamas son mas bondadosos no envían a sus hijos o nietos a internados para no verlos - le responde -Y además de que te quejas, eso eleva el status sin mencionar que al hacer obras benéficas el gobierno aporta una cantidad a las arcas de la familia -

-¡Eso no es suficiente! – eleva la voz molesta -¡tu! la ultima heredera te juntas con criminales, con gente de dudosa procedencia - se levanta caminando hacia la ventana y se gira de forma teatral - como ese noviecito tuyo, Donato Donatello o como se llame!- se apoya las manos en el respaldo del sofá - ¡¡NO ES MAS QUE UN VIVIDOR Y UN OPORTUNISTA!! –

-NO TE PERMITO QUE LO LLAMES ASI! – Michu se pone de pie molesta – antes de hablar de el primero lava tu elegante boca abuela –

-¿Cómo te atreves a defender a gentuza tan baja como esa? –

-Esa gentuza querida abuela… es la única persona que de verdad me ama de una manera que jamás pensé sentir – sus ojos se iluminan – el me ama como yo lo amo a el –

-No cabe duda que el tiempo te volvió una estúpida – dice con arrogancia –pero eso terminara – la observa severamente – terminaras tu relación con ese vulgar sujeto –

-¿¡Qué?! – Michu la mira sorprendida - ¿te has vuelto loca abuela? – Suelta una sonora carcajada - ¿y según tu porque debería de hacer eso? –

-Dos cosas querida – sonríe ladinamente – ya estas comprometida desde hace meses, arregle tu boda con Jean Paul… ¿lo recuerdas? – el rostro de Michu tenía una expresión de sorpresa – Por lo que veo si lo recuerdas –

-Nunca…nunca hare esa estupidez que dices – aprieta su puño con rencor – jamás hare eso que pides – la observa con determinación – Verdaderamente estás loca – se da media vuelta dándole la espalda – tu no riges en mi vida ni una pisca, así que no entrare en tu absurdo juego – da un par de pasos pero la voz de aquella mujer hace que se detenga rápidamente.

-¿Donatello sigue en el museo? – enarca una ceja.

-¿Qué? – se gira Michu contrariada.

-Sería una lástima que ya no lo aceptaran en ese museo ni en ningún otro y mas pena seria que todos aquellos muertos de hambre que ayudas se queden sin tu amparo –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-Me refiero a que acabo de congelar tu fortuna y parte de las empresas –

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! – grita sobresaltada -¡¡eso es una mentira!! –

-¿Acaso vez que mi rostro mienta? – sonríe triunfante – escucha bien Miroslava… tu no tienes otra opción, te acabo de congelar tu cuenta y toda ayuda a aquellos hospitales, orfanatos y asilos, así que olvida todo eso y por si fuera poco puedo aplastar la vida de aquella lacra llamada Donatello -

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dice con los ojos llenos de frustración.

-Ya te lo dije – afirma una vez mas – estas comprometida en matrimonio y si no dejas a tu novio ese…te juro Miroslava que lo destruyo y se acaba la ayuda que hasta hoy has dado a esa gentuza que no es para nada de nuestra sociedad – la mira profundamente – en cambio cuando estés casada puedes disponer de tu entera fortuna a toda tu disposición –

-No hare eso abuela…jamás me casare y mucho menos dejara a Donatello –

-Has lo que quieras – la mujer le da la espalda – caro pagaste las consecuencias de aquel ridículo que me hiciste sentir hace años –

-No me quedare de brazos cruzados –

-¿No te rindes? – frunce el ceño.

Michu siente una rencor infinito en esos momentos y saca aquel orgullo que heredo de su padre e increíblemente de su abuela.

-Soy una Van Der Green…¿recuerdas? –

Aquella mujer da un respingo asombrada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir aquellas palabras la llenaron de orgullo.

-Hasta pronto abuela… - dice entre dientes – pronto tendrás noticias mías –

Sale corriendo de aquella mansión que La llenaba de recuerdos y la cual fue fiel testigo de aquella injusticia que se estaba llevando hacia ella.

-Jamás me rendiré ni caeré en tu juego – saca su celular y marca, espera a que contesten – Alex soy Michu…necesito de tu ayuda abogada –

En la alcantarilla…

-Si mama…claro, se que le dará gusto – silencio – ok nos vemos en un rato en la casa bye… - termina la llamada.

Katy se encontraba teniendo una llamada con su madre por el teléfono celular.

-¿Pasa algo bebe? – Mikey se acerca tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo termino todo? – Katy se para de puntitas para ver tras de el.

-Bueno – suspira – Micaela se fue, Leo está en su habitación y Rafa y Alex se quedaron en la sala –

-Buuu – dice desanimada – espero y se solucione –

-Pues con el simple nombre Sakí es para ponernos nervioso – niega con la cabeza - ¿Quién te llamo? – cambia el tema.

-¡¡Bebe!! – dice animada la chica – te tengo excelentes noticias –

-¿Cuáles? – pregunta emocionado.

-Mi papa suspendió la comida del jueves –

-¡¡¿Eso es buena noticia?!! – Dice alarmado – eso quiere decir que tus padres no me aceptan –

-No tontito – se acerca y lo besa – cancelo la comida por que se convierte en cena –

-¿Cena? – dice pensativo – bueno eso suena mejor –

-Si, asi que date prisa y arréglate – mira su reloj – nos vemos en un par de horas –

-¿Arreglarme? – se rasca la cabeza - ¿Pero para qué? –

-Pues para la cena –

-¿Cena? –

-Bebe te lo acabo de decir – suspira – para la cena de mis padres –

-Ahhh ¿Para el jueves? –

-Para hoy – sonríe ampliamente.


	4. Cenando con Mikey

Hola a todos :P

Regrese de nuevo ahora con este capitulo

Miles de gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta trilogía XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

* * *

La hora marcada casi estaba llegando…mientras tanto unos cuantos regaños y quejas se escuchaban por la sala de la guarida.

-¡Esto me aprieta! –

-¡No te muevas tonto! –

-Espera Rafa – unas manos femeninas tratan de aflojar aquel tormento – lo aprietas demasiado… llegara sin oxigeno –

-Pero se supone que debe de ir muy formal –

-Formal… no morado – Alex por fin pone la corbata algo más cómoda.

-Por fin – Mikey dice con una gota de sudor – Rafa quería matarme – dice con un puchero - ¿Qué hora es? – dice de pronto apurado.

-Las… - la chica mira su reloj – ocho de la noche –

-¡¡¡ES TARDISIMO!!! – grita sobresaltado.

-¡CALLATE! – Grita Rafael - ¡ME GRITAS EN EL OIDO! –

-¡Cálmense los dos! – Alex entrecierra los ojos – Mikey debes estar tranquilo para esa cena – da un suspiro – los padres de Katy no son nada fáciles –

-Lo sé…lo sé… - suelta el aire – ¿no entienden que estoy nerviosísimo? –

-Ya sabemos- Rafa le da un leve empujón – nada mas no hagas el ridículo y no metas la pata o estás muerto –

Mikey se le queda mirando sorprendido.

-Tu si que sabes dar ánimos – trata de respirar profundamente – bueno tengo que irme – levanta la mirada determinante – llego la hora – se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hasta la salida – voy seguro de mi mismo y de lo que soy – empuña su mano – les demostrare que soy digno de su hija –

-Mikey –

-Espera Rafa – sigue mirando con determinación la salida – debo estar preparado mentalmente –

-Pero Mikey –

-Lo sé Alex – cierra los ojos con entereza – ya se que me quieres felicitar por eso –

-Mikey – esta vez de nuevo Rafa con los ojos cerrados y con claros signos de molestia.

-Calla hermano – lo detiene con una mano en el aire – no sigas… se que estas orgulloso de mi y esperas que de lo mejor en esa cena –

-¡¡MIKEY!! – esta vez fueron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que! – Se sobresalta Mikey – me estresan si gritan –

-Mikey primero ve ponte un pantalón por favor – Alex le señala las piernas – todavía traes ese short de la tarde –

-Ups – dice con una mano en la cabeza – no lo había notado –

Rafael soltó el aire detenido.

-Ya vete a cambiar – dice resignado – y no se te olvide eso de la determinación y blablablá –

-Bueno yo me voy – Alex limpia una gota de sudor – lo mas difícil ya estuvo – observa a Mikey retirarse – además se ve muy guapo vestido formalmente –

-¿Y qué esperabas si es mi hermano? –

-Un poco mas de modestia – sonríe – nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir con Michu –

-Espera Alex…¿no te irás sin mi cierto? – Leo sale de pronto.

-Claro que no – llega y lo abraza – vámonos Amor – lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a la salida – Bye Rafa –

-Adiós – se despide de su cuñada lanzándose miradas de enojo entre Leo y el.

-¡Aquí esta Mikey! –

Rafael voltea temeroso de tan solo pensar ahora que pantalón se pudo haber puesto.

-¡Milagro señor de los cielos! – Rafa observa que tiene puesto un pantalón beige muy bien planchado –

-¿Qué… me veo guapo? –

-Obvio Bro te pareces a mi –

-Hay no – se da un vistazo – ¿tan mal me veo? –

-¿De veras quiere una buena….? –

-Ya ya ya ya – dice alejándose un poco de el – tan solo era una broma – sale una gota de sudor - ¿Me llevas? –

-¿Y todavía me pides que te lleve? – ya estaba derramando la última gota de serenidad en el – primero que te burlas pides que te lleve, olvídalo – se cruza de brazos.

-Vamos Rafa – pone cara de puchero – Don está estudiando no se que en el PC y Leo se fue con Alex – junta sus manos rogando - ¿me llevas siiiiiiiiiiiii? –

Ese último si hizo ver que sería difícil que el aceptara un NO por respuesta así que solo suspiro resignado.

-Está bien – se cruza de brazos – pero te advierto que te vas a des…. - no pudo terminar ya que Mikey corrió tomándolo de la mano y saliendo a jalones rápidamente para que no llegara tarde a su cena tan importante.

Exactamente 20 minutos después…

-Llegamos – detiene la moto y se quita su casco – ya bájate zoquete o ahora si llegas tarde –

-Ya se me hizo tres minutos tarde – mira su reloj marcando 8:33 pm – ahora si se me armo – se quita el casco, Rafa lo mira con asombro – toma esto y gracias por el aventón – Rafael toma sin palabras el casco con la misma mirada.

-Mikey…espérate…¿ya te viste en el espejo? –

-Ya lo se – le da la espalda – me veo guapo –

-Mikey…no es eso espera –

-No hay tiempo de adularme Bro – se acomoda su corbata – Nos vemos más tarde –

-Pero..pero…pero… - no dio tiempo a explicarle el motivo por el cual solo quería que diera una pequeña mirada al espejo.

Dentro de la casa…

-Ocho cuarenta y cuatro – el señor Smith mira el gran reloj de la sala seriamente – Sabes perfectamente que me gusta la puntualidad Katherine –

-Vamos papa – Katherine se acerca con un vaso de jugo para el – solo son cuatro minutos tarde – pone la bebida en la mesa y se sienta frente a el – No seas tan estricto papa -

-Te vez muy linda hija – L a señora entra a la sala con unas copas para ponerlas en la mesa.

Katherine lucia un hermoso vestido corto blanco con una pequeña chamarrita negra que la hacía lucir una hermosa figura, su pelo estaba delineado perfectamente como debía de estar todo esa grandiosa noche donde presentaría formalmente a su novio.

-Gracias mama – le sonríe abiertamente cuando repentinamente el timbre sonó - ¡Llego! – Se puso de pie emocionada - ¡yo abro! – salió corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, acomodo su vestido y su pelo y abrió la puerta delicadamente como toda una princesa.

-Bienvenido – lo observa detenidamente y abre los ojos ampliamente -¡¡BEBE!! – Grita alarmada - ¡¡Tu pelo!! – lo apunta.

-¿Mi pelo? – Mikey se sorprende - ¿Qué pasa con él?-

Katy mira a su alrededor y logra tomar un pequeño espejo y se lo enseña.

-Mira – dice temerosa.

-¿Qué…que pasa? – al mirarse no pudo contener lo inevitable -¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!¡¡¡¡HAAAAA!!! – Grita tocándose la cabeza – Pero sí parece que me a lambido un animal –

Todo el pelo del chico estaba pegado y lambido, por el casco y el gel que había usado quedo parcialmente pegado a su cuero cabelludo.

-¡¿Quién es hija?! – se escucha preguntar su madre -¡¿hija?! –

-¡Nadie mama! –

-¿Nadie? - Mikey la mira sorprendido.

-Pero si escuche cuando… -

La puerta se cerró rápidamente antes que la mama de Katy se diera cuenta de quién era.

-¿Tocaban? – Katy dice como si nada – solo era un vendedor muy latoso – asiente seria –

Pero hija no seas grosera no es manera de cerrar la puerta así – camina mientras le reprocha con la mirada, abre la puerta pero… - ¿Nadie? – mira a su alrededor sin percatarse que arriba…

-Vez mama te dije que – mira algo que roza el pelo de su mama peligrosamente desde arriba - ¡¡NADIE!! – grita alterada –

La corbata de Mikey estaba colgando, Rafa fue quien rescato ese penoso momento corriendo rápidamente y colgándose ambos de un par de lámparas sobre la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Por qué gritas hija? – se toca el pecho - ¿estás muy nerviosa? –

-Muchísimo – mira con ojos desesperados a los recientes spiderman – No tienes idea de cuánto – dice con una gota de sudor –

-Vamos Katy – la toma de la mano – te daré un pequeño te mientras esperamos a ese chico – entran y cierra la puerta tras de si .

Ambos cuerpos caen con un pequeño ruido sofocado.

-Me debes una tarado – Rafa susurraba.

-Tú tienes la culpa – Mikey se agazapa para no ser visto – si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estaba todo remojado de la cabeza –

-¡Que yo qu….! – rafa fue callado por la mano de Mikey.

-Si te perdono, ahora ayúdame a arreglar este desastre de pelo – lo mira determinante mente – pero no grites o nos escucharan –

-Tu debes ser un error de la naturaleza – murmura enfadado – yo no sé qué error cometí para tener un hermano así – se pone de pie y lo toma bruscamente del saco jalándolo hacia la moto.

Cinco minutos después…

-Ya son las ocho con quince minutos Katherine – el sr Smith veía a su hija con una ceja levantada – esto es una falta de respeto hacia ti y hacia nosotros –

-Papa quizás tuvo un contratiempo inesperado… tu sabes, algo con lo que no contaba – sonríe nerviosa.

-Yo nunca llegue tarde cuando visitaba a tu madre –

-Si claro no tenias moto que te despeinara – susurra casi audible.

-¿Decías? –

-No nada papa – se sobresalta nerviosa.

Ding Dong…

-Vez ya llego papa – se pone de pie.

-Eso dijiste hace unos momentos –

Katy sale rogando a todos los cielos que esta vez si estuviera peinado, abre la puerta con temor y al mirarlo su cara se relaja rápidamente.

-Buenas noches bebe – saluda muy tranquilamente.

-Hola bebe – Katy devuelve el saludo – que bueno que Rafa te ayudo – dice bajo solo para Mikey escuche.

-¿Quién es hija? –

-Es Mikey mama – dice con orgullo – ven – lo toma de la mano y cierra la puerta –

-Adelante – se escucha la señora llegar – soy la madre de Katherine – extiende su mano – tu debes de ser Miguel Angel – se saludan – mi nombre es Miriam de Smith –

-Miguel Ángel Yoshi – corresponde Mikey caballerosamente.

-Pasa – extiende su mano – estás en tu casa –

Katy tomo de la mano a Mikey y entraron a la sala donde el papa de Katy esperaba con cara de molestia.

-Buenas noches señor – Mikey saluda respetuosamente.

-Y muy noches – señala el reloj – no me gusta la impuntualidad –

-Lo siento mucho señor…señor –

-Albert…Smith –

-Eso señor…Smith – suelta el aire – es que - ahora toma suficiente aire – Don llego tarde y se quedo estudiando, Rafa y Leo estaban discutiendo no se qué cosa por lo de Karai y es que todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos es problema para nosotros y luego en lo que me cambiaba y comía algo – mira a katy – porque yo no puedo pasar una hora de comida…¿verdad bebe? –

-¿Bebe? – el señor Smith mira contrariado a ambos chicos - ¿Cómo le llamaste a mi hija? –

-Bebe –

- Si papa mi Bebe come mucho por que gasta demasiadas energías –

-Entonces termine de comer y Rafa me quería matar –

-¿Te quería matar? – el padre de Katy no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba - ¿Quién es Rafa? –

-El es mi hermano mayor…bueno no tan mayor, por que el mayor es Leonardo y Rafa más bien es el gruñón – observa a katy - ¿verdad bebe? –

-Estas en lo cierto bebe – mira a sus padre – es algo gruñón pero es muy Tierno cuando quiere –

-Pero cuando quiere – Mikey afirma – por que por lo regular nunca lo intenta – ambos chicos ríen bajo la mirada de los señores Smith –

-Alex aflojo la corbata – continúa Mikey – luego pedí a mi hermano el cerebrito que me trajera –

-¿Cerebrito? –

-Si señor – confirma Mikey – es el que más estudia y se pasa inventando cosas – pone cara divertida al recordar – hubo una ocasión en la que casi destruye la guarida con unos explosivos que tenia a prueba –

-¡Explosivos… guarida! – La mama se alarmo al escuchar eso - ¡¿acaso son guerrilleros?! –

Mikey y katy se miran sorprendidos.

-No mama – rápidamente contesta la chica – es que es una forma de llamar así a su hogar – le da un leve codazo a Mikey.

-Es una manera rápida de llamarla es que es para no llamarla casa - no sabe que decir – es que es para abreviar – dice pensando que había salido del lio.

-¿Guarida es una palabra más corta que casa? – su mirada ya no era tan amable.

-Es…es que… - no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

-¿Por qué tu hermano hacia explosivos jovencito? – esta vez fue la señora Miriam.

-Era para…para….para… -

-¿Para? –

Mikey se sentía en ese momento en el peor de los interrogatorios.

-Es que es su pasatiempo favorito – una vez más pensó que había salido del lio armado.

El señor Smith trato de solo pasar ese momento lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por eso llegaste tarde? –

-Casi… es que mi hermano Rafa me trajo y llegamos en moto y paso un pequeño accidente con el casco y por eso fue mi retraso – suelta el aire – lamento mucha esta falta de respeto – dice formalmente.

Para los padres de Katy al menos ese fue un punto arriba de los veinte que llevaba en contra.

-Sera mejor que pasemos a cenar – la señora comento rápidamente al ver la cara de su esposo.

Ya en la mesa…

-Huele muy bien señora –

-Gracias Miguel Ángel –

-Me puede llamar Mikey – dice con una gran sonrisa.

La señora entra a la cocina y saca una bandeja plateada con su tapa respectivamente la coloca a la mitad de la mesa.

-Demos gracias por la cena que llega a nuestra mesa – el señor Smith cerró los ojos para ese momento de reflexión mientras su esposa tomaba asiento -Te damos gracias señor por estos alimento recibidos – Mikey solo observaba serio – y por la armonía de esta familia…Amen –

-Amen – contestan todos.

-¿Qué preparaste mama? – katy se veía ansiosa.

-Esto – quita la tapa – pollo al horno con verduras –

-¿Verduras? – Mikey observa aquel jugoso pollo rodeado de aquellos enemigos verdes…llamados verdura.

-¿Te agradan? –

-Puesss…. – Katy le da un pequeño pisotón bajo la mesa haciéndolo gritar un poco - ¡¡AAAME ENCANTAN!!! – mira con reproche a su novia.

-Que bueno – la señora comienza a servir una gran porción a cada uno de ellos – aquí tienes Miguel Ángel – frente a el estaba aquello que no comía a menudo o al menos de que su hermano mayor lo obligara – gracias Leo –

-¿Leo? –

-Lo siento señora – pone una mano en su cabeza – es que me recordó a mi hermano mayor – pone cara seria – es que a Leonardo le gusta todo eso de verduras y hierbas, además hace un te horrible –

-¿Horrible? –

-Horriblisimo, deja toda la guarida llena de ese espantoso olor –

-¿Tu casa? – el señor Smith enarca una ceja – querrás decir "casa" –

-Si eso mismo, pero lo peor de todo es que al maestro Splinter no le desagrada el olor – levanta las manos hablando eufóricamente -¡hasta lo anima a que haga más! –

Los padres de ella lo observan con una gota de sudor.

-¿De que es el te? – la señora trata de ser lo mas cortes posible y dándole la oportunidad de expresarse.

-Es de unas hierbas extrañas que trae de Japón –

-¿Quién ese maestro Splinter? – esta vez fue el señor Smith.

-El es mi papa –

-¿Le dices maestro a tu padre? –

-Si, es que el nos enseña muchas cosas –

-¿Es maestro? –

-Y de los mejores –

-¿Qué enseña? – el señor encontró algo a su favor, quizás un maestro de historia quizás.

-Pues a lo mas últimamente se dedica a darnos bastonazos – suelta una gran risa – y mas a Rafa cuando no medita bien –

-¿Meditar? –

-si señora, es esa cosa rara donde se sientan y se quedan como bobos con los ojos cerrados – toma de la mano a Katy - ¿Verdad bebe? –

-S i bebe – sonríe – eso es muy natural en ellos papa –

-¿Natural? –

-Si – toma con un tenedor y observa algo parecido a … - ¡su dedo señora! – observa las manos de su suegra – ufffff tiene los diez dedos –

O.O

Los padres de katy esta vez lo veían con algo de temor, quizás este chico perdió la razón repentinamente, pensaban.

-Es que pensé que era su dedo – toma la zanahoria y la mira detenidamente - ¿recuerdas cuando Alex se corto el dedo? –

-¿Quién se corto qué? – la señora mira a su hija alarmada.

-No es nada serio - sonríe tranquila – lo que pasa es que cuando cocinábamos para una reunión en la gua….casa se corrige – Alex pensó haberse cortado el dedo y es que yo lo confundí con un pedazo de zanahoria.

-¿Te refieres a Alex Elizalde? –

-Si papa –

-¿Qué hacia ella ahí? –

-Es que es la novia de Leonardo - apunta a Mikey – su hermano mayor –

-mmmpsi – pasa aquello que estaba comiendo – esa reunión fue divertidísima y más cuando se fue la luz –

-¿Se corto la energía? –

-Asi es señora, eso si que fue de locos viejo –

-¡¡¡¿Viejo?!!! – el señor Smith se puso de pie.

-¡¡Nooo señor no se lo dije a usted!! –

-Es verdad papa es una forma de expresarse que tiene mi bebe –

-De tu bebe –

-Si de mi bebe – sonríe la chica.

-Lo siento señor pero no le dije a usted eso – lo mira a los ojos – yo jamás tendría esa falta de respeto hacia usted –

La cena pasó rápidamente aunque para los padres de Katy paso lentamente, tanto Mikey como su hija se la pasaron contando anécdotas divertidas para ellos pero alarmantes para sus padres, después de la cena platicaron unn rato más en la sala hasta que llego la hora de despedirse.

-Estuvo muy rica su cena señora – sonríe a su suegra.

-Te agradezco el cumplido -

-Nos vemos mañana mi vida – Katy le da un beso a Mike.

- Nos vemos mañana cuídate, bebe – le responde el beso.

- Adiós, Miguel – le estrecha la mano el Sr Smith.

-Hasta pronto señor -

Miguel ángel se despide de sus suegros y se va feliz pensando que todo había estado excelente.

Katy espero que Mike se alejara y miro a sus padres seria.

- ¿Adiós? – observo la enérgica cara de su padre.

-Si – frunce el ceño – no lo volverás a ver jamás -


	5. Hoy necesito

Hola regrese :p

Bueno creo que ahora escribiré mas seguido XD

En estos momentos me encuentro en una habitación de hospital XD

Me tienen internada para que me quede quietecita

Lo bueno es que con algunas influencias ñ.ñ

Quizás me dejen salir a mi casa o en el peor de los casos quedarme

Pero estoy muy bien acompañada, mi peke Gael está con migo a ratos eso es lo más importante

Mi amigo NEONLIGT amigo de años me prestó una lap O.O

Asi que puedo escribir con calma

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que estando internada se le ocurre escribir?

Bueno aquí la respuesta u.u

¡Odio los hospitales! Asi que esto de escribir es lo que siempre me tiene relajada

Y asi pienso seguir, gracias por su apoyo y a NEON o CLOEH… no se quien lo vaya a subir a la página XD pero gracias por subirlo a mi cuenta

Espero y en este tiempo actualizar todo lo pendiente ¬¬ claro mientras mantenga alejadas a las ninjas del pie blancas

Si me refiero a las enfermeras, que quieren mantenerme dormida ¬¬ pero no me vencerán XD

CUIDENSE Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO n.n

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

que los extraña demasiado u.u

* * *

- ¿Adiós?...porque…-

- Ese chico no es para ti – la mirada de su padre no daba cabida a saber su pensar en ese momento – quiero un hombre fuerte para ti –

- Eso lo decidiré yo – lo miro seria y decidida, nunca había contra decido a su padre, pero esta vez se trataba de su único amor…se trataba de su Mikey.

- No le respondas así a tu padre el solo quiere lo mejor para ti…- la señora no entendía el proceder de su pequeña hija.

- Mike es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…no pueden alejarme de él- puso su s manos en el pecho – eso seria monstruoso –

- Por favor Katy, tienes 19 años…aun no sabes nada de la vida-

- Eso lo veré yo – se va enfadada a su habitación con un portazo al final.

- ¡Tú dejaras a ese chico! – grita desde abajo su alterado padre.

- ¡No lo haré! –

- Yo mando en esta casa…y debes seguir mis reglas…es por tu bien – abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- Entonces me iré de esta maldita casa –

Saco un par de mochilas, y comenzó a sacar su ropa y colocarlas dentro de ellas... No permitiría que la alejaran de el…no podían…Su madre la observaba entro y se sentó en la cama.

- Katy por favor, no hagas esto –

- ¿El Sr Smith hablo no?- la miro enojada – debo irme de la casa si quiero seguir con Mikey-

- Hija ese chico no es para ti…te lo decimos por tu bien-

- Están equivocados…- hablo tajante.

- No estamos equivocados - hablo el señor Smith – deja esa maleta tu no podrías vivir afuera –

- Fíjate que ya tengo 19 años…tengo una academia ¿recuerdas? – Lo miro enojada – podré subsistir perfectamente –

- No si mi compañía quita el auspicio a la academia – lo miro serio - deberás llenar ese espacio vació con tu sueldo ¿no? – enarco una ceja.

- No puedes…- solto sus mochilas contrariada por aquellas palabras escuchadas.

- Lo haré para que te quedes aquí y puedas entender que estas equivocada. Y si no lo dejas, les diré a los demás auspiciadores que dejen tu academia –

- ¡Eso es un vil chantaje! – le grito molesta y a la vez dolida.

- Tómalo como quieras…pero por protegerte haré lo que sea necesario-

- No me importa que quites los auspicios – le dijo katy desafiante – yo obtendré más… con promociones…-

Sus padres se miraron preocupados…Katy estaba decidida, pero el padre la miro más serio aun a su hija que cerraba la mochila en ese momento.

- Si sigues con ese chico…haré correr un rumor sobre él-

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Haré que la gente piense que estuvo metidos en líos de abuso de menores, no podrá nunca más enseñar a los niños…

- ¡¡Que estás diciendo!! – Katy sintió una punzada en su corazón – Mike ama su trabajo – su pecho parecía dejar de latir.

- Si no te alejas de el…- su padre la miro decidido - arruinare su imagen y no podrá trabajar nunca más con niños –

- No puedes hacer eso – tiro su mochila, miro a su madre – mamá…-

Su madre se levanto y se puso al lado de él

- Debes dejar a ese chico, es por tu bien…no puedes andar cuidándolo…queremos una hombre fuerte para ti – asintió su madre – debes entenderlo sea como sea –

- Desde mañana sacare mi auspicio a la academia, para que te quedes aquí – su padre estaba muy serio – y si no lo dejas mañana mismo…arruinare su vida con rumores –

- ¡No puedes hacer esto!-.

- Es por tu bien y es mi última palabra – salió de la habitación junto con su madre.

Katherine quedo mirando esa puerta, sintió que el corazón se le estaba saliendo de dolor…por una parte sus padres le habían dado una puñalada en la espalda…la habían amenazado, toda aquella confianza que tenia en ellos se había esfumado. Y por otra parte, estaba angustiado…si no dejaba a Mikey, su padre se encargaría de destrozarle su vida, tanto que le había costado ser humano para que le arruinaran su futuro.

La desesperación y la angustia llego y las lagrimas también…cayó de rodillas y se tomo el rostro con las manos.

- No puedo dejarte…- susurraba – pero también no puedo dejar que te arruinen tu vida por mi – la lagrimas brotaban sin control – bebe…-

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-No puedo creer esto que me cuentas – Alex deja su taza de café.

-A mi no me extraña nada – da un sorbo a su tibio café – esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos – desvaía la mirada molesta.

-No te preocupes…yo hablare con contactos míos y veré la mejor forma de llevar este caso – pone una mano sobre la de su amiga – no te preocupes te prometo que no dejare que ella gane –

-Lo sé – asiente – gracias amiga –

-Y…¿piensas decirle a Doni? –

-No – niega con la cabeza – al menos no por ahora –

Ambas chicas guardan silencio por un momento.

-Pero bueno – Michu saca fuerzas por ambas – se que todo saldrá bien – observa a su amiga sonreír no muy convencida - ¿sucede algo? –

Alex lanza un gran suspiro.

-Se trata de Leo –

-¿Están enojados? –

-No…es que esa mujer no me da confianza –

-¿Cuál mujer? – parpadea confundida.

-Te explico –

Minutos después y dos tazas de café.

-Pero…ósea – Michu se rasca la cabeza confundida – entonces regreso y tú crees que lleva mala intenciones –

-Es por la manera en que me hablo – baja la mirada – cuando no estaba Leo sonaba bastante segura y agresiva…pero cuando el apareció fue sumisa –

-Esa es una típica zorra – apoya las manos en la mesa – no te dejes, demuéstrale quien eres tu -

-Bueno – se pone de pie – esa ya es otra historia – saca dinero y lo pone en la mesita – será mejor ponerme a trabajar desde ahora en tu caso –

-Alex… -

-No te preocupes, yo nunca permitiré que te separen de Don – le guiña un ojo – para eso soy la bogada del grupo –

Ambas chicas sonríen.

-Te llevo a tu casa –

-Acepto tu ofrecimiento, Le dije a Leo que se fuera –

-Ok abogada…vámonos –

Esa noche estaba llena de emociones, Katy solo pensaba en aquella amenaza echa por su padre, Micaela estaba molesta con Rafa por no haberla entendido, Michu pensaba en su futuro y en como saldría de todo ese embrollo en el que su querida abuela la metió, Mikey estaba contento porque se sintió aceptado por sus suegros, Leo pensaba en la forma de ayudar a karai sin que Alex ni su familia saliera afectada en el proceso, Donatello solo estaba concentrado en el día de su boda y lo feliz que era con su amada Michu, Rafa pensaba en la llegada de Karai y ese tal Taiki esos dos no traerían nada bueno a la vida de ellos y Alex estaba sentada a altas horas de la madrugada leyendo libros y estudiando la ayuda solicitada por su amiga, pero cada vuelta a un libro se reflejaba la imagen de esa mujer…esa mujer que sabía que nada bueno planeaba.

Ocho corazones, ocho sentimientos…bajo una misma noche con la misma luna de testigo…tan solo necesitando…

Katy seca un par de lagrimas y se detiene un momento viendo aquella gran luna serena y blanca.

**Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte**

**Sin palabras, sin excusas, solo brazos**

**Que no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes**

**Que solo somos la apariencia de este barro**

Mikey se recuesta sobre su cama y observa la foto de Katy abrazada a el, gira la cabeza cerrando los ojos y mágicamente siente el abrazo de quien tanto ama.

**Hoy necesito**

**Que me abraces fuerte**

**Por encima de los miedos y prejuicios**

Michu permanece sentada en la orilla de su cama con un solo pensamiento…Donatello.

**Que alcances ya los huesos**

**Y me despiertes lejos**

**De esta torpe selva a fin de siglo**

Donatello apaga la pequeña luz de su lámpara y se recuesta sin saber lo que vendrá mañana, de una cosa si está seguro… Michu estará a su lado.

**Y no me preguntes**

**Que es lo que pasa**

**No traigo heridas**

**Es solo que preciso**

**Notarte bien dentro**

**Sentirme en casa**

**Saber que es muy cierto que estoy contigo**

_**Hoy necesito**_

_**Que me abraces fuerte**_

_**Y que tu silencio traiga mucha calma**_

Rafael entra en su habitación y se recuesta en su cama pesadamente, tratando de saber cómo convencer al gran amor de su vida que puede estar en peligro con ese sujeto cerca de ella.

_**Que la noche venga lenta**_

_**Como nieve**_

_**Y nos halle enlazadas las espaldas**_

Micaela toma un vazo de leche a solas en la cocina con la mirada perdida, no termina de comprender como es que Rafael tuviera esos celos de ella…sabiendo cuanto lo ama.

**Y no me preguntes...**

**Que es lo que pasa**

**No traigo heridas**

**Es solo que preciso**

**Notarte bien dentro**

**Sentirme en casa**

**Saber que es muy cierto que estoy contigo**

**Hoy necesito**

**Que me abraces fuerte**

**Por encima de los miedos y prejuicios**

Leonardo medita en total silencio tratando de concentrarse… pero algo no lo deja… el temor de lastimar lo que tanto ama por el honor que lo une de cierta forma con karai.

**Que alcances ya los huesos**

**Y me despiertes lejos**

**De esta torpe selva a fin de siglo**

Alex cierra un libro y anota datos en la computadora, frente a ella una foto de Leo humano y en otra a Leo tortuga… su amor hacia el no cambiaria jamás a pesar de la forma que tuviera…pero una duda la embarga esa noche fría…

¿Por qué apareció ella justamente ahora que Leo era humano?...,se quita los lentes y talla sus cansados ojos y solo trata de pensar en el futuro de todos…¿Qué tanto les tiene preparado el destino?...

**Hoy necesito…**

* * *

**La canción de este capítulo fue**

**Hoy necesito de complices**


	6. Solucion y Desilucion

Hola :P

Si están leyendo esto es que ya lo subieron XD

Yo sigo aca echando legañas y distrayéndome un rato mas

Pero ya me voy a dormir ya me dieron algo en el suero que me mata de sueño XD

Si sigo asi acabare pronto todo:P

Espero y me den de alta pronto y estar en casita al menos en navidad u.u

Eso espero o me saldrá lo loco y traeré armas y desapareceré de aquí dejando atrás a las ninjas blancas ¬¬

Lo siento es el sueño ya

Gracias a NEON por la lap y por llevar y traer capítulos XD

Y gracias a cloeh por la ayuda

Creo que mañana tendrán el otro capítulo XD

Cuídense las extraño montón a todas todos u.u

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Al día siguiente, de nuevo todos y cada uno de ellos a sus vidas normales…

Miguel ángel sonreía luego del entrenamiento con los niños, Gonzalo entro a la sala de profesores encontrando a Mikey sonriente.

- Buena práctica parece – Gonzalo lo miro mientras se serbia jugo.

- Excelente…esos chicos son mi vida – sonrió – espero que mis hermanos y yo seamos la vida de Leo también – recuerda los entrenamientos dados por su hermano –

-¿El los entrenaba? –

-Sí pero esa es otra historia – da un trago a su jugo – ayer fui a cenar a la casa de Katy – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Conociste a sus viejos? – Miro expectante - ¿y?-

- Perfecto viejo…creo que les caí bien –

- A ver – Gonzalo recordó algo - yo sé como decirte si caíste mal o bien…¿que te dijeron cuando te fuiste? - Miguel ángel no entendió su pregunta pero aun así respondió.

- Con normalidad –

-¿Cómo con normalidad? –

-Pues con la boca – rueda sus ojos - ¿Qué preguntas? –

-¡No! – se tapa la cara desesperado - ¡¡que que te dijo al irte!! –

-Me dijeron adiós –

Gonzalo se le quedo mirando y frunció el ceño repentinamente.

- Les caíste mal – sentencio Gonzalo

- ¿De que esta hablando?- se rasca la cabeza desconcertado -¿Qué eres brujo o que? –

- No soy un brujo – soltó el aire - En esa casa hay un código, si te dicen _"hasta luego"_ es porque caíste bien y quieren verte de nuevo….pero si te dicen _"adiós"_ es que no caíste bien y no te quieren ver mas-

- ¿Tanto asi? – Mikey lo miro temeroso.

- Así es – asintió Gonzalo – y prepárate amigo porque esos viejos son bien sobreprotectores y tercos como ellos solos –

- Pero si la quieren…-

- Esperemos que esté equivocado y…- observo alguien que entro a la academia – demonios no me equivoque-

Miguel ángel se giro y vio entrar a la sala a Katy absolutamente triste, sus ojos estaban rojos por un llanto permanente.

- Bebe – Mike se acerco preocupado – ¿qué paso? – Toco su cara suavemente -¿lloraste? –

Katy miro a Mike quien lo miraba angustiado…sentía que ya no podía más. Repentinamente se abrazo con fuerza a Mikey al recordar las palabras de su padre.

- No puedo…no puedo dejarte - comenzó a llorar en su hombro – te amo demasiado –

- Amor – Miguel ángel la abrazo – ¿qué paso?…- miro a Gonzalo suplicante.

- ¿Que te dijeron tus papas? – Gonzalo se acerco – ellos son el problema ¿no?-

Katy asintió y se abrazo con más fuerza a Mikey.

- Ellos no quieren que siga contigo – sollozo Katy.

- Pueden decir lo que quieran… – Mike la miro preocupado – pero yo no te dejare –

– Pero son muy tercos-

- ¿No te lo dije? - Gonzalo susurro.

- Escucha bebe – Mike se separo y la miro – no me importa que no tenga su aprobación…yo no te dejare –

- Te juro que pelee por ti…pero…– sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – me amenazaron – se abrazo a Mike con fuerza.

Gonzalo y Miguel ángel se miraron serios y un poco molestos… ¿Qué clase de padres eran estos?...

En la universidad…

-Buenos días profesora – el entrenador saluda a la recién llegada – o debería decir buenas tardes – termina sarcástico.

-Buenos días entrenador – Micaela frunce el ceño molesta - ¿acaso no ve que son días? – observa que nadie los vea – espero y ya se te haiga pasado el berrinche de ayer –

-Ningún mendigo berrinche – la toma del brazo – comprende que no quiero que te pase nada –

-Con un demonio ¿Qué demonios me puede pasar? – Resopla molesta – tus pasadas batallas con esa familia acabaron – lo mira seria – no quieras regresar el pasado para vivir tus momentos de héroe –

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? –

-Es lo que tú con esas actitudes das a pensar –

-Comprende, ellos no son de fiar y aparte veo que son excelentes actores –

-¡Basta Rafael! – se soltó de su mano – no veo el caso de todo esto – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – pensé que confiabas en mi…en nuestro amor –

-¡Confió en ti! – desvía la mirada angustiado – en quien no confió es en el –

Ambos se quedan un rato en silencio.

-¡Profesora Micaela! – un chico llega apurado – los muchachos están haciendo un verdadero lio en el salón –

-No en mi aula – se acomoda sus lentes – ve al salón enseguida te alcanzo –

-Si – se va corriendo.

-Ya escuchaste tengo que irme –

-Espera al menos piensa lo que te dije –

-No Rafael, piensa tu lo que yo te dije y espero que a la tarde que nos veamos ya tengas un cambio de actitud – le da la espalda y se va rápidamente dejando a Rafael en silencio.

-Maldición – murmura molesto.

-¿Mal humor desde temprano entrenador? –

Rafael se da media vuelta molesta, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién provenía aquella voz.

-Sakí –

-Exacto – da un par de paso mas quedando frente a frente – que inteligente eres –

-Así que por fin das la cara –

-Yo nunca me escondo – lo mira enarcando una ceja – de hecho tu me puedes encontrar cuando quieras – sonríe sarcásticamente – solo busca a tu novia y ahí estaré –

A Rafael poco menos que eso haría que se lanzara a despellejarlo vivo, pero se encontraba en la universidad donde ella trabajaba…donde el es entrenador, por más que le doliera debía controlarse por el bien de ambos.

-Valla eres de admirar – aplaude un par de veces – ese carácter tuyo ha cambiado demasiado –

-Tu no me conoces – dice apretando los dientes lo mas que podía.

-Te equivocas – lo mira serio – yo siempre estaba en las batallas…solo que era un ninja mas con el rostro cubierto – frunce el ceño – no sabes cómo te odio –

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo –

-Pues estamos de acuerdo en algo –

Las miradas entre ellos parecían salir chispas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – hablo de pronto Rafael.

-Karai y yo tenemos demasiados planes – lo miro altivamente – venganza es una de ellas –

-Lo sabia –

Ya te lo había dicho…eres muy inteligente –

Rafael ahora suelta una risa sarcástica.

-Falta que te dejemos –

-Contaba con que dirías eso – mira a su alrededor y observa que no viene nadie, repentinamente toma a Rafael del cuello y tomándolo por sorpresa lo tumba al suelo boca abajo pone una rodilla en su espalda y se agacha a la altura del rostro de Rafael para que lo escuche mejor – no dirás nada ni harás nada - hace mas presión – o tu noviesita querida será la primera en pagar tu error –

-No te atre…vas a toca..rla –

-Pues quédate quietecito y no pasara nada –

-Suel..tame –

Taiki se pone de pie y se acomoda la corbata, Rafael se sacude el polvo y nuevamente hace de tripas el corazón para no lanzarse a quitarle la existencia a ese sujeto.

-Karai y yo tenemos que estar libres y tranquilos para nuestros planes y tu novia no saldrá dañada –

-¿Qué demonios es lo que pretenden? –

-Eso no te lo diré estúpido – lo señala con el dedo – solo aléjate de nosotros y no le hare daño a tu novia ni karai hará su trabajito con cierta persona –

Rafael alzo la mirada al saber de que persona se trataba.

-Alex… -

-Ya lo sabes aléjate y vivirán – da media vuelta dejando a un Rafael contrariado y a la vez con miedo…miedo de perder lo que más ama, esta vez tenía que controlarse, esta vez tendría que quedarse callado…esta vez estaba con las manos atadas.

En la academia…

- A ver amor – Mike la sentó en una silla y él se sentó en otra seguida.

Gonzalo se acerco y le paso un vaso de jugo.

- ¿Cómo es eso nenita? - la mira preocupado, no le gustaba verla así de triste.

- Si no dejo a Mike…empezaran hablar con los demás auspiciadores para que dejen la academia - dijo más calmada tomando del jugo.

- Eso no es justo – Mikey se puso de pie molesto.

- Es su casa son sus reglas…-

- Entonces vete de casa – Mikey la miro.

- Quito el auspicio de su empresa, para obligarme a poner mi sueldo sin quedar para yo subsistir – los miro angustiada – y…–

- Y que…- Mikey la miro preocupado no quería ni pensar lo que seguía.

- Nada… solo abrázame – Mike la abrazo con fuerza.

Katherine decidió no decirle la amenaza de sus padre sobre él…lo conocía bien, el dejaría todo por estar con ella incluso su trabajo… por el amor que sentía hacia él, no podía permitir que él sufriera por rumores falsos.

- Ni creas que yo me hubiera quedado tranquilo si hubieras roto conmigo – Mike la abrazo con más fuerza – de mí no te escapas – besa su frente tiernamente – te hubiera secuestrado y llevado lo mas lejos de aquí –

- Eso sonó a un loco sicótico – rió Gonzalo.

- Es que estoy loco por ella – sonrió Mike

- Y yo por ti – Katy lo vio.

- No me gustan esos ojitos tristes – Mike la miro.

- Un besito y se me pasara…-

Mike la beso y Katy sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo.

- Eso me gusta mi bebita – Mike la abrazo más fuerte.

- Oigan tortolos, no me gusta interrumpir…pero que haremos con el problemita de las amenazas –

Los tres se miraron pensativos, buscando una solución a ese enorme problema.

- Y si hacemos como que rompimos – lo miro Mike – un disfraz por un tiempo-

- Podría ser – Katy le sonrió – ¿Qué opinas Gon?-

- Buena idea…pero ¿cómo le harán para verse más seguido? – Miro a Katy – tus padres son muy sobreprotectores –

Miguel ángel y Katy se miraron preocupados.

- Sensei – entro un chico – la clase la está esperando-

- Voy…- Katy se iba a levantar, pero Gonzalo la sentó.

- Yo te remplazare – Gonzalo les sonrió – Ustedes solo arreglen el problemita de cómo verse-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, buscando una sola respuesta…

En un museo…

-Ya esta – se truena sus dedos victoriosos – no se cómo le hice pero por fin quedo –

-¿Acaso acabo de escuchar al genio numero uno decir acabe? –

-Adelante profesor – Donatello se pone de pie.

-De verdad terminaste muchacho –

-Así es profesor – mira el reloj de la pared – y por lo que veo justo a tiempo –

En la entrada del museo unos hombres entraban y tras de ellos un joven de buen ver y con ropas elegantes, el profesor al escuchar murmullos salió y donatello tras el y se encontraron con aquellos hombres en la primer sala de ese enorme museo.

-¡Señor Dagron! – Saluda eufóricamente – bienvenido sea usted a este resinto del conocimiento antiguo –

-Profesor – hace una leve reverencia con respeto – un gusto estar aquí –

Donatello observaba con una sonrisa a los presentes, se le hacia rarao y curioso como el profesor todo un hombre de edad ya avanzada le hablaba con tal respeto y formalismo al joven Jean que sus rasgos solo representaban unos veinte años.

-Nunca pensé verlo por aquí señor – lo mira con gusto – usted siempre lleno de negocios y asuntos de importancia –

-Precisamente un asunto importante es el que me trajo a Nueva York –

-Las cosas aquí en el museo han ido de maravilla señor –

-Eso ha llegado a mis oídos profesor –

-Y permítame presentarle al causante de que todo marche viento en popa – se gira a mirara a Donatello – ven hijo acércate – Don camina con algo de timidez, el profesor pone una mano en su hombro – señor Jean le presento al genio que esta atrás de toda buena noticia en este museo – lo empuja un poco hacia adelante – su nombre es Donatello Yoshi –

Jean lo mira de arriba abajo y Donatello solo observa y confirma la edad del chico, aquel joven era alto de confección delgada, pelo un poco largo y peinado elegantemenete, vestia un traje blanco que lo hacia lucir elegante, extiende una mano hacia donatello.

-Mucho gusto –

-El gusto es mio – donatello estrecha las manos.

-Me da gusto que una persona tan joven como yo tenga el gusto por la ciencia e historia –

-Gracias, digamos que es algo que llevo en mi sangre –

-A mi también me gusta todo esto – suspira – pero los negocios de mi familia no me permiten tener tiempo libre –

-El señor Dagron es una persona muy importante en Europa - añadió el profesor – es muy raro verlo en esta ciudad –

-A si es profesor y en cuanto hable con mi futura esposa me tendreque ir de nuevo –

-¿Prometida? –

-Asi es profesor, tengo demasiado tiempo que no la veo…pero los vínculos matrimoniales ya están firmados y solo hablaremos y nos iremos juntos a Europa –

-Que gusto – el profesor sonrió – creo que el matrimonio está de moda en el aire – pone una mano en el hombro de donatello – este muchacho tambien se casa –

-Que buena noticia – señala formal Jean – da gusto ver que el amor se respira –

-Si – se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Cómo se llama tu prometida? –

-Se llama Michu –

-Michu – piensa un poco – un nombre original –

-Su prometida señor – interviene el profesor - ¿radica en esta ciudad? –

-Exacto, la mayoría de las empresas y hoteles de los Van Der Green radican aquí –

Donatello levanto la mirada rápidamente ese apellido le sonaba bastante conocido, con un latir rápido de corazón que amenazaba salir de su pecho se atrevió a formular una simple y pequeña pregunta.

-¿Cómo se llama su….su…? –

-¿Prometida? – Donatello solo asintió – Lady Miroslava Van Der Green –

El profesor observo rápidamente a Donatello, sabía perfectamente que ese nombre era de Michu, el corazón de Donatello se detuvo por segundos…segundos que parecieron pasar en cámara lenta dejando a Don en shock total…

En la academia…

Pasado un rato Gonzalo había terminado la clase que debió de haber dado Katy, llego a la sala de maestros y observo extrañamente y algo sospechosos a sus amigos.

- Y bien…¿ llegaron a una solución? –

- Si – asintió Mikey.

-Que bueno me da gusto – solto el aire tranquilo - ¿Cuál fue la solución tomada? -

– Katy tendrá un novio falso, y cuando salga con el…en realidad la llevara conmigo a otro lugar –

-Vaya – dice con una gota de sudor – si que debieron estar pensándolo demasiado –

-No tienes idea de cuánto – Katy soltó el aire.

- Y quien será…-

Ambos chicos se miran entre si y sonrieron.

- Tú – asintieron los dos sonriendo.


	7. ¿Plan perfecto?

Hola a todos :P

Sigo aca en cama y a merced de las ninjas blancas ¬¬

No se cómo les ha parecido los capítulos anteriores por que cierta personita ¬¬ ejem "hola neon" ñ.ñ

No me dice de los reviews XD

Pero ya me dijo que los imprimirá… u.u como extraño el internet

Espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeo sorprendido -…pero…-

- Eres la única persona en que confiamos –

- Por fa Gonzo – Mike lo miro – en ti solamente puedo confiar a mi bebe –

- Pero…-

- No se nos ocurre otra cosa – Katy la miro triste – y tu eres nuestra única salvación para que sigamos juntos –

- Katherine no hagas eso…no me mires con esa cara –

- Es la única que tengo – suspiro mirando el piso.

Para Gonzalo desde que la conoció solo haciendo esa cara no podía negarle nada.

- Esta bien…demonios lo hare – dijo Gonzalo – pero deja de hacer esa cara –

- ¡¡Gracias!! – ambos chicos saltaron y abrazaron a Gonzalo.

- Chicos déjenme respirar – sonreía Gon – no querrán que quede muerto por asfixia –

Katy se separa de el y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias hermanito – su cara se veía realmente feliz.

Gonzalo duro unos escasos momentos viéndola al rostro, no sabía porque extraña razón adoraba verla de ese modo…totalmente feliz…

-Ok – se separa un poco de ambos chicos – tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para darles la noticia a tus padres – enarca una ceja – con lo terca que eres tu no se creeran que de buenas a primera cambiaste de novio ¿verdad? –

-Tienes razón – pone cara pensativa – esa ni yo me la creo –

-Menos yo, conociéndote como te conozco bebe –

-¿De qué lado estas bebe? – pone cara de reproche.

-Del tuyo amor – observa a Gonzalo – pero el Gon tiene toda la razón –

-Si lo se – se queda un momento pensando - ¡lo tengo! –

Ambos chicos la miran esperando una respuesta.

-Finjamos una pelea –

-¿Una pelea? – Mikey se rasca la cabeza - ¿tu y yo? –

-Claro bebe – los observa atentamente-solo fingiré que me disguste contigo por teléfono y asi poco a poco Gon se ira asercando a casa y lo presentare como mi novio…¿captas? –

-Se me hace una idea totalmente…. –

-¡¡Genial!! – Mikey aprobó la idea de su novia.

-Peligrosa – Gon enarca una ceja – eso iba a decir –

-Vamos Gon, no se me hace tan peligrosa ni mala la idea -

-Es peligrosa por una sola razón – observa serio a ambos chicos - ¿Cuánto piensan que durara esta mentira? –

-Lo suficiente para que yo pueda pensar que hacer – katy toma las manos de Gonzalo – no quiero separarme de mi bebe…no puedo… - alza la mirada fijamente hacia el – ayúdanos el tiempo necesario…te lo ruego –

Gonzalo aprieta las manos frágiles de katy.

-Ya te lo dije – le sonríe – cuenta conmigo -

-Problema resuelto – Mikey respira aliviado – bueno por lo menos en cuanto tengamos una solución real a esto –

-Sip – katy lo abraza con ternura – así no nos tendremos que dejar de ver bebe –

Gonzalo los observaba felices, sabía que quizás no era la idea perfecta, pero si la hacía feliz…con eso bastaba.

-Tenemos que decirle a los demás –

-Tienes razón bebe – Katy asintió – no queremos que piensen cosas que no lo son –

-Sí, ya vez como son – suelta el aire – de todo arman una tormenta y a la a mera hora no era lo que parecía –

Katy asintió.

Tiempo después…

-¡¡Que!! – Alex los mira sorprendida - ¡Son novios! –

-Calma –Katy sonreía – es solo para guardar aparencias –

-No entiendo nada – pone una mano en su frente – pensé que de verdada amabas a Mikey –

-Lo amo –

-¿Entonces? – observa a Gonzalo - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

La primera en recibir la noticia había sido Alex, los tres se habían presentado a su oficina, ella como amiga indirecta de los padres de Katy debía estar enterada del plan.

-Pues lo que te dijo ella – se sienta un tanto ya cansado y preocupado – lo que pasa es que el Señor Smith ya se puso sobreprotector –

-Para serte sincera ya se había tardado – Alex volvió a sentarse en su escritorio – ¿por eso se hicieron novios –

-Pero es de a mentís – Mikey sonríe como siempre – es solo para que no le prohíban salir – observa a Katy - ¿no es así bebe? –

Katy asiente no muy convencida, ella sabia que había una razón más para esa descabellada idea y era solamente para que Mikey no saliera afectado de aquella horrible amenaza que sus padres habían hecho contra el, Alex conociéndola perfectamente supo que había algo más atrás de todo eso, pero no era el momento adecuado de averiguar.

-¿Lo presentaras como tu novio? –

-No ahora, bueno según el plan es fingir una pequeña discusión con Mikey para así poder empezar una amistad que terminara en noviazgo con Gon –

-Solo a ustedes se les pudo ocurrir eso – niega con la cabeza.

-Claro somos geniales –

Una gota de sudor se apareció en la frente de Alex.

-No lo decía por eso… -

-Dinos …¿Qué te parece el plan? –

-Mikey…se me hace muy arriesgado tendrán que manejar las cosas con cautela –

-No hay problema cautela es mi segundo nombre –

-Aja –

-Vamos Alex dame un voto de confianza –

-Si te lo doy Mikey, pero en estos casos las mentiras salen a flote –

-Seremos cuidadosos – junta sus manos rogando – porfissssss ¿ nos ayudas? –

-Saben de sobra que cuentan conmigo – suelta el aire – pero esta mentira no dudara demasiado –

-Ya lo sabemos solo será el tiempo suficiente – Katy la mira feliz.

-Ok Katy – enarca una ceja – pero ya hablaremos después largamente –

-Uyyyyy eso sonó a Leo –

Guardan silencio un momento y luego sale de ellos una risa ligera.

-Hablando del rey de roma y el rey que no se asoma – Mikey mira hacia la puerta - ¿Dónde está Leo? –

-Salió a llevar unos papeles –pone cara seria.

-¿Y esa cara? – pregunta Katy al ver su mirada.

-Fue con la señorita Sakí –

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio un rato.

-Bueno tengo más cosas que hacer – de nuevo regresa su sonrisa a ella – espero y todo salga bien y de acuerdo a lo mejor que les convenga –

-Pero Alex… - katy vio en su mirada preocupación.

-Pero nada – les guiña un ojo – ahora déjenme trabajar que tengo muchas audiencias hoy –

-Ella tiene razón – Gonzalo interviene – ya le quitamos mucho tiempo –

-No es eso…solo que el deber me llama –

-Si Leo digo Alex –

-Mikey – Alex lo mira enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué? –

-Ya – Gonzalo toma a cada uno por los hombros – me los llevo – le guiña un ojo – nos vemos Alex –

-Cuídense y suerte –

-¡Adiós! – gritan ambos chicos despidiéndose con la mano.

-Estos chicos – Alex sonríe – bueno – suspira – a seguirle –

Afuera del edificio de Abogados.

-Bueno ahora ella ya está de acuerdo – Katy observa su reloj – ahora voy a casa a comer y nos vemos en un rato en la guarida –

-¿Guarida? –

-Casa Gonzo – Mikey le explica – es una forma de llamar nuestro sagrado recinto llamado hogar-

-Ya – katy toma aire – yo llegare molesta y con signos de llanto –

-Bueno en eso no batallaras –

-¿Por? –

-Por que traes los ojos hinchados por lo que lloraste ayer –

-Tienes razón Bebe – le da un beso – bueno yo le digo a papa que ire ala academia y si las cosas se ponen feas – mira a Gonzalo – te llamo para que me llames y asi digo que tu estarás ahí y todos felices –

-Sí que piensas en todo nenita –

-Lo se – pone señal de victoria – soy genial –

-Cuídate bebe nos vemos en un rato – besa a su novia tiernamente – te amo –

-Yo también – se abrazan – adiós Gonzalin – se separa y le da un beso en la mejilla – gracias de nuevo Hermanito –

-Siempre estaré para ti… hermanita –

Ambos chicos se quedan observando que sube a su auto y se va rumbo a su casa.

-Bebe… - Mikey siente que debe ser fuerte para ella y por ella.

Gonzalo siente un pequeño nudo en el estomago que no sabe si es por miedo a que ese plan se venga abajo o solo simplemente por temor a que el este….

-Oye Mikey…¿tienes el teléfono de tu amigo Usagi? –

Rato después en casa de Katy…

Katy detiene el carro justo frente a su casa, baja y se recarga en la portezuela viendo de frente a su casa y no puede evitar ver el rostro de su padre prohibiéndole su felicidad pensando que es lo mejor para ella.

**Hey dad look at me (Oye papa mírame)  
Think back and talk to me (Piensa en el ayer y habla conmigo)  
Did I grow up according to plan? (Crecí de acuerdo al plan)  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? (Piensas que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hacienda las cosas que quiero hacer)  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along (por que me lastima cuando desapruebas todo)**

Katy camina hacia la puerta de su casa, pasa del lado el jardín donde ella y su padre pasaban horas jugando, no puedo evitar sonreir al recordar aquellos lindos días de infancia, se detiene en la puerta y toca la manijera haciéndola bajar a la realidad…al presente…donde su padre estaba lejos de lo que era antes.

****

And now I try hard to make it (Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo)  
I just want to make you proud (solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you (yo nunca voy a ser lo suficiente bueno para ti)  
I can't pretend that (No puedo fingir eso)  
I'm alright (Estoy bien)  
And you can't change me (Y no puedes cambiarme)  


-Hija – la señora al escucharla llega rápidamente preocupada – Katy…dime por favor que has pensado lo que hablamos ayer -

**  
'Cuz we lost it all (Porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)**

-Si mama – dice sombria – lo pensé muy bien -

**  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora es muy tarde y)  
We can't go back (no podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
**

-Eso me alegra – el señor Smith llega tras su esposa – porque eso es lo mejor para ti – frunce el ceño - ¿Qué le dijiste a ese jovencito? -

**  
I try not to think (Trato de pensar)  
About the pain I feel inside (Aserca del dolor que siento por dentro)  
Did you know you used to be my hero? (¿Sabes, que solías ser mi héroe?  
All the days you spent with me (Todos los días que pasaste conmigo)  
Now seem so far away (ahora parecemos tan lejanos)  
And it feels like you don't care anymore (si ya no te importa mas)  
**

-Nada – desvia la mirada – solo terminamos - sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

**  
And now I try hard to make it (Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo)  
I just want to make you proud (solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you (Yo nunca voy a ser lo suficiente bueno para ti)  
I can't stand another fight (No puedo soportar otra pelea)  
And nothing's alright (Y nada está bien)  
**

-Es lo mejor…ahora todo estará bien -

**  
'Cuz we lost it all (Porque perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (Nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)**

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor? – aprieta los puños de impotencia y tristexa al escuchar hablar tanfriamente a su padre - ¿De verdad crees eso? -

**  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora simplemente muy tarde)  
We can't go back (Y no podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)**

-Claro – contesta seguro de si mismo – yo sé lo que es mejor para ti – la mira energico y se da la vuelta dejándola con la mirada baja.

****

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said (Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste)  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (Y nada va a estar bien otra vez)  
Please don't turn your back (Por favor no te des la vuelta)

-Hija… -

-¿Por qué mama? – dentro de ella quería sacar mas palabras…una sola respuesta que su mente y corazón aceptara…pero solo había silencio.

**  
I can't believe it's hard (No puedo creer que sea tan duro)  
Just to talk to you (Solo hablarte)  
But you don't understand (Por que no entiendes)**

**-**Lo hace porque te ama cariño -

****

'Cuz we lost it all (Porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (Nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento )  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora simplemente muy tarde y)  
We can't go back (No podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)

-Entiendo mama – levanta la cara y finge una de sus mejores sonrisas – De cualquier manera tuvimos una discusión y no quiero verlo de nuevo –

Su madre la observaba triste y con los ojos rojos, quizás eso dolía demasiado a su hija…pero estaba segura que sería un dolor pasajero un amor fugaz…

-¿Vez hija? – le da un beso en la frente – tu padre tenía razón -

****

'Cuz we lost it all (Porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (nada es para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora simplemente muy tarde y)  
We can't go back (No podemos regresar)

-Si mama – se separa de ella – me voy a arreglar…tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde –

-¿Saldrás? – la mira detenidamente - ¿con quién? –

-Con Gonzalo – contesta rápidamente.

-Ese es un buen muchacho – le sonríe – me alegra demasiado hija y sé que a tu padre igual –

-Lo se – agita su mano – se me hace tarde - sube las escaleras corriendo y entra a su habitación cerrándola y dejándose caer de rodillas al estar sola.

-Lo siento…pero lo amo demasiado -

**  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)**

* * *

**La canción utilizada en este fic es **

"**Perfect" de Simple plan**

**Le agradezco a mi amigo neon que me ayudo a escribirla en ingles n.n**

**No se ustedes, pero espero y alguien conozca esta canción**

**Los que si, se que se sentirán identificados e identificadas como lo hice yo desde hace tiempo**

**Todos llegamos a tener un problema con nuestro padre o madre**

**Por un amor u otra cosa **

**Ellos nos dicen, cuando seas madre o padre entenderás….**

**Pero …¿Quién nos entendía en ese momento?**

**Eran o son los días mas difíciles, cuando necesitabas mas un Si o quizás un TAL VEZ **

**¿Cuándo entenderemos aquello que nos quisieron decir?**

**Cuando sean padres lo sabrás**

**Analizo esas palabras y…**

**Creo que apenas las estoy comprendiendo y quizás…quizás estoy lista para decir…**

**Ahora lo entiendo…**

**Su amiga maryhamatogirl…**


	8. Dolor de Amor

Hola a todos :P

Primero antes que nada, quiero decirles

_¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!_

Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Yo regrese a casa por fin, solo que aun en cama pero ya muchísimo mejor y con el peligro ya más para allá que para acá :P

Mi bebe y yo estamos muy bien gracias a dios

Y gracias a ustedes por todos sus ánimos que me han dado… de verdad miles de gracias

Si dios quiere en ocho mese llegara un nuevo fan TMNT

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Por la tarde ese mismo dia…

-No aguanto este dolor de cabeza – Michu se deja car en un sillón de la guarida.

-Te preparare un te hija –

-No, no se moleste Splinter – sonríe con una gota de sudor, ella odiaba los olores de esos famosos remedios – ya se me pasara – mira su reloj – es raro ya se tardo Donatello – suelta el aire – con las ganas que tengo de verlo –

El sensei sonríe ante el comentario de la chica.

-Lo quieres mucho… ¿no es así? –

Michu levanto la mirada y sonrió tiernamente.

-No se imagina cuanto –

-Lo sé – esta vez el sensei observa el reloj – tienes razón –

-Si lo quiero mucho –

-Me refiero a que es tarde –

-Ha… si le digo ya es tarde – saca su celular – lo voy a llamar –

-No es necesario ya estoy aquí –

-¡Amor! – Se pone de pie y corre a recibirlo - ¡te extrañe tanto! – se cuelga a su cuello con ternura.

Donatello solo se limito a recibirla pasando un brazo sobre su espalda, Michu noto ese gesto y se retiro un poco de el con la mirada contrariada.

-¿Amor? –

Donatello la miro y en seguida al sensei.

-Se me hizo tarde sensei –

-Lo note hijo – lo mira extrañado - ¿Sucede algo? –

-No sensei – observa a Michu con la mirada un poco molesta - ¿debería estar pasando algo? –

-Pues…pues no – Michu respondió aun sin comprender la actitud de su novio.

-Sensei – lo observo y tomo la mano de la chica – si me permite iremos al laboratorio tengo algo que mostrarle a Michu –

-Claro hijo – asiente – yo esperare a tus hermanos para poder comer todos juntos –

-Gracias sensei – comienza a caminar llevando a Michu con el – vamos –

-Si – asiente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Alex..

-¿Llego Leo? – pregunta mientras termina de guardar un par de papeles.

-No, aun no llega – Brandon la mira extraña - ¿te molesta mucho que este con esa mujer? –

Alex levanta la mirada y trata de disimular lo más posible.

-¿Cómo dices esas tonterías? – se pone de pie y saca su portafolio – es solo que ya tardo demasiado y ya tengo hambre – termina en un hilillo de voz.

-¿Hambre? – Brandon suelta una sonora carcajada – la señorita no me da hambre reclama su porción de comida –

-Muy gracioso – se toca el estomago – últimamente me da más hambre – baja la mirada resignada – si sigo comiendo engordare –

-Eso si sería muy raro y chistoso además – lo piensa un poco - ¿Cómo te verías llenita en ese traje? –

-Basta – soba nuevamente su estomago – muero de hambre –

Un sonido de celular hizo que olvidara su tormento de hambre…

-Vez – saca su celular – debe ser Leo – abre su teléfono – Leo te estoy esperando Amor –

-Hola amor –

-Leo ¿Dónde estás? – ríe un poco – ya me quiero ir a comer…además llamo el sensei y dice que ya nos retrasamos todos para la comida –

-Lo se mi amor…solo que tardare un poco mas en esperar las firmas, Karai está en una junta hace como una hora y la estoy esperando –

-¿Karai? – Enarca una ceja – la señorita sakí – afirma molesta.

-Si ella misma –

-Perdona…olvide que ya se tienen familiaridad – suspira tratando de calmarse y no dar a notar su molestia por el asunto – está bien Leo…¿Cuánto tiempo te espero mas? –

-No lo se, por eso te llamaba – se escucha que suspira – será mejor que vayas a casa y ahí nos vemos –

-Pero Leo… -

-No te preocupes, sabes de sobra que estos documentos son importantes –

-Si lo se Leo – pone cara de fastidio – pero estaba esperándote –

-Perdóname mi vida… te prometo que hoy en la noche te recompenso todo esto …¿ok? –

-No lo sé – hace voz de niña consentida.

-Vamos amor… te llevo a cenar a donde quieras –

-¿Lo prometes? –

-Claro… te amo Alex –

-Te amo Leo –mira su reloj – está bien nos vemos al rato, cuídate amor –

-Hasta pronto mi vida –

Termina la llamada y se sienta ignorando por completo a Brandon que seguía ahí.

-No vendrá ¿verdad? –

-No – dice sombría.

En la mente de Alex pasaba miles de ideas y en todas ellas estaba esa mujer que para nada le agradaba.

-Te invito a comer – Brandon dice de pronto – anda es mejor que quedarse sola – se para frente a ella – aprovéchame jefa –

Alex levanta la mirada y sonríe divertida.

-Uyyy ni como rechazar semejante propuesta –

-Yo sé como rechazarla – en esos momentos estaba entrando Rafael.

-¿Rafa? – Alex se pone de pie asombrada.

-Tenemos que hablar -

En la guarida…

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Michu camina hacia el ya que le daba la espalda.

-¿Sabes? – Comenzó a hablar – hoy por fin termine de traducir aquel pergamino antiguo –

-¿En serio? – lo abraza rápidamente por la espalda - ¡te felicito amor! – dando saltitos lo suelta y se para frente a el buscando sus ojos – sabia que eres muy inteligente –

-Pero eso no es todo –

-¿No? – ladea su cara buscando la mirada de su novio.

-Hoy llego el mayor beneficiario del museo –

-¿Si? – Pone cara de duda - ¿Cómo era?...seguro uno de esos estiradillos viejitos ricos – sonríe divertida.

-Pues de hecho todo lo contrario –

-¿En serio? –

-Si – la toma del hombro un tanto brusco - ¿te suena el nombre de Jean Pierre? –

En ese momento para Michu creyó detener todo tiempo y espacio, sintió un terrible dolor en la boca del estomago tan solo al escuchar ese nombre.

-No..no..osea…si…pero..no..pero… - no sabía que contestar.

-¿No qué? –

-Vamos Amor – se zafa para no verlo al rostro - ¿Cómo esperas que conozca a ese señor o lo que sea? – camina un poco nerviosa.

-Deberías de conocerlo – enarca una ceja – después de todo es tu prometido –

Michu se gira rápidamente a verlo al rostro…¿Cómo demonios supo eso?...¿cómo es que lo sabe?, esas preguntas rondaban en su mente, la primer reacción que tuvo ante tal acusación fue peor para Donatello.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –

-¡¿Entonces es verdad?! – Alzo la voz molesto - ¿Cómo pudiste? –

-No…yo no hice nada de eso… yo –

-¿Tu qué? – Sus ojos se veían mas dolidos que molestos – de nuevo me mientes –

-No te mentí…justamente ayer me acabo de enterar de eso – se defendía como podía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Donatello no sabía cómo…entiéndeme…mi abuela lo planeo todo –

-¿También tu abuela te dijo que me ocultaras quien eras? –

-No metas el pasado ahora –

-Esto ya viene arrastrándose Michu – niega con la cabeza – de nuevo me tengo que enterar de las peores maneras – aprieta sus puños – el propio Jean me lo dijo –

-¿Cómo? – se sorprendió bastante por esa declaración - ¿ el sabe que tu eres mi novio? –

-No – desvía la mirada – descuida no se lo dije – la encara nuevamente – así que podrás seguir con tus planes de boda –

Entre ambos se quedo un silencio absoluto con miles de palabras entre ellos, decepción, angustia, dolor…dolor…

-No puedo creer que no me creas – Michu lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – sabes de sobra que te amo –

-Ya no me mientas mas – deja caer su puño sobre la mesa - ¡Ya no me mientas! –

Michu se sobresalto al escuchar el golpe, pero aun mas al ver la forma en que había reaccionado Donatello…con dolor y con las lagrimas cayendo por su fino rostro siente su alma quebrarse en pedazos…pedazos que solo el amor podría volver a unir…amor que ahora estaba en duda…

-Yo… - trata de juntar fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar – ya no insistiré mas – levanta la mirada – si no quieres creer en mi amor es tu problema – frunce el ceño y le da la espalda – espero que te calmes y después podamos hablar con más calma – camina hacia la puerta y se detiene sin mirar atrás –yo si te amo… y espero que tu también –

Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars (El amor lastima, el amor hace cicatrizes, el amor hiere y estropea)  
Any heart not tough nor strong enough (Cualquier corazon que no sea resistente o lo bastante fuerte)  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain (Para aguantar mucho dolor, aguantar mucho dolor)  
Love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain... (El amor es como una nube que guarda mucha lluvia)  
Love hurts... (El amor lastima)  
Oooh ...... love hurts (Oooh El amor lastima)

Ambos siguen dándose la espalda, con el mismo dolor en el pecho… con el mismo dolor de amor.

I'm young, I know, but even so (Soy joven, lo se…pero aun asi)  
I know a thing or two, I've learned from you (Se una cosa o dos las aprendi de ti)  
I've really learned a lot, really learned a lot (realmente aprendi mucho, realmente aprendi mucho)  
Love is like a flame, its burns you when it's hot (El amore s como una llama que te quema cuando esta caliente)  
Love hurts (El amor lastima)  
Oooh... love hurts (Oooh… El amor lastima)

-Te amo con toda mi alma – Donatello cierra los ojos fuertemente – por eso me duele este engaño tuyo…porque yo..yo… - aprieta fuertemente los puños - ¡¡yo te amo!! –

Michu se gira rápidamente y observa con lagrimas en los ojos a Donatello, pone sus manos a la altura de su pecho formándose dentro un nudo que no le permitía tan solo contestar algo tan fácil de articular, algo que ella repetía días tras dia…a cada hora… a cada pensamiento… un te amo no podía salir…eso era solo un dolor… dolor de amor…

Some fools rave on happiness, blissfullness, togetherness (Algunos tontos piensan en la felicidad la dicha la union)  
Some fools fool themselves I guess (Algunos tontos se engañan a ellos mismos)  
But they're not fooling me... (No me engañan a mi)  
I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true (Se que no es verdad, se que no es verdad)  
Love is just a lie, made to make you blue (El amor es solo una mentira, echa para entristecerte)  
Love hurts... (Dolor de amor)  
Oooh... love hurts (Oooh… El amor lastima)  
Oooh... love hurts (Oooh… El amor lastima)

Ella da un paso hacia adelante, no puede detenerse, por el solo impulso de hacerlo corre hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda, sintiendo ese cuerpo que tanto amaba temblar.

-Yo…yo te amo –

-No me mientas – susurra.

I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true (Se que no es verdad, se que no es verdad)  
Love is just a lie, made to make you blue (El amore s solo una mentira, hecha para entristecerte)

-Me duele amarte tanto –

-Por favor…te lo ruego solo escúchame… -

Love hurts... (El amor lastima)  
Oooh... love hurts (Oooh… El amor lastima)  
Oooh... love hurts (Oooh… El amor lastima)

* * *

La cancion de este capitulo se llama

LOVE HURTS


	9. En un cafe

En un café cerca de central park…

-¿Te dijo todo eso? – Alex sostenía su taza de café preocupada – esto no debe de estar pasando –

-Pero está sucediendo – Rafael aprieta el puño – esos malditos nos tienen en sus manos –

-¿Te amenazaron con Micaela? –

-Así es – desvía la mirada – y con otras cosas más –

-¿Qué cosas? –

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora – no quiere preocupar más a su cuñada al decirle que ella también corría peligro – lo que tenemos que hacer es solo estar alertas y esperar a que ellos hagan un solo movimiento en falso y los tendremos en nuestra manos –

-Pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme –

-Lo sé – pone una mano sobre la de ella – pero aun así tenemos que hacer de tripas corazón para salir de toda esta maldita mierda –

Un silencio se hizo en ambos.

-Leo y Micaela corren peligro – Alex suena seria y preocupada.

-Sí y lo peor de todo es que los muy necios no nos escuchan –

-Dímelo a mi – suelta un largo suspiro – solo espero que Leo se dé cuenta pronto de las intenciones de los sakí –

-Si –

Ambos guardan silencio…

-Señorita – Alex levanta la mano para llamar a la mesera – me trae una rebanada de pastel de queso – mira a Rafael - ¿quieres uno? –

Rafael la mira parpadeando asombrado.

-No – enarca una ceja - ¿hambre? –

-Antojo – observa a la mesera – solo uno por favor – sonríe – y… una bolita de helado de vainilla –

La joven sale a atender el pedido.

-Al menos todo este asunto no te quita el hambre –

-Ni lo menciones – se tapa la cara – si sigo comiendo así me pondré gorda –

-Con un Mikey tenemos- da un sorbo de café – entonces ten en cuenta que ellos literalmente nos tienen bajo su control –

-Lo sé – muerde sus labios - ¿no podemos hacer nada? –

-Si fuera de mi parte ese par ya estriaran mirando las estrellas de cerca –

-Después de todo – muerde su labio inferior – lo peor de todo sería que… - desvía la mirada – no – su atención se posa nuevamente en Rafael – eso no podría pasar –

Rafael la mira intrigado enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué podría ser lo peor? –

-No querrás ni escucharlo –

-Pruébame –

Ambos se miran serios.

-Que se enamoraran de ellos –

Una pequeña llama de duda se encendió en ellos, una duda que alberga el corazón de ambos…una duda que quisieran no existiera.

-No podría ser eso – Rafael dice de pronto.

-Tienes razón – Alex suelta el aire – se trata de Leo y Micaela… debemos confiar en ellos…aunque… -

-¿Aunque? –

-No confió en karai y en su primo ese -

-Pues ahora si que no se ni que hacer – Rafael apoya su rostro en ambas manos – estamos hasta la madre de esto –

-Si… tienes razón estamos hasta la madre –

Rafael se le queda mirando y suelta una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? –

-De ti y tu vocabulario – la apunta divertido – cualquiera hubiera esperado a que me corrigieras –

-¿En serio? – Enarca una ceja – que bien me conoces – sonríe.

-Aquí tiene su pastel y helado – la mesera llego con su charola bien servida - ¿algo más? –

-Seria todo gracias – toma el tenedor y comienza a comer gustosamente – epte fpa´fel pfesta fdelifioso –

-¿Qué? -

-Que este pastel esta delicioso – se limpia la boca -¿quieres? –

-No, esos postres son de chicas –

-No es verdad, también Mikey los come –

-Por eso lo digo –

-Ya no seas malo con Mikey – parte un poco de pastel – anda pruébalo –

-No se – pone cara de desagrado.

-¿No te gusta? –

-No es eso ya te lo dije –

-Anda… ¿sí? –

Alex toma la cuchara con un trozo de pastel y se lo da a su cuñado, al principio hace cara de no querer pero al saborearlo no pudo esconder la cara de haber probado algo realmente delicioso.

-¿Y bien? –

-Mmmm – pasa lo que tenía en su boca – tienes razón sabe delicioso –

-Lo sé – baja la mirada triste – es el favorito de Leo –

Rafael observa el helado derretirse lentamente.

-Y el helado de vainilla de mi peke –

Un sonido de celular rompe ese pequeño lapso de nostalgia por aquellos a los que aman, Alex reconoce el sonido que proviene de su teléfono, lo saca y en su cara se noto la alegría al ver el número entrante.

-Hola mi amor – sonríe – es Leo - le dice a Rafa.

-¿Con quién estas? –

-Rafa me invito a comer…que lindo verdad –

-Tan lindo que ni él se la cree – Alex sonríe por el comentario – oye mi amor esto sigue para largo, tardare aun más de lo que esperaba –

-Leo no me digas eso – pone cara desganada – pero…¿estas bien? – rafa frunció el ceño al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Si Alex…lo que lamento es que no se si llegue a la oficina antes de las siete –

-Pero por que tanto rato Leo –

-Escúchame amor se que tu me entiendes bien y sabes que no te mentiría – se escapa un suspiro – karai no se siente bien con estos papeleos ya que tienen duda de su credibilidad –

-Y supongo que necesita tu ayuda ¿verdad? –

-Así es –

-Está bien Leo – suena un poco molesta – si necesita tu ayuda y estas ahí para ella está bien –

-Pero Alex… no quiero que malinterpretes esto –

Alex trata de respirar y disimular su preocupación y a la vez molestia.

-No te preocupes Leo – respira con calma y regresa su habitual tono de voz – si ella te necesita yo lo comprendo amor…solo ten cuidado –

-Claro… -

-Bien Leo … nos vemos más tarde cuídate recuerda ten mucho cuidado –

-Esta bien…¿Alex? –

-¿Si? –

-Te amo –

-Yo también te amo Leo – termina la llamada.

-No hay necesidad de que me digas – Rafael pone cara de molestia – eso se resume a un solo nombre –

-Karai – dice Alex con la mirada baja.

De nuevo otro incomodo silencio surgió entre ellos hasta que una voz conocida se escucha tras ellos.

-¿Estuvo rica la comida? –

Rafael se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Micaela, pero su sorpresa fue realmente desagradable al ver al acompañante de su novia.

-¿Interrumpo? – Micaela observa molesta a Rafael y a su amiga Alex.

-¡Hola Micaela! – saluda Alex con una sonrisa – que gusto verte –

Por una inercia de toda mujer enamorada sintió una sensación de celos, recapacito por un instante una fracción y de pronto se relajo al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Pensé que comías con Leo siempre? –

-Si así es – muerde sus labios – pero hoy tiene al parecer una cita importante –

-Permita que me entrometa – Taiki se acerca a ellas – esa reunión debe ser con mi prima – le da una mirada a Alex - ¿no es asi? –

-No sé quien sea su prima – Alex se puso de pie - ¿usted es? –

-Que descortesía la mía – hace reverencia – soy taiki Sakí –

Alex frunce el ceño un poco e intercambia miradas con Rafael.

-Sakí – dice de pronto – entonces si , ella está con Leonardo –

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – Rafael se pone frente a Taiki dominante - ¿pensé que estaban en la universidad? –

-Taiki me invito amablemente un café – Micaela enarca una ceja – como supongo lo hiciste tu –

-Si, así es – trata de guardar calma – yo invite a comer a mi cuñada y tu mejor amiga y a ti te invito a comer – mira despreciativamente a taiki – aquí el ilustre caballero –

-Después de todo como dice un dicho – Sakí los mira con media sonrisa – todo queda en familia –

-¿Familia? –

-Así es señorita – la mira con algo de sarcasmo – nuestra familia conoce de tiempo atrás al clan Yoshi – observa el rostro de Micaela que sigue un poco molesto – pero al parecer ustedes se están conociendo mejor – observa a Rafael.

-No sé qué quiere decir con eso – Alex sonó molesta por la insinuación de ese desagradable sujeto – y no me agrada el tono en que lo dijo –

-Discúlpeme si la ofendí – muestra algo de vergüenza – es que aun no me acostumbro a modificar mi acento y al parecer dije algo inapropiado –

-No te preocupes Taiki – Micaela toma su brazo – ellos entienden – observa a Rafa con un poco de molesta – no interrumpimos mas es hora de nuestro café – sonríe un poco – nos veremos después –

Camina un poco dándoles la espalda y buscando una mesa disponible.

-No puedo creer esto – Rafael aprieta su puño con ira – ella lo hace apropósito… lo se – tiembla un poco por el coraje – sabe cómo hacer que pierda la paciencia y me lleve la chi…. –

-Ya lo entendí Rafa – lo toma del brazo – no tienes que ser tan expresivo es tus palabras – una gota de sudor sale de su frente – además lo hace porque te quiere – sonríe un poco – quiere darte celos –

-Me lo imaginaba…solo que lo hace con la persona más peligrosa –

-Ven – lo jala para que tome asiento y eleva la mano pidiendo la cuenta – será mejor marcharnos y no provocar a este despreciable tipo –

Rafael observa con profundo odio a Taiki mientras espera a la mesera con la cuenta, minutos después la esperada chica llega con la cuenta, Rafael saca su cartera y paga sin ningún inconveniente, Alex se pone de pie y Rafa tras de ella, ambos salen y caminan parte de la salida.

-Espera – Alex se detiene – voy al tocador ahora regreso –

-¿Toca que? –

-Al baño – lo mira con cansancio – hombres – se dirige a su destino.

Rafael se quedo en la puerta parado esperando a que Alex saliera cuando un muy lujoso auto negro se para frente a la cafetería, una pareja joven desciende de ella.

-Órale esos si que tienen clase – Silva observando lo lujoso del carro.

Pero repentinamente frunció el ceño al ver de quien trataba aquella pareja, rápidamente se esconde tras las palmas de una enorme maceta de adorno que estaba a un costado, la pareja al entrar se escuchaban que hablaban con mucha familiaridad.

-Pero que demonios – sale de su escondite y observa cómo se saludan con Taiki y Micaela, ahora la mesa de dos se convirtió de cuatro, el joven caballerosamente retira la silla para que su acompañante tome asiento y así los cuatro sonreían y charlaban amenamente.

-Ya estoy lista – Alex sale del baño - ¿Qué pasa? – su mirada se posa a aquello que Rafa veía segundos antes.

-Alex… espera no… - tarde fue ya que su mirada estaba sobre aquella imagen que se congelo -¿Leo? –

Frente a ella ahora estaba Karai con Leo…su Leo, ellos sonreían y hablaban y juraría que estaba alegre…feliz, Rafa se giro a ver su rostro…los ojos de Alex amenazaban con desbordar lagrimas.

-Vámonos – es todo lo que dice.

-Si –

Ambos salen del café, caminan varios metros guardando esa imagen dentro de su mente.

-¿Rafa? – Alex se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Esta temblando? –

-¿Cómo? – frunce el ceño por la pregunta.

-Es que… - su visión fue borrosa…se fue a negro…

-¡Alex! –


	10. Confucion

hola a todos

aqui les dejo una actualizacion, espero y... no se, haber retomado bien de nuevo esta historia

ultimamente nada me sale bien al pareser este año no pinto bueno para mi

lo unico que espero es escribir a ratos libres y distraerme un poco y terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente de fics.

espero y al menos eso me salga bien. y gracias por leer lo que escribo y ser buenas amigas, es algo bueno que queda.

su amiga, lo que queda de maryhamatogirl.

* * *

-¿Por donde estarán? – Katy llega corriendo de la mano de Mikey – bebe –

-No lo sé – observa a su alrededor – será mejor preguntar.

Ambos chicos se acercan al modulo de información, se pasaron un par de personas y se colocaron junto al mostrador justo cuando un par de enfermeras hablaban.

-Es una verdadera lástima –

-Si – la otra enfermera niega con la cabeza – la chica era muy joven – pone el folder de aquella chica que hablaban – muerte cerebral –

-Pobre – la otra enfermera pone otro folder junto a los demás – será mejor avisar a sus familiares –

Katy y Mikey se miran temerosos, katy ladea un poco el folder de aquella pobre chica muerta y observo un apellido conocido.

-Elizalde – su rostro se pone pálido y sus piernas tiemblan amenazando caer – Alexandra…Elizalde –

-No – Mikey aprieta la mano de katy con temor – ella..es..ta –

-NO – Katy se abraza de Mikey llorando desconsoladamente – no..no…no puede ser cierto – su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

En esos momentos llegan Donatello y Michu que se detuvieron con temor al ver a Mikey con los ojos llorosos y a katy con un llanto amargo.

-¿Qué paso? – Michu sostiene la mano de Donatello con más fuerza - ¿Qué le paso a Alex? –

-¿Por qué lloran? – Donatello trata de hacer que Mikey lo mire - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Alex – Katy se separa de Mikey y se echa a llorar a los brazos de Michu – es..ta muerta – llora con más fuerza –

-¡¿Qué?! – Michu se quedo pasmada con la noticia, Donatello observo el rostro de Mikey y el dolor en sus ojos hacia ver que no era una de sus bromas, era verdad Alex estaba muerta.

-¿Pero cómo? – Don puso una mano en su frente - ¿Cómo fue? –

-No puede ser – Michu se une al llanto de su amiga.

-Al parecer…fue…fue… - Mikey limpia su rostro – muerte cerebral –

En ese momento Rafael salía de uno de los consultorios con la mirada baja.

-¡Rafael! – Donatello corre hacia el - ¿Qué paso? –

-Ya no hay nada que hacer – niega con la cabeza – solo esperaremos a que nos den unos papeles para poder irnos –

-Es… es que aun no lo puedo creer – Donatello tenia la mirada perdida - ¿ya lo sabe Leo? –

-No – rafa desvía la mirada molesto – solo les avise a ustedes…el aun no lo sabe aparte de todo no tiene caso decirle –

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que no tiene caso decirle? – le reclama molesto.

-¿Para qué si el está ocupado con Karai y con Micaela y ese tal Taiki –

-Rafael estas cosas no se pueden dejar así – se toca la frente y niega con la cabeza - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Observa y ve a los demás llorando - ¿fue una caída un accidente? –

-No nada de eso – rafa frunce el ceño al ver llorar a los demás – solo íbamos caminando y de pronto azoto –

-¿Azoto? –

-Si –

-Pero que dijeron los doctores…¿Cuál fue el dictamen médico? –

-Aun no lo sé – mira el reloj – supongo que en un par de minutos nos darán los resultados –

-Aun no lo puedo creer – respira hondo y saca su celular – lo siento pero tengo que decirle a Leonardo – comienza a marcar.

-Te digo que no tiene caso – niega con la cabeza – haz lo que quieras después de todo no creo que te haga caso –

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! – Donatello no podía creer la frialdad de su hermano ante esos momentos - -¿Leo? – por fin contesta.

-¿Don? –

-Si, Leo… no se cómo decirte esto pero… pero… -

-¿Qué sucede Don? – la voz de Leo sonó preocupado.

-Leo…Alex… -

-¿Alex? – se escucha un silencio corto - ¿Qué le pasa a Alex? –

-Leo, tienes que ser fuerte y calmarte –

-Por dios Don, no me asustes dime que es lo que pasa –

-Alex…ella bueno…estamos en el hospital…parece que paso algo y ella…ella… Alex murió –

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –Leo.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – Rafa.

La gente que había en el lugar se gira rápidamente al escuchar el grito de Rafael.

-¡Donatello donde estas! – Leonardo grita del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡Qué demonios dijiste!! – De nuevo Rafael.

-Leo estamos en el hospital cerca a central park – se escucha la línea muerta - ¿Leo?...¿Leo? –

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! – Rafael sono histérico.

Katy y los demás se acercan a ellos aun llorando.

-¡¿Y ustedes porque demonios lloran?! – Grita desesperado -¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?! –

-¡El que se ha vuelto Loco eres tú! – Grita Donatello -¡vez por lo que estamos pasando y quieres que estemos calmados! –

Una enfermera se acerca a ellos.

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar? – Les llama la atención – estamos en un hospital – frunce el ceño – deben comportarse por respeto a las personas y a los enfermos – les lanza una mirada molesta y se retira.

-¿Donatello de qué demonios hablas? – habla bajo.

-Rafael nunca pensé que fueras tan frio para esto –

-¿Qué? – Su rostro estaba confundido - ¿de qué demonios hablas? –

-De la muerte de Alex – dice con dolor.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Katy grita desconsolada.

-¡Era tan buena! – Mikey grita.

-¡Era como mi hermana! – Michu.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablan?! – Rafael se estiraba el cabello desesperado.

-¡De la muerte de Alex! – grita Donatello.

-¡¡¿Se murió?!! – Rafael grita asustado.

-¡¡¿Se murió?!! – Leonardo y Micaela entraron corriendo.

-¡¡¡¿Me morí?!!! – se escucha un grito femenino -¡¡estoy muerta!! -

Todos los presentes con la histeria del momento giran su rostro al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡¡¡¿ALEX?!!! –

Leo corre hacia ella y la abraza fuertemente.

-Estas bien mi amor – cierra los ojos – no sabes cómo me dio miedo perderte –

-¿Perderme? – Parpadeaba confundida - ¿Por qué? –

-¡Alex! – Katy se separa de Michu y corre hacia ella y se lanza sobre Leo y Alex. Michu Micaela de igual manera se lanza a ellos sucediendo lo inevitable.

-¡¡AHHHH!! – se escucha el grito de Alex bajo la montaña de sus queridos amigos y de su amor.

Minutos después…

-¿Quién dijo eso? – Alex se sobaba su cuerpo por la segunda caída del día.

-A mi me dijo Don – Leo mira a su hermano con reproche.

-A mi me lo dijo Mikey – Don ve a su hermano menor.

-Ya se me hacía que tu tenias que ver con todo esto – Rafael camina amenazadoramente hacia el – como siempre tienes que ser tu quien esté jugando este tipo de bromas tan pesadas –

-¡Espera! – katy se interpone entre ellos con algo de temor – la culpable fue la enfermera –

-¿Enfermera? –

-Si – Mikey afirma aun asustado bajo la mirada asesina de su hermano – las del modulo, dijeron sobre la muerte de una chica joven por causa de muerte cerebral –

-Así es y una de ellas tenía un folder con el nombre de Alex – Katy continua.

-Y ahí ustedes ataron cabos – Don niega con la cabeza – no saben el susto que nos dieron a todos –

-Perdón – ambos chicos bajan la mirada avergonzados.

-Ya no paso nada – Alex les sonríe – ya déjenlos, ni que me hubieran matado de verdad –

-No sabes el susto que me dio Don al llamarme y decirme que habías muerto –

-Imagínate yo – Rafael enarca una ceja – que a mí me dijeron eso instantes de haberla dejado con el doctor – observa de nuevo a los pobres chicos – nunca falta un pelo en la sopa –

-O en este caso un Mikey y Katy en la familia – segunda Don.

-Por eso somos la alegría del grupo – Mikey dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Katy camina hacia Alex que aun estaba al lado de Leonardo.

-Ya en serio – la toma de las manos – no vuelvas a meternos este susto... ¿Ok? –

-¿Y a todo esto que fue lo que paso? – Leo enarca una ceja -¿Cómo fue que llegaron a aquí? –

-Nosotros hibamos rumbo a la oficina y en ese momento Alex me dijo que si estaba temblando –

-Es que sentí como si el piso se moviera de pronto –

-Asi es y fue cuando me gire a verla y de pronto se desmayo –

-Desmayos que se han hecho muy frecuiebntes – Michu la observa seria – lo bueno es que ya te están analizando y atendioendo –

-Si – asiente Alex.

-Lo que no te conté Leo – Micaela se acerca a ellos – es que Rafa y Alex estaban comiendo en la cafetería donde llegaron tu y karai –

Los demás voltearon a ver a Leo sorprendidos.

-¿Estabas con karai? – Mikey frunce el ceño – no me gusta esas compañías para ti –

-Ya se lo dije yo pero no hace caso – rafa mira feo a su hermano mayor – y también estaba Mi peke y el primo de esa –

-Así es – Micaela afirma despreocupada – fuimos a comer después de una larga junta de consejo en la universidad –

-Y yo estaba con karai en la empresa Vander y como nos tardaron demasiado tuvimos que ir a comer junto con Taiki y Micaela –

-Y se compuso el verso un par de tontos para un par de criminales chantajistas – Rafael se cruza de brazos.

-Haber – Leo lo detiene antes de que siga hablando mas – nos estamos desviando del tema – si estaban en la misma cafetería ¿Por qué fue que no los vi yo? –

-Por que nos acabamos de ir cuando ustedes llegaron –

-¿Entonces nos vieron? –

-¿Tu qué crees abogado del diablo? –

-Rafa – le increpo Leo por el comentario.

Toda esta pequeña charla se daba en la sala de espera del hospital, un doctor alto y joven que atendía a Alex se acerco a ellos.

-¿Solucionado el alboroto? – los mira enarcando una ceja.

-Si doctor – Alex le sonríe – de hecho solo espero los resultados y nos vamos –

-Bueno – revisa su carpeta - ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar? – Observa su reloj – tardaran un poco mas y tu debes descansar – observa a Rafael – será mejor que te la lleves y mañana vengas por los resultados –

Rafa asiente y le da un leve empujón a Leo.

-Pero el que se la debe llevar es el – lo señala – él es el novio –

-Bueno pues mucho gusto en conocerte – estira su mano – Renzo Anderzon, y conozco a esta niña desde hace años – la mira y le guiña el ojo – digamos que somos como de la familia –

-Leonardo Yoshi – estrecha las manos – y el que trajo a Alex es mi hermano Rafael –

-Suerte que estabas con ella – le sonrie a Rafael – te devo una por traer a Alex aquí y que no le pasara nada – Renzo asiente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi cuñada -

-Ok – Alex toma a Leo de la mano – nos vamos…odio los hospitales –

-¿Todavía? – el doctor enarca una ceja.

-Si – mira a sus amigos y sonríe – vámonos chicos tengo hambre y quiero una enorme rebanada de pizza – les guiña un ojo – yo invito – observa a su amigo doctor – hasta mañana y muchas gracias Renzo –

El joven doctor asiente.

-Apoyo a la regresada del mas allá – Mikey soba su estomago – con todo este susto muero de hambre –

-Yo también – Katy apoya a su novio.

Rafael los mira con fastidio y toma a su novia de la mano.

-¿Tregua Peke? –

Micaela lo observa con algo de reserva y termina sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tregua –

-Sirve que hablamos con calma de algunos asuntillos acontecidos – Michu asiente tomando de la mano a Donatello – algo que estando juntos se que saldremos adelante –

Donatello la mira y sonríe de Lado, quizás era momento de hablar y entenderse.

-Vallamos a casa – Leo afirma mirando a Alex con alegría – Gracias doctor – hace reverencia.

-No hay de que – Renzo observa a todos partir del hospital – oye – le llama a Leo que se detiene y se gira a mirarlo – cuídala – dice con seriedad.

-Más que a mi vida – asiente y se alejan - ¿Lo conoces? – pregunta mientras salen.

Alex lo mira por sobre su hombro y sonríe de nuevo al doctor.

-Digamos que es mi mejor amigo –

Afueras del hospital y pasado el susto fijan rumbo a su destino, la casa De Michu.

Un par de horas, seguida de un par de rebanadas de pizza con extra queso y salami…

-Haber si entendí – Rafa se frota sus ojos – Michu está comprometida con un galán Europeo pero no se quiere casar por que la obliga su abuela recién llegada y el otro fulano si quiere casarse por que ya firmaron acuerdos nupciales y ese tipo es beneficiario mayor en el museo donde trabaja Donatello y aparte de todo el le dijo a Don que ustedes – Rafa apunta a Michu – estaban por casarse y luego Donatello creyó que tu lo estabas engañando y que estabas jugando con el, pero que al último tuvo fe en ti y que se aclaro todo el asunto – toma aire – pero no saben como desasear la boda ya que tu abuela te retiro todos tus bienes monetarios y no podrás ayudar a nadie y aparte de todo te amenazo con desprestigiar al cerebro del grupo –

Todos le quedaron mirando con sorpresa al haber entendido todo y no haber estallado antes de lo debido al desesperarse con tanto enredo.

-¿Me falto algo? – enarca una ceja.

Michu solo niega con la cabeza aun sorprendida.

-Y aparte de todo – Rafa continua – Katherine llevo a su casa a este remedo de bebe barato y no cumplió todas las expectativas de sus padres y ahora tiene que ser la novia de Gonzalo y pasara a tener dos novios a la vez ¿Cómo paso eso?...dejen decir la respuesta – señala al par de aludidos – todo porque fue la única solución que encontró este par de locos enamorados – niega con la cabeza – y ahora tendrán que fingir y embarrar a Gonzalo para que ella salga con él, pero…ella en realidad saldrá con Mikey, pero…ella engañara a sus padres por un tiempo…¿Cuánto?...no lo saben…¿funcionara?... eso menos lo saben – enarca una ceja - ¿olvide algo? –

O.O Katy y Mikey niegan con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

-Pero eso no es todo – Ahora Donatello toma la palabra – Ahora nuevamente apareció alguien del pasado en nuestras vidas… su nombre – frunce el ceño - Karai… ella dice tener buenas intenciones y presume un cambio de actitud que a nadie nos consta y por si fuera poco apareció con un primo que al parecer resulto ser un dolor de cabeza para el celoso de Rafael, pero ahí no queda la cosa – niega con la cabeza – no, no, no, aparte de todo ella resulta que será la socia de la abuela de Michu que está haciendo de todo para que ella y yo nos separemos y ahora resulta que el primo de Karai está en la misma universidad donde trabajan Rafa y Mica y no solo eso – pone cara de intelectual – Karai fue precisamente con Alex a pedir ayuda legal …lugar donde Leo trabaja y al parecer los encuentros no son tan casuales que digamos – frunce el ceño - ¿Coincidencia? – Niega con el dedo – no lo creo –

Leonardo lo piensa un poco y pone su rostro más serio de lo normal.

-Sera mejor estar alerta por cualquier cosa – observa a sus hermanos – ella hasta ahora ha demostrado no mentir…pero será mejor no bajar la guardia – toma la mano de Alex y la sostiene con fuerza – todos al parecer estamos viviendo situaciones nuevas y no muy buenas para ninguno – observa a sus hermanos y a sus parejas – lo mejor será estar juntos y ayudarnos mutuamente –

-Como familia – Alex apoya a Leo y le sonríe con amor.

Todos se miran unos a otros y se toman de las manos respectivamente con sus parejas.

-¿Saldremos ilesos de todo esto? –

La pregunta de Miguel quedo en el aire… sin saber que el día de mañana no sería tan favorable para todos…


	11. Consecuencias

El día de mañana llego…

El despertador suena un poco escandaloso para su gusto, se gira de lado y observa la cama vacía frota un poco sus ojos y se levanta con un poco de apuro en busca de quien a esa hora debería al menos despertar junto con él, al menos eso fue lo que pensó, esa noche decidió quedarse en casa de Alex para poder cuidarla y para no separarse de ella ya que el susto del día anterior no lo dejo tan tranquilo como pensaba.

-Nala – hace a un lado a la pequeña mascota que estaba al lado de la cama - ¿Dónde está Alex? –

La pequeña mascota a toda respuesta se estira y se acomoda nuevamente para seguir dormida.

-Floja – sonríe un poco – y dicen que la vida de un perro es mala –

Al ponerse de pie se estira hasta lo más que sus músculos se lo permiten, se pone una camisa y baja las escaleras en busca de Alex.

-Alex – la llama – Alex –

-Acá estoy Leo – su voz sale del estudio.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – Entra y observa a Alex con sus lentes y con más de cuatro libros abiertos y un par de anotaciones en la computadora – deberías estar descansando ahora –

-Ya lo sé amor – se quita los lentes y frota sus ojos con cansancio - tengo mucho sueño –

Leo se acerca a ella y se recarga en sus hombros rodándola con sus brazos y besándola tiernamente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – observa sus libros.

-Es para el caso de Michu – suelta un largo suspiro – ese caso será todo un reto – baja la mirada un poco - pero lo ganare y sé que lo hare – afirma seria.

-No lo dudo, pero ahora son demasiadas preocupaciones para todos – acerca una silla junto a ella – comenzando con el problema de Don y Michu y terminando con Mikey y Katy –

-Si lo sé – cierra uno de sus libros con pesadez – pero no le veo otra salida por el momento a lo de Mikey y Katy –

-Aun así no me gusta que mientan de esa manera –

-Lo hacen por tanto que se aman –

-Pero aun así ella miente a sus padres – niega con la cabeza – y sabes que eso va en contra de lo correcto –

Alex sonríe.

-Pero aun así tenemos que ayudarlos – toma su mano – ellos se quieren demasiado y yo no voy a quebrar sus sueños ni tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que sus padres lo hagan –

-Alex estoy de acuerdo contigo – deja salir un suspiro – solo que sabes que no me gustan las mentiras –

-A mí tampoco me gustan- frunce el ceño un poco – de hecho no soporto una mentira…Pero esto es una mentirita piadosita –

Leo enarca una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Ya está bien – se pone de pie y lo jala llevándoselo fuera del estudio – será mejor darme un baño para salir a la oficina temprano – voltea y lo mira sonrojada – necesito ayuda en la regadera…¿Qué tal si me desmayo? – le guiña un ojo.

-Entonces mi lady – la carga entre sus brazos – permita que este caballero la lleve a su destino – la besa en los labios – y de paso la acompaño en un rico y relajante baño en la tina -

Horas después…

-Buenos días mama – Katy entra a la cocina y toma el galón de leche y un vaso – tengo algo de prisa así que solo tomare un vaso de leche –

-¿Tienes algo que hacer temprano? –

-Si mama – sirve la leche – tengo que aplicar un examen para nuevo grupo –

-¿Va todo bien en la academia? –pregunta mientras se sienta en la mesa frente a su hija.

-Si mama – bebe un poco del vaso - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-Solo tenía algo de curiosidad – aprieta un poco la servilleta que lleva entre sus manos – y.. – Se pone un poco nerviosa - ¿Qué hay de ese chico…Miguel Ángel? –

-El sigue impartiendo sus clases normales a los pequeñines –

-Pero…¿Tu ya lo olvidaste? –

Katy dejo el vaso en la mesa un poco nerviosa y a la vez molesta por la pregunta de su madre.

-No lo he olvidado por que el da clases en la misma institución y solo por que el es un buen "amigo" – hace énfasis en esa palabra – además ya sabes que me di cuenta que siento algo mas por Gonzalo y quizás terminemos siendo novios en un día de estos – una gota de sudor sale de su frente.

-Esas palabras me hacen muy feliz – el señor Smith entra a la cocina – me da gusto que estés razonando por fin la situación –

Si lo sé papa – desvía la mirada un poco – bueno, me tengo que ir –

-Te llevo –

-¿Cómo? – Katy abre los ojos grandes – no papa – sonríe –no te molestes recuerda que tengo carro –

-Y es un regalo muy grande que no se si debiste aceptar –

-Vamos Papa Michu es como una hermana mas para mi y se que yo lo soy igual para ella –

-Alex también es como tu hermana y no te regala un auto – enarca una ceja.

-Papa - ¬¬ - Alex no es tan rica como lo es Michu, ella es millonaria –

-Ya está bien dejemos esas discusiones por ahora y déjame llevarte – toma las llaves de su auto – quiero saludar a Gonzalo –

-¡¿Cómo?! – Dice un poco alterada.

-¿Tienes algún problema en eso? – la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-No papa es solo…solo… - lo piensa un poco – no quiero que empieces a decir cosas de las que ya sabes – enarca una ceja – eso de que – imita la voz de su papa – recuerda que ella es mi niña y estas cuidando mi joya más preciada – deja de imitar la voz de su papa – esas cosas ya no se usan pa –

-Se usaran para mi hasta que yo lo decida en mi familia señorita – pone voz enérgica – ahora toma tus cosas que en esta casa mando yo y ordeno que yo te llevo –

Katy se pone pálida en tan solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría en la academia frente a Mikey y Gonzalo.

-Ok papa – se pone de pie pesadamente de la mesa – no hay quien te gane – toma su mochila y mesa a su mama en la mejilla – bye mama –

-Adiós hija – la peina un poco – ten cuidado y no te vayas a lastimar en las clases –

-Mama – suspira katy – ya no soy una niña –

-Para mí siempre lo serás-

-Ya es hora – el señor Smith se despide de su esposa y sale de la cocina y su hija tras de el sube al auto y su hija igual pone la llave y da marcha al motor – Vallamos –

Katy asiente con temor, no sabe como pasaran las cosas en la academia.

En una de las mansiones Van Der Gren…

-Ya es hora de levantarse señorita – una mucama habré las cortinas de par en par – su desayuno ya está listo –

-Aghhhhhhhh – se queja una chica bajo las cobijas de aquella enorme cama y confortables cobertores – ¿para eso insististe en que me quedara? – Saca una mano y trata de encontrar algo que aventar - ¡quiero dormir más! –

-Señorita – la mucama le quita la cobija.

-¡Que! – Endereza su cabeza toda despeinada y desalineada con un ojo cerrado - ¿Por qué me haces esto?...¿crei que éramos amigas?... mala – deja caer su rostro a la almohada.

-Soy su amiga señorita – se sienta a su lado y acaricia su pelo – es solo que quiero que desayune y no ande con prisas como lo hacía antes –

-Miriam – se sienta con pesadez y tallando sus ojos – hoy no tengo nada que hacer –

-Bueno eso no lo sabía – pone cara de sorpresa – pero igual y podría llamar a su novio y podrían pasar un rato agradable aquí en casa –

-Miriam..eso..es una – lo piensa un poco – un gran idea – se despabila totalmente – así le mostrare parte de mi vida pasada y así confiara mas en mi –

-Si – la mucama de veinticinco años sonríe – le puede mostrar las fotos de su padre y su madre y aquellas donde usted era una pequeña niña –

-Si – repentinamente enarca una ceja – ¿lo tenias planeado no es asi? –

-Me confieso culpable – sonríe con picardía – mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo –

-entonces – de un salto se pone de pie – prepárame el baño y avisa a todos en la mansión – su pecho se infla de orgullo – avisa a todos que mi novio Donatello viene de visita el día de hoy –

-Así será – se pone de pie la mucama con una enorme sonrisa – mientras desayune – señala el pequeño carrito de comida –

-No es comida de esa que sabe a hule ¿verdad? –

-Claro que no – le susurra – un par de huevos fritos unas quesadillas y un sabroso chocolate caliente – mira a su alrededor y de postre unos ricos wafles con miel maple y mantequilla –

-¡¡¡Te amo!!! – Grita abrazándola con cariño – solo tu sabes mis gustos –

La mucama le guiña un ojo y sale a preparar la ducha de Michu.

-Se que este día será genial – suspira con alegría.

En un lujoso hotel, en la suite principal…

-Se que este día será genial – el joven magnate de negocios dice con seguridad mientras un mayordomo sirve un desayuno sofisticado y elegante.

-Si usted lo dice señor – aquel hombre ya un poco mayor y con un traje de servicio demasiado elegante – así será –

-Y lo será Gastón – Jean Paul comienza a tomar los cubiertos con elegancia – prepara mi mejor traje, hoy visitare a mi futura esposa…la delicada y sofisticada Miroslava Van Der Gren –

En la universidad…

-Bueno esa es la guía para el examen del próximo lunes – apunta el pizarrón – así que no pierdan detalle de nada y anoten todo – frunce el ceño – no quiero reprobados en el grupo y si los hay – enarca una ceja – los mando por todo un mes con el entrenador –

Los chicos respingan asustado y comienzan a anotar todo sin perder detalle después de esa gran y peligrosa amenaza.

-Así me gusta – sonríe de lado y observa la puerta y puede ver como Taiki la espera fuera de ella.

-Eso es todo – toma sus cosas – cuando terminen de anotar quiero que salgan en perfecto orden –

Los chicos asienten y ella sale del aula con toda calma.

-Buenos días Taiki – sonríe

-Buenos días Micaela – la saluda con un beso en la mejilla – ayer ya no creí conveniente llamarte, pero me quede un poco preocupado por tu amiga –

-¿Cómo? –

-Si …¿recuerdas? Un chico llamo a Leo y le dijo que su novia había muerto –

-Ah – sonríe un poco – eso fue un mal entendido que afortunadamente todo fue un error –

-Me da mucho gusto eso – baja la mirada algo apenado, cosa que Micaela nota al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No..no es nada importante – desvía la mirada – ya pasara –

-¿No confías en tu amiga? –

-¿De verdad eres mi amiga? – lo dice con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero claro – le da un leve empujón – sabes que soy tu amiga y creo en ti y en tu prima –

-No sabes como agradezco con el alma eso – sonríe con alegría.

-Lo se – le sonríe – ahora dime que es lo que pasa –

-¿Podríamos ir a cenar hoy y te cuento en ese lugar? –

Micaela se sorprende un poco, no sabe si aceptar aquella invitación después de lo que habían hablado el dia de ayer, los chicos habían vivido cosas muy malas con karai y ese famoso clan del pie y solo ellos sabían el por que desconfiaban tanto de ellos, pero el se veía diferente y además era un director muy reconocido y podría ayudarla a pisar escalones mas arriba en su carrera, y no se veía tan peligroso como lo pintaba Rafael…"celos" esa palabra vino a su mente, Rafael solo esta celoso y por eso dice esas cosas.

-Está bien Taiki – suspira un poco – si es muy importante cuenta conmigo –

-Gracias de nuevo – toma su mano y la besa - ¿sabes?... es mucho mas fácil vivir rectamente cuando una persona confía en ti –

Ambos chicos sonríen, pero dentro de la mente de Micaela había una duda y una esperanza, entre la espada y la pared pensó.

En la oficina recién llegaban Leo y Alex tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días – saludan ambos chicos.

-Buenos días – saludan Brandon y Lucy la secretaria de Alex.

-Brandon, lleva a mi oficina todos los papeles e información que te pedí ayer de la familia Van Der – Alex le sonríe y entra a su oficina.

-Ahora regreso y te ayudo – Leo asiente y va tras Alex cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

-Algo me dice que este par despertó juntos – Brandon sonríe con algo de alevosía – ojala y así fuera diario –

-Brandon – le replica Lucy – no digas esas cosas –

-Hay Lucy no te hagas la inocente – señala la puerta de la oficina – se nota que esos dos durmieron bien juntitos…bueno, durmieron entre comillas –

-Brando – Lucy suspira – ese si es amor del bueno –

-¿Qué es amor del bueno? –

Ambos chicos se giran a ver al recién llegado en este caso recién llegada.

-Les hice una pregunta – karai se para frente a ellos con pose de superioridad - ¿Qué es amor del bueno? –

Brandon la mira con algo de reserva y le contesta sin problema.

-El amor De Leonardo y Alex…es amor del bueno –

Karai da media sonrisa y mira fijamente a los ojos del chico.

-Eso está por verse – gira su mirada a Lucy – anúnciame –

Lucy y Brandon se miran preocupados y no tienen mas remedio que hacer lo que ella dice.

En la academia…

-Llegamos – el padre de Katy se estaciona.

-Si papa – katy observa por la ventanilla – no ha llegado Gon y creo que tardara – mira a su papa – será mejor que te vayas a la oficina o llegaras tarde –

-Mira – señala al frente – ahí viene Gonzalo –

-Si – Katy asiente con algo de temor, pero su rostro se torno con más miedo al ver quien venía al lado de el…

Gonzalo llegaba despreocupado y platicando ni más ni menos que con Mikey, ambos chicos al parecer charlaban de algo divertido ya que ambos reían sin preocupación.

-Y para colmo hay viene ese inmaduro chico con el – el señor Smith niega con la cabeza – anda hija, baja del carro y saluda a tu futuro novio…Gonzalo –

Katy baja sin fuerzas del carro y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, frente a ella a su gran amigo y a su gran amor, difícil situación y sin saber si lo comprenderán ambos chicos, tratar a su amigo como su gran amor y a su gran amor…a la persona que tanto ama y ocupa su mente día con día…hora tras hora…segundo tras segundo…su gran amor al que tratara solo como un amigo mas…un amigo mas…

-Hola – eleva la mano temblante al saludar.

Mikey sonríe ampliamente y apresura su paso hacia ella, justo cuando el señor Smith baja del auto…


	12. Mentiras piadosas

Mikey se detiene y su sonrisa se borra gradualmente al ver el rostro de su suegro que ahora se convertía en su verdugo.

-Hola – dice nervioso – buenos…días –

Katy lo mira a los ojos y se dicen con ellos miles de palabras y preguntas.

-Buenos días señor – saluda al observar al señor Smith.

-Buen día muchacho – contesta sin mucho afán.

Gonzalo se para al lado de Mikey y observa el rostro de Katy y no tarda en adivinar que parte del plan se habia adelantado y no por causa de Katy si no por la obstnacion de su padre.

-Buenos días señor Smith –

-Gonzalo hijo, que bueno verte - camina hacia el y lo salud fraternalmente, dedicando una severa mirada de desaprobación a Mikey que solo baja la mirada con tristeza.

-Me he enterado de ciertos amores que corre por la academia –

Ambos chicos respingan un poco con temor.

-SI…este… ¿Cómo cuales? – Gonzalo rasca su nuca nervioso.

-Pues ni más ni menos que el tuyo con mi hija –

-¿En serio? –

-Si hijo – le da una palmada en el hombro – no sabes lo feliz que estoy con esta noticia y quería yo personalmente invitarte a cenar a casa para festejar su futuro noviazgo – suena orgullosos – no sabes lo complacido que estoy –

Esas palabras dolieron más de lo que pensaban, para esos momentos se sentía nada…nada junto a ellos.

-Ven hija acércate – Katy camina hacia ellos - me da tanto placer verlos juntos –

-Bueno yo… - Mikey hablo un poco bajo – será mejor que me vaya –

-No espera – Katy lo detiene – espera un poco y ya todos abrimos la academia –

-Deja que se valla hija – el señor enarca una ceja – estamos en una conversación familiar – lo mira con enojo – el no tiene nada que ver –

-Si – Mikey afirma con seguridad que ni el mismo sabe de dónde la saco – es cosa de ustedes – hace reverencia un poco serio – con permiso – les da la espalda y camina sin dejar de escuchar.

-Chicos les daremos una gran cena en su honor – el señor continua mientras Katy no deja de mirar a Mikey – una cena donde formalizaremos su noviazgo – Mikey se detiene y aprieta sus puños – un noviazgo que el destino preparo para ustedes –

Katy cierra los ojos escondiendo una lagrima que amenazaba en caer, nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, el momento en ver sufrir a Mikey y ella no poder hacer nada, solo verlo y sufrir igual que el… sufrir.

-yo fui guardián de muchos – Mikey continua su andar observa por encima de su hombro a su suegro tomar las manos de ambos chicos y unirlas gustoso – pero…quien será guardián de mi corazón… -

En la mansión Van Deer…

-Ya se tardo – una Michu desesperada estaba recargada en un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín – ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió? –

Miriam la mucama entra sigilosa a la habitación de la chica.

-yo no lo creo –

-Aja – Michu se da un pequeño tope con la mano – no puedo creer lo tonta que fui… a lo mejor aun no me cree o no me perdona o ya no quiere verme o me odia o me abandono o me detesta o…o… -

-O simplemente se le hizo un poco tarde – la voz de Donatello se escucha tras de ella.

Michu se gira rápidamente y lo primero que observa es el dulce rostro de su novio con un par de lindas rosas rojas.

-¡Amor! – Grita y se le lanza a sus brazos – creí que no vendrías –

La mucama los observa y deja salir un gran suspiro.

-Te confieso que no sabía si era lo correcto en venir acá – Don señala a la mucama – pero ella es muy convincente –

-Gracias Miriam – sonríe.

-No tiene quedarlas señorita – camina hacia la cómoda y abre un cajón – aquí les dejo esto – saca un libro y lo pone sobre la cama – en seguida les traigo algún bocadillo… ¿les apetece algo en especial? –

-Pues…. – Donatello observa a Michu y ella asiente.

-Es de confiar amor –

-Ok… - sonríe un poco apenado – pizza y soda estaría bien –

-Pues ya la tengo en la cocina – le guiña un ojo a Michu – La señorita me ha contado mucho sobre usted así que se cuáles son sus gustos – hace reverencia y sale de la habitación.

Donatello observa el enorme espacio dejando salir un largo silbido.

-Es muy grande aquí –

-Si lo sé – Michu camina y se sienta en la cama – demasiado grande para una niña sola –

Donatello la mira con un poco de pena.

-¿Sabes que hubiera hecho Mikey en este cuarto? – camina y se sienta a su lado tomando su mano – una gran pista para la patineta –

-Lo pensé igual – sonríe un poco – me da tanto gusto que estés aquí –

-A mi también – Donatello la besa con amor – te amo –

-Yo también te amo –

Ambos se miran un momento y Michu toma el libro que dejo Miriam.

-Mira – lo abre – es el álbum de fotos – señala las primeras páginas.

-¿Y esta niña de pelo largo? –

-Soy yo - ¬¬ - ¿Cómo no me conoces? –

Donatello sonríe un poco y la abraza.

-Es que no te conocí con el pelo largo – mira más fotos y señala una – supongo que ellos son ytus padres –

-Si – contesta con un poco de melancolía - ¿a quién me parezco? –

-Pues… - soba su barbilla pensando – tienes los rasgos de tu madre y los ojos y fuerza de tu padre –

Michu ladea su sonrisa y deja salir un largo bufido.

-Lo mismo piensa la abuela –

-Pues…creo que te conoce bien –

-Si pero no tolera lo que soy ni como soy – frunce el ceño – tal parece como si no me quisiera –

-¿Sabes algo? – deja salir un suspiro – cuando niños, el sensei nos regañaba e incluso en ocasiones teníamos que hacer deberes y entrenamientos que no queríamos y sentíamos por momentos que no nos quería por obligarnos a hacer lo que no queríamos – da vuelta a la pagina y apunta a una mujer de cara seria e impenetrable que estaba posando sentada y al lado de ella una pequeña niña – pero en el fondo lo hacía porque nos quería y siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotros –

-Splinter no se asemeja nada a mi abuela – frunce el ceño – a mi no me pareció que me dejara tantos años en un internado…es como si no quisiera verme por alguna razón… -

-O porque le dolía ver a su hijo muerto presente en ti –

Michu lo miro un poco sorprendida…¿Qué tanta razón tenia Donatello en esas palabras?, bajo la mirada y observo otra foto de un par de niños.

-Esa eres tú – dijo Don y señalo al otro pequeño - ¿Quién es el otro niño? –

-Jean Piere – contesta sin afán – de niño venia muy seguido junto con sus padres –

-¿Te quiere? – la voz de Donatello se quebró un poco.

-No – contesta seria – es por ese absurdo acuerdo que tiene la abuela con su familia.

-Aun así - toma sus manos – no sé cómo saldremos de todo esto –

-Yo tampoco – lo mira con temor – solo no quiero perderte jamás –

-No lo harás – ambos se abrazan y besan tiernamente.

-¡Señorita señorita! – Miriam entra corriendo a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ambos chicos se ponen de pie un poco asustados - ¿Qué sucede Miriam? –

-¡Señorita el joven Jean esta aquí abajo y viene a buscarla –

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –

En la universidad…

-¡¡De nuevo!! –

-Shhhhhhh – Micaela tapa la boca de un Rafael al borde de la histeria – no grites ¿quieres que nos escuchen? –

-¿Qué no puede ir alguien más? –

-Rafa… - lo mira a los ojos – el rector pidió que fuera yo personalmente – se sintió mal por haber mentido, pero Rafa no le dejaba otra opción, además ella sabia que no haría nada malo – pensé que me entenderías –

-Si te entiendo – se calma un poco – es solo que hoy tenemos reunión en la guarida – observa a su alrededor para que nadie los escuche – tenemos asuntos que tratar –

-Lo sé…lo sé… pero no puedo decirle no al rector y lo sabes –

-Ya está bien – deja salir un bufido – te acompaño –

-¡No! – ahora ella fue la que grito.

-Shhhhhh – el tapa su boca - ¿quieres que nos escuchen? –

-Rafa es que no puedes ir –

-¿Por qué no puedo ir? –

-Por que el rector se dará cuenta que hay algo entre nosotros – lo calma un poco - ¿captas Raphi? –

-No me digas así – se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada molesto.

-No te enojes… ¿sí?... – lo besa en los labios – sabes que te amo y pase lo que pase en esa cabecita tuya – le apunta en la frente – siempre…siempre recuerda que te amo con toda el alma –

-Yo también te amo peke – la abraza – por eso siempre quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte –

-Lo se Raphi – corresponde el abrazo – pero nada malo me pasara –

Ambos se besan.

-Me tengo que ir – Micaela observa asu alrededor – ya pronto me toca dar la clase – lo besa nuevamente – te llamo cuando llegue a casa y recuerda que te amo y nunca lo olvides tontito –

-Yo también – le hace una seña con la mano y deja salir un suspiro – solo quiero que estés bien – dice pero ella ya no lo escucha, pero alguien mas si lo hizo.

-Que tierno – Taiki se encuentra a espaldas de Rafael – y que romántico…pero es una lástima que no seas tu quien la cuide el día de hoy –

-¿A qué te refieres imbécil? – Rafa se voltea y le sostiene la mirada – además – enarca una ceja – no te enseño tu Tío papi sakí que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –

-Ah, veo que te diste cuenta que tenia rato escuchando –

-Claro – sonríe con algo de sorna – a diferencia tuya yo si soy un verdadero ninja –

-Auch… que fuerte puñalada – ríe con sarcasmo – te entreno bien la viaja rata..¿he? –

-Si – afirma llevando un control – la vieja rata me enseño bien y ¿tu? – Se cruza de brazos – ¿te enseño bien el ratón que se esconde atemorizado? –

Los ojos de Taiki se vieron el coraje por ese comentario.

-Pues lo suficiente para hacerme cargo de tu novia esta noche – sonríe triunfante.

-Deja de decir estupideces y no trates de mentirme – le da la espalda – no funcionara esta vez – comienza a caminar.

-¿Seguro? – se detiene Rafael – para que estés mas conforme de que si te miento o no – da un paso hacia Rafael y susurra en su oído – La media luna a las diez y media -

Rafael frunce el ceño y sigue caminando sin mirara atrás, con paso firme se pierde de la vista de Taiki, este a su vez saca su celular y marca esperando a que contesten.

-Fase uno lista – suelta una gran carcajada – te toca la fase dos –

En el bufete de abogados…

-Claro, tal y como habíamos pactado – karai cuelga su celular y espera a entrar a la oficina.

-En un momento la atiende – Brandon le indica a una desesperada Karai.

Leo sale de la oficina con unos papeles en la mano y con un poco de prisa.

-Leo – karai lo llama – espera –

-¿Karai? – se detiene y camina hacia ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Necesito que la señorita Elizalde me oriente sobre una de las firmas de hoy –

-Con que de eso se trata –

-Si – muerde su labio inferior – y no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy, los accionistas que veré hoy no confían para nada en nosotros y es muy difícil para mi actuar si no confían…¿me entiendes? –

-Te entiendo – deja salir un suspiro – pero simplemente colectas lo que cosechas – niega con la cabeza – muchas veces te lo advertí y no me escuchabas –

-Ya lo se… lo se… - desvía la mirada con tristeza – se que me merezco todo esto… pero aun así es muy difícil –

Leo no puede dejar de sentir ese espíritu de ayuda y compasión que lo caracteriza de todos, su honor y ética le impiden dejar a su antiguo enemigo de batallas en desventaja y sin ayuda.

-Escucha karai – niega con la cabeza – solo por esta vez te ayudare… ¿entendido? – le indica con el dedo – pero solo esta vez, después será por tu propio merito e inteligencia salir adelante y mostrar todo lo contrario lo que eras tú y tu clan –

-Te agradezco – hace reverencia – sé que me ayudas por los viejos tiempos – le regala una sonrisa – eres muy noble Leonardo – de pronto cambia su rostro a angustia – pero… -

-¿pero qué? –

-Leonardo… tu novia, supe que se sintió mal ayer y según lo que escuche fue porque nos vio en la cafetería –

-¿Quién te conto eso? –

-Recuerda que Taiki está con tu hermano y su novia en la misma universidad y además estábamos en la cafetería cuando tu otro hermano llamo –

-Tienes razón – baja la mirada pensativo – no me agrada mentir y le diré la verdad –

-No espera – finge preocupación – hay mentiras piadosas – enarca una ceja – es por el bien de ella no quiero que por mi culpa sufra una recaída… lo menos que quiero es causarle algún daño –

Leonardo lo piensa un poco y recuerda algo que dijo Alex en casa "hay mentiras piadosas"…

-Está bien – niega con la cabeza – aunque no me guste será lo mejor por ahora, ya después le contare la verdad… será la primera y última vez que mienta a ella –

-Es una buena decisión, además lo haces por que la mas –

-Y no sabes cuánto – Leo miro la puerta de la oficina – ella cambio y lleno toda mi vida… no se cómo pude vivir sin ella –

Karai frunce el ceño, no pudo evitar sentir coraje al escuchar esas palabras, ya que ella en su tiempo no pudo lograr cambiar a Leonardo a su bando ni mucho menos enamorarlo.

-Se nota que se aman mucho –

-Si –

-De nuevo gracias Leonardo, nos vemos en la media luna a las diez de la noche… ¿conoces ese restaurant? –

-Creo que si – lo piensa un poco - ¿en un restaurant? –

-Si y para que estés más tranquilo mi primo y una acompañante irán también – pone cara seria – todo limpiamente –

-Así debe de ser –

En esos momentos sale Alex y los ve charlando juntos, cosa que no le gusto demasiado.

-Puede pasar señorita Sakí –

-Gracias – hace reverencia a Leo – nos vemos en la noche – susurra casi audible.

Karai camina y entra a la oficina tranquilamente y se sienta cómodamente.

-Sin interrupciones – observa a Brandon y a Leo – y quiero los expedientes que pedí – ambos chicos asienten y Alex cierra la puerta.

-No se por qué no confió en esa mujer – Brandon mira a Leo - y algo me dice que tu tampoco deberías hacerlo –

Ambos chicos salen al cuarto de papeleo y expedientes, mientras en la oficina.

-Toma asiento – Alex la mira ya cómoda – bueno, me alegra que ya estés a gusto – camina al lado de ella y se sienta en su escritorio - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Karai? –

-¿Karai? – Enarca una ceja – ¿no más señorita saki? –

-Tu finges frente a Leo y yo lo hago igual – frunce el ceño – solo que yo lo hago para protegerlo – se recarga en el escritorio – no mas formalidades contigo –

-Bravo…bravo – aplaude un par de veces - ¿sacas las garras gatita? –

-Déjate de tonterías y di a que has venido – toma un par de hojas y comienza a leerlas – no me hagas perder tiempo –

Karai se recarga en el escritorio quedando frente a frente.

-A mi no me hablas así – suena su voz profunda – en este momento me pides disculpas o me encargo de tu amiguita y de tu amorcito –

Alex levanta la mirada con temor.

-Ya lo sabes – frunce el ceño – pide perdón ahora – sonríe sarcásticamente – recuerda que Leo ahora que es humano está en una clara desventaja y tu amiga peor – fija la mirada con ira – y ni siquiera sabrán que fue lo que los ataco –

-Perdón – dice rápidamente – te pido disculpas señorita Karai –

-Vez como eso suena mejor – se pone de pie triunfante – solo quería preguntarte algo – pone una mano en su cintura - ¿te gusta que te mientan?–

Alex con la mirada baja y temblando de impotencia, apretaba el puño sin importar el casi romper un papel que tenía en la mano.

-A que te refieres – dice apenas audible por la impotencia del momento.

-La media luna a las diez y media – le guiña un ojo – no llegues tarde y quizás te lleves una sorpresa – suelta una carcajada y sale de la oficina riendo de igual manera.

Ese día apenas comenzaba, nadie sabía lo que se veía venir…nadie y tampoco sabían lo que iba a doler…cada uno tendrá una prueba…¿Qué tanto puede soportar un corazón que ama?

Ellos estarán por saberlo…


	13. Destinos inciertos

Hola a todos

de nuevo con un capitulo mas aqui

y miles de gracias por sus reviews n.n de verdad me animan demasiado

y tengo que decirles que tenemos un nuevo lector O.O

Gael, mi pequeño de 5 años y medio ya esta leyendo, en su kinder ya deven de entrar leyendo a primer año de primaria O.O

y ya esta aprendiendo demasiado a pesar de que fue cambio de colegio en noviembre, no sabia ni las vocales

y ahora ya esta leyendo y parte de eso es gracias a ustedes por que le llama la atencion leer historias

de sus super heroes favoritos "TMNT" en especial de Leonardo que es su favorito.

asi que chicas tienen un pequeño lector que hace lo que puede para leer sus fics, eso si lo mantendre alejado de la categoria M XD

Gracias de nuevo

su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Nunca había tardado tanto en ponerse el uniforme de aquella academia, los murmullos de los niños que recién llegaban no le distraían de su pensamiento, uno de ellos se acerca a el y ni siquiera es capaz de notarlo, a pesar que siempre estaba atento como su hermano le enseñaba o al menos eso trataba.

-¿Sensei? – el niño hace señas con la mano en su rostro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Otro niño se acerca - ¿no reacciona? –

-No – el primer niño niega con la cabeza - ¿y si chuparon su cerebro y es un zombi? –

-¿Tú crees? –

-Puede ser posible – pone una mano en su barbilla - ¿recuerdas la película de los alíen? –

En esos momentos Mikey baja de las nubes y reacciona las palabras de los niños.

-Destruir humanos – se pone de pie y camina algo torpe – destruir la humanidad –

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – gritan ambos niños y corren alrededor del salón de entrenamiento.

-¡Destruir! – Mikey los persigue con una sonrisa malvada.

Katy recién entraba y se detiene en el marco de la puerta observándolo jugar con aquellos niños, no había cosa más adorable para ella, se veía tan infantil y tierno… era algo que no quería que cambiara en el, esa sonrisa transparente que la atrapo.

-¡Oye alíen! – grita sonriendo – no puedes acabar con los niños –

Mikey se detiene justo con un niño en sus brazos.

-No al menos después de la clase – señala el reloj.

Mikey sonríe y baja al niño despacio.

-Que divertido sensei – el niño sigue riendo.

-Si que lo fue – observa el reloj igual – pero ya termino la diversión por ahora – les apunta sus ropas – vayan a cambiarse, hoy les daré un entrenamiento especial –

-¡¿Cuál?! – todos los niños gritaron, no había duda que era el mejor con los niños.

-Equilibrio – los niños se vieron desganados al principio – pero al puro estilo ¡¡Mikey!! –

-¡¡iujuuuuuu!! – los niños salen corriendo a los vestidores de alumnos a cambiarse.

Katy observa a Mikey que no deja de sonreír al ver a aquellos pequeños correr, camina hacia el y se para a su lado.

-Es grandioso ser niño…¿ verdad? –

-Si – baja la mirada – aun que la gente dice estar mal comportarse como ellos –

-¿Lo dices por mi papa? –

Mikey solo asiente y se aleja un poco sentándose en la esquina recargándose en la pared con algo de pesadez.

-Su pongo que tu papa ya está muy complacido ´por tu noviazgo con Gonzalo – dice con desgano.

-Lamentablemente el no te conoce como yo – Katy camina y se inclina a la altura de el – suele ser bastante obstinado –

-No se por qué me pongo así – sonríe con melancolía – después de todo este fue nuestro plan –

Katy se acerca y lo besa en los labios y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Podrían ponerme miles de príncipes azules – lo suelta un poco y apoya su frente junto a la de el – pero tú siempre serás mi príncipe rana que besare cada día para que esté a mi lado –

Mikey sonríe y la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Aun me confundes con rana – la suelta y enarca una ceja divertido – ya no soy verde –

-Lo sé – ríe igual – pero siempre lo serás para mí –

-¿Lo dices porque estoy ojón? – hace un tipo de puchero.

Ambos chicos ríen de nuevo olvidando aquel trago amargo de la mañana, pero…

-Hey tortolos – Gon los llama desde la puerta – las clases deben seguir –

-Ya vamos Gonzo – repentinamente recuerda algo – Bebe… no olvides que hoy tenemos reunión en la guarida – le susurra para que Gonzalo no escuchara.

-¡¡Lo había olvidado!! – se pone de pie alarmada - ¡no puede ser! – se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano – bebe – toma las manos de Mikey – hoy papa celebrara una cena en casa por lo de Gonzalo y lo mío –

-¡Cena! – Mikey observa a Gonzalo que solo levanta los hombros resignados – pero bebe… esta reunión es importante –

-Lo se bebe – Katy muerde su labio inferior – pero ya conoces a papa y si queremos seguir viéndonos como siempre debo tenerlo contento… ¿me entiendes? –

-Por eso no me agradaba su plan – Gonzalo camina hacia ellos – sabia que esto terminaría por suceder –

-No es tu culpa Gonzo – Mikey trata de asimilar lo acontecido, su bebe y Gonzalo en una cena donde festejarían su noviazgo – ya bastante haces con ayudarnos –

-¿Entonces? – Katy lo mira a los ojos - ¿entiendes…verdad? –

-Claro bebe – toca su mejilla con amor – vayan a dar las clases después hablaremos –

-Si – katy lo besa nuevamente – recuerda que te amo bebe – le da la espalda y sale rápidamente a cambiarse para su clase dejando a Gonzalo y Mikey.

-No te preocupes – Gonzalo le da una palmada haciendo que sus pelos rubios se movieran un poco – no pasara nada malo – le guiña un ojo – además te contare detalles de lo que pase – se aleja para su clase.

-No – Mikey frunce el ceño – yo me daré los detalles – fija la mirada hacia dirección de Gonzalo – nadie me contara…yo lo veré –

En la mansión…

-¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí? – Michu observa a Donatello – si te ve aquí le contara a la abuela y desatara la furia de la vieja –

-Pero… - Donatello lo piensa un poco – y si lo enfrentamos – toma las manos de Michu – yo no tengo miedo de lo que digan o hagan – enarca una ceja – créeme en enfrentado cosas peores a esta –

-No lo dudo amor… pero- desvía la mirada – no se qué tan mal reaccionen y lo que menos quiero es que te lastimen en el proceso –

-Señorita – habla con apuro la mucama – dese prisa –

-Ya se – Michu toma a Donatello de las manos – no salgas de aquí y yo le diré que estoy ocupada y tendrá que irse…¿entendido? –

-Pero Michu –

-No hay peros ahora amor – corre hacia la puerta – enseguida regreso – le lanza un beso al aire – te amo – y sale de la habitación.

-No me gusta nada esto – la mucama mira a Don – ella lo quiere mucho a usted… solo nunca olvide eso por favor –

Donatello solo asiente y ve salir a la mucama de la habitación, se dice que toda persona pensante tiene un grado de curiosidad y esta vez no sería la excepción, con paso lento y cauteloso y ¿Por qué no? Haciendo dotes de su entrenamiento sale de la habitación y se dirige al recibidor, justo donde se encontraba Jean y Michu.

-Que sorpresa Jean Piere – Michu saluda sin mucho afán - ¿Cómo has estado? –

-¿Cómo? – Hace cara de sorpresa – años sin vernos y ese saludo tan frio – niega con la cabeza – recuerda que estamos comprometidos querida Miroslava –

Michu tuerce un poco el labio y se acerca a el y se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se separa y se sienta en uno de los elegantes sillones y le indica con la mano que el haga lo mismo.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, hace tantos años que no se de ti – se sienta cómodamente frente a ella – lo último que supe fue que te habías fugado de casa –

-Fuiste bien informado –

-Sí que tuviste una gran aventura ¿no es así? –

-La mejor… no te lo imaginas –

-¿Conociste mucha gente en el proceso? – enarca una ceja.

-La mejor –

-¿Chicos? –

-SI – afirma – cuatro de ellos muy especiales y a tres amigas que ahora son mis hermanas –

-Cuatro y tres – suena pensativo - ¿Parejas? –

-Eres muy deductivo como siempre Jean – enarca una ceja – si, así es son parejas –

-Pero si mis matemáticas son correctas – ahora el enarca una ceja – sobra un chico…¿no es asi? –

-Tan inteligente como siempre, veo que recuerdas cuanto son dos mas dos –

-Si, y también que hace falta un par ahí –

-Pero que linda sorpresa tan agradable ven mis viejos ojos –

Michu se gira sorprendida y con horror descubre que su querida abuela estaba justo parada en la entrada del recibidor, apoyada en su fino bastón y con un elegante vestido verde los mira con la cara complacida al ver esa pareja junta.

-Querida - Jean se pone de pie y la saluda caballerosamente – que gusto que estés aquí –

-Querida abuela – dice arrastrando cada palabra – no sabía que vendrías –

-Por el contrario yo sabía que Jean estaría aquí y decidí venir a ver a los futuros – afirma con delicadeza – vengo exhausta –

-Por favor – Jean toma su mano delicadamente y la lleva a tomar asiento – vengo de las obras de beneficencia – observa a Michu con sorna – es una pena si esos chicos se quedaran sin ayuda… ¿no lo crees querida? –

Michu aprieta sus puños con ira contenida, sabía perfectamente porque lo decía, sabía lo que cada palabra llevaba.

-Si – contesta casi en murmuro – sería una pena si existiera persona más vil y sin escrúpulos que les retirara su ayuda… una persona sin alma ni vida –

La abuela enarco una ceja al saber que ella se refería a su persona, pero aun asi no le dio demasiada importancia ya que ella inicio el comentario y había dado frutos como ella quería.

-Que bueno que estamos todos reunidos y asi podremos fijar fecha para la boda –

-Me parece una buena idea – Jean la segunda.

-A mi no – Michu se pone de pie – no me parece eso abuela – la mira fijamente – tu y yo ya habíamos hablado –

-¿Sucede algo que no sepa? –

-No querido – la abuela mira con severidad a su nieta – son nervios prenupciales –

-Abuela –

-¿Sabes querido? – Observa a Jean – Miroslava está algo nerviosa por algunas personas que necesitan de ella – enarca una ceja y mira a Michu – Leonardo, Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Micaela, Katherine, Alexandra y un pobre mas diablo que ellos que está en peligro su pobre existencia – frunce el ceño – Donatello –

Michu se sobresalto al escuchar cada uno de esos nombres ¿Cómo rayos supo la abuela de ellos? Se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez, por su parte Donatello se tenso al escuchar semejante amenaza indirecta y se disponía a salir en defensa clara de su novia pero un par de brazos lo detuvo.

-Deténgase – Miriam lo toma del brazo asustada – no complique más las cosas.

Donatello la mira y regresa su atención al recibidor.

-Pobre y tierna Miroslava – Jean se pone de pie y la abraza – tan gentil y caritativa – la separa y toma su rostro con una mano – no te preocupes te prometo que al casarnos yo velare por esos pobres infelices –

-No lo dudo que así será querido… no lo dudo – la abuela sonó tan segura como lo estaba.

Jean baja un poco su rostro y besa la mejilla de una shockeada Michu, Donatello desvía la mirada con impotencia mientras sus musculas temblaban, Miriam sostenía el brazo de Donatello mientras veía esa imagen en ella, miro a Donatello y su corazón se estrujo al ver semejante dolor en alguien tan joven.

En la oficina…

-Alex – suena por el interfono Lucy – tienes visita –

-Lucy… no estoy para visitas –

-Ni para mi – se escucho una voz conocida –

-¿Rafael? – se escucha un silencio – que pase Lucy y por favor que no nos interrumpan –

-Claro – asiente a Rafael – pasa –

-Gracias – entra y cierra la puerta - ¿tan mal te fue que no quieres ni verme? –

-No digas eso – camina y se deja caer al sillón que tiene al lado del escritorio – hoy no fue mi día –

-Permíteme adivinar – enarca una ceja -¿karai? –

-Si – se tapa la cara con ambas manos dejando salir un suspiro – hoy la trate como la basura que es y la muy sínica me amenazo con Mica y Leo – destapa su rostro – tuve que humillarme y pedir perdón –

-Miserable – apretó sus puños con ira – si no estuviera con esa artimañas yo…yo… - en su rostro se notaba la furia – ya se las haría pagar una a una como lo hicimos antes de ser humanos –

-No lo dudo ni por un momento – deja salir un suspiro – pero por el momento no tenemos más opción hasta saber que es en realidad lo que quieren –

-Yo tengo una palabra –

-¿Cuál? –

-Venganza – ambos se miran con temor por lo que fuera a pasar y lo peor es que solo ellos estaban enterados, un secreto de lo cual no era nada agradable compartir… un secreto que no les dejaba vivir en paz.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente o al menos eso pensaban, mientras tanto en la guarida…

-¿Y ese trajecito? – Rafa pregunta a su hermano mayor quien salía de su habitación – muy elegante para salir con la ex señorita – ríe un poco - ¿A dónde irán? –

-No saldré con Alex – dice seriamente – una junta de las firmas de papeleos de unas empresas – baja la mirada culpable – ya le había contado a Alex –

-Valla…valla – lo mira de abajo hacia arriba – ahora si que ya te convertiste en una persona muy importante –

-No juegues así Rafa – le dirige una mirada seria – es trabajo común y corriente como el de ustedes –

-Si que es duro trabajar – Mikey sale vestido con un pants y sudadera verde tipo soldado –

-¿Y tú con esa finta? –

-Tengo una misión – dice despreocupado.

-Tu y tus misiones – Rafa rueda los ojos con cansancio – no cabe duda que estás loco –

-¿Quién está loco? –

Don va subiendo con la mirada baja y con la cara triste.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te paso? – Rafa lo palmea en la espalda.

-Acabo de presenciar algo en lo que no pude intervenir – aprieta su puño – y eso me dolió como no tienen una idea –

-Ya se – Rafa se frota la frente – no hace falta ser adivino para saber lo que paso – apunta a Mikey – tu de seguro a juzgar por tu ropa iras a vigilar a katy por que no se por que presiento que ya andas algo celoso del pobre diablo de Gonzalo – enarca una ceja – pero tú te lo buscaste por idear planes tan descabellados – apunta a Donatello – y tu, seguro que tiene que ver con Michu – apunta a Leo – y tu – lo mira con molestia – no se por qué presiento que la junta se llama zorra Karai –

-¡Me estas llamando mentiroso! – a Leo le dolió mas de lo que pensaba.

-¡¿Y acaso no le eres?! – le respondió en el mismo tono que su hermano -¡¡Con un demonio abre los ojos maldita sea!! –

-¡No comiences con lo mismo! –

-Leo – Donatello comenzó con voz firme – yo pienso lo mismo que Rafa – frunce el ceño – antes solo nos causaba problemas… y no veo por qué tiene que cambiar la situación ahora –

-¿Tu también Don? –

-Lo siento, solo digo lo que pienso –

-Leo – esta vez fue Mikey – esa mujer me da miedo – retrocede un par de pasos al ver la mirada de su hermano mayor – digo… no miedo, miedo… si no precaución – sonríe con su típica risa nerviosa.

-No puedo creerlo – niega con la cabeza – ella está cambiando y necesita ayuda –

-¿Y Alex… no la necesita? –

-Es muy diferente… ella me tiene a mi –

-¡¡Es lo mismo!! –

-¡¡No lo es Rafael!! – Grita más molesto - ¡yo amo a Alex y con karai solo es ayuda por el honor de nuestro clan! –

-¡¡Honor!! – Rafael toma del cuello de las ropas de Leo -¡¡por el maldito honor perderás mas de lo que te imaginas!! –

-¡Suéltame! – Le quita las manos con brusquedad -¡¿De cuando acá tu sabes lo correcto o incorrecto?! –

-¡Mas de lo que tú sabes! –

La paciencia en ambos estaba unida por una pequeña fibra de hilo, un solo rose mas y ambos terminarían en una discusión mas fuerte si bien les iba o como en los viejos tiempos a golpes.

-Cálmense chicos – Don se pone entre ellos – estamos demasiado alterados por muchas cosas –

-Don tiene razón – Mikey le segunda - ¿Por qué no resolver las cosas como lindos y tiernos hermanos?...como antes –

-No somos ni la mitad de lo que éramos antes – Leo le dedica una mirada molesto a Rafa y comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-Tienes razón – Rafa habla de pronto haciendo que Leo se detenga sin voltear a verlo – No eres ni la mitad del Antiguo Leonardo - frunce el ceño y le da la espalda igual – aquel que no se pensaba en protegernos antes que a nadie – camina a su habitación, Leo con la mirada molesta continua su andar.

-Creo que esto está muy mal – Mikey observa a ambos lados mirándolos alejarse…lejanía que pareciera eterna e irreparable.

-Si Mikey… tienes razón - lo dice con un deje de nostalgia – de nuevo nuestra hermandad se está viendo dañada… al igual que nuestros corazones… -

Ambos chicos se miran en silencio… buscando una respuesta a tanto dolor…


	14. situación disfrazada

Hola a todos

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero y sea de su agrado

Miles de gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir adelante

Ahora las cosas se complican más y mas problemas se vienen encima

¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor verdadero?

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

En la casa de Katy todo ya estaba listo para aquella cena esperada por los padres de Katy, ella lucia un lindo vestido corto de color blanco, unos accesorios dorados y elegantes y su pelo ondulado largo y sedoso resaltaba lo bello de la chica, ella estaba parada en la puerta de la casa mirando al exterior con la puerta abierta, soñaba con aquel que llegara fuera Mikey y no Gonzalo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera hija? – la señora finamente vestida se acerca a ella - ¿estás nerviosa? –

-Nerviosa no sería la palabra mama –

-¿Entonces cual sería? –

-Por el momento no tengo las palabras indicadas mama – baja la mirada algo triste.

-¿Por qué estas así hija? –

-¿Así como? – contesta sin mirara a su madre.

-¿Eres feliz hija? – Levanta su rostro con una mano para que la mire - ¿lo eres? –

-Yo..yo… -

-Buenas noches – Gonzalo llega repentinamente –

-Buenas noches – saludan ambas mujeres.

-Perdón si llegue un poco antes –

-No te preocupes – la señora observa a Gonzalo con un traje gris y una corbata ocre, su pelo cuidadosamente peinado sin que decir de sus zapatos bien lustrados muy diferente al primer pretendiente de su hija – pasa por favor –

-Si – observa a Katy - ¿podríamos hablar? –

-Mama… ¿podrías? –

La señora los observa y sonrie.

-Entiendo – les guiña un ojo – yo también quería hablar asolas con tu padre cuando novios –le susurra a su hija – debe de estar nervioso… tranquilízalo –

-Ok… mama – le devuelve la sonrisa.

La señora se aleja y entra a la casa, Gonzalo observa que su suegra de mentiras se retira y toma a katy de la mano y la saca mas afuera llegando al jardín junto a un gran árbol.

-Katy –

-Ya lo se Gon – suspira desganada – solo entremos y hagamos que esto parezca de verdad –

-Pero Katy – suena serio – ¿Qué tanto podrá durar esto? –

-Lo suficiente en lo que Mikey y yo buscamos una solución sana para todos – frunce el ceño – prometiste ayudarnos –

-Lo se y no me estoy echando para atrás – niega con la cabeza – me preocupa que alguien salga lastimado en todo esto –

-No pasara nada – lo toma de las manos – eres el mejor amigo que pudiera desear –

-Barbera – la mira de soslayo –

-Encanto – lo jala y lo lleva hacia la casa – anda mi papa ya sabes cómo es desesperado –

-Si ya lo sé –

Ambos chicos entran a la casa y justo en esos momentos unas cuantas hojas caen del árbol y repentinamente algo más pesado que una hoja, en un instante se oye un chillido de un gato y un grito algo familiar.

-Ayyyyy mama – un Mikey cae del árbol con la gracia de una manzana – como duele el amor – se soba la retaguardia – gato traidor – mira de soslayo a un gato erizado del susto – por tu culpa casi caigo sobre mi bebe –

Se sacude y camina sigilosamente hasta una de las ventanas donde observa a todos sentarse a la mesa gustosamente.

-Que comience el show –

_**En la guarida…**_

-Por lo que veo Mikey y Leo estarán ocupados por esta noche – Donatello toma dos jugos del refrigerador.

-¿Y que hará Michu hoy? – Rafa se encontraba sentado en el sofá y observa que su hermano se dirige hacia el.

-Pues no la he llamado – le ofrece uno de los jugos y se sienta a su lado – no se qué decirle – se queda pensativo.

-¿Y tú? –

-Pues… - se recarga en el respaldo con pesadez – algo ronda mi cabeza pero … -

-¿pero? –

-¿Hola? – Se escucha una voz femenina – traigo a alguien – dice ladinamente

-Acá estamos – grita Donatello – y Nala es bienvenida -

Alex entra a la guarida y observa solo a Don y Rafa, este ultimo lanza una mirada asesina a la pequeña mascota quien corresponde con un gruñido.

-¿Solos? – Carga a la mascota antes de que ataque el pantalón de Rafael -

-El sensei está en su habitación– contesta con desgano Rafael - ¿y tu? –

-Sola – se sienta en el sofá frente a los chicos – anda Nala, ve con sensei – la baja y acaricia su pelo – ve y no te portes mal -

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – ofrece Donatello.

-No se – lo piensa un poco – quizás algo ligero –

-¿Qué tan ligero? –

-¿Tienen helado de chocolate? –

-¡Chocolate! – Rafa se sorprende - ¿escuchaste lo que pediste? –

-Es verdad – se sorprende ella misma – mejor de vainilla – asiente sonriendo – se me antoja un helado de vainilla con galletas y un plátano estaría bien – se pone seria – ante todo debemos de comer algo saludable – ambos chicos la miran sorprendidos sin decir palabra.

-Está bien – ríe un poco Donatello – te lo traigo – se pone de pie y va a la cocina –

-¿Leo? – pregunta repentinamente.

-Pues en la reunión –

-¿Reunión? – Alex se sorprende un poco - ¿Cuál reunión? –

-A la que te había dicho –

-No sé a qué te refieres – niega contrariada.

Donatello sale de la cocina un tanto preocupado.

-Haber… ¿no lo sabías? – Frunce el ceño – pero si él dijo que tú ya estabas enterada –

-No – dice casi sin aire – me dijo que estaría meditando un poco con el sensei – pone sus manos en su pecho - ¿me mintió? –

-No espera, estamos hablando de Leo – Donatello camina hacia la sala olvidando el helado – debe de haber una explicación a esto –

-Ya se me hacia raro que se fuera tan bien vestidito – Rafa desvía la mirada con molestia.

-¿Bien vestido? –

-Rafa – Donatello lo reprende un poco – no estás ayudando a nada –

-Yo no voy a ser su tapadera – se endereza molesto – me imagino con quien esta –

-¡Rafa! –

-¡Por favor Donatello! – Se pone de pie molesto - ¡hasta tú lo imaginaste! – lo señala – y no lo niegues –

-No…no puedo creerlo – Alex luce la mirada perdida – me mintió… Leo me mintió –

-Espera – Donatello camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado – no adelantes las cosas y no le hagas caso a este boca floja –

Alex levanta la mirada rápidamente con un solo pensamiento.

-La media luna – dice repentinamente.

-¿Qué? – Rafael se queda pensando - ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –

-Karai… me dijo algo de que si me gustaban las mentiras y luego me dijo la media luna a las diez y media –

-¿Y eso que significa? – Donatello frunce el ceño.

-Quiere decir que quieren que vayamos –

-¿Qué? –

-SI Don, ese tipejo me dijo que él estaría con Micaela en ese lugar que dijo Alex –

-Trampa – Donatello se pone serio – eso es demasiada coincidencia –

-Lo se – sonríe de lado – y tiene mi nombre escrito ahí –

-Y el mío también – Alex supone de pie –

-Un momento – rafa la sienta tomándola de los hombres – tú te quedas –

-Oblígame – se pone de pie.

-No estoy para terquedades –

-Pero yo si – frunce el ceño – yo quiero ver que pasa en ese lugar –

-Alex – Don pone una mano en su hombro – no creo que sea prudente –

-Yo lo creo – los mira con ojos suplicantes – debo enterarme…por favor – baja un poco la mirada – solo quiero quitar de mi mente esa idea –

-¿Cuál idea? – Don teme preguntar.

-Leo y Karai – dice con voz temblorosa.

-Está bien – Rafa asiente – después de todo es nuestro derecho – toma de la mano a Alex – vayamos –

-Pero… -

-Don, tu espera a los demás, nosotros estaremos en contacto –

-Está bien – no tiene más remedio que aceptar – solo tengan cuidado –

Alex y Rafa asienten y se van rápidamente echándole un último vistazo al reloj 9:50…

_**En casa de Katy….**_

-Estuvo deliciosa su comida señora – Gonzalo limpia su boca con educación.

-Gracias hijo – le sonríe mientras toma el platón del postre – gustas un poco mas de fresas con chantillí –

-No gracias – inclina un poco la cabeza – debo guardar la línea… ya sabe – mira a Katy – el deporte –

-Me encanta tu manera tan responsable de ver las cosas –el señor Smith bebe un poco de vino tinto – seguro que tu eres el mejor de la academia –

-Pues… - lo piensa un poco – mucho me temo decir que no –

-¿Cómo? – Enarca una ceja - ¿hay alguien mejor que tú en combate? –

-Asi es Señor y es el mejor que he visto en la academia e incluso me atrevo a afirmar que en torneos –

-¿Y quién esa maravilla de chico? –

-Miguel Ángel Yoshi – dice serio.

-¿Cómo…ese niño? –

-Pues no es tan niño señor, tiene dieciocho años y es muy bueno – sonríe un poco – hace poco me gano en combate en tan solo segundos – deja salir el aire – y a lo que me conto sus hermanos lo son igual –

-¿En el karate? –

-En el ninjitsu papa – katy se apresura a contar – ellos son ninjas graduados –mira a Gonzalo – y ya casi tiene diecinueve años -

-Eso no lo sabía – bebe un poco más de su copa – algo bueno debería de tener después de todo… uno contra mil – ríe con voz profunda.

A katy no le gusto nada ese comentario y su madre lo noto, pero no quiso darle importancia… al menos no por el momento

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia –

Fuera de la ventana…

-Cosas sin importancia – murmura molesto Mikey quitándose un par de hojas en el pelo – era mas fácil vigilar al clan del pie – resopla con cansancio – pero esto me importa aun mas – pega el oído para escuchar mejor.

-Qué bueno que están reunidos para proponerles algo –

-¿Usted dirá señor? –

-Pues les tengo una sorpresa – enarca una ceja – pero será el próximo sábado –

-¿Y…que es papa? – Katy pregunta con temor.

-Es una sorpresa hija – asiente – lo único que les pido es que vistan sus mejores ropas… ya que será un evento muy importante –

-Claro señor –

-Pero hijo no seas tan tímido – observa al par de chicos – puedes tomar la mano de mi hija –

-Pero señor – Gonzalo suena nervioso poniendo su cara a mil rojos – no quiero ser irrespetuoso –

-Pero claro que no lo eres – toma su copa y bebe mas – tú eres lo mejor para mi hija, así que estas en absoluta confianza –

Fuera de la ventana…

- Absoluta confianza – remeda la voz de su suegro – ya me está cansando este señor papi suegro –

Mikey enmudece al instante y su rostro desencajado al ver que la propia Katy toma la mano de Gonzalo y lo que menos esperaba era que el mismo Gonzalo depositara un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Katy…

-No… - dice sin aire - ¿Por qué? –

El padre de katy sonrió complacido y con gusto, Mikey solo quería saber que fue lo que paso… ¿Qué paso?...su mente era un embrollo de preguntas e inquietudes.

-Estas actuando ¿verdad bebe?...¿sí? –

Aprieta con impotencia el marco de la ventana y no puede dejar de sentir aquella terrible tristeza que agobia su corazón y alma, el fuera y solo mientras adentro están felices por una unión que no es la de el. Se aleja un poco cuando el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar.

Temblando, con los ojos cerrados

El cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tu

-Yo contesto – Katy se retira de la mesa y toma el teléfono - ¿diga? -

Hablando de lo que te ha pasado

Intentando ordenar palabras

Para no hacerme tanto daño

Tanto daño y yo…sigo temblando

-Te amo –

-¿Mikey? – susurra para que nadie la escuche - ¿Qué pasa? -

De la mano y con mucho cuidado

Os besaste e hice silencio cuando no había luz

-¿Cómo va todo? –

-Creo que bien bebe -

Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo

Como el que cuenta que ha pensado

Que ha decidido que seguimos

Siendo amigos y yo estoy temblando

-Y si decimos la verdad –

-No bebe – dice apresurada – no podemos por ahora…no hay solución –

-Pero te amo –

-Yo también… pero… -

Y llorando me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar

Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar

-¿Pero? –

-No es el momento –

-Luchemos por nuestro amor bebe¡¡no me dejes así!! –

-No te estoy dejando –

-¿Entonces? –

-Bebe, sabes que solo ganamos tiempo para estar juntos –

-Pero no lo estamos -

Desgarrándome suplicándote

Intentando hacerte recordar…

-Lo se bebe…no me hagas esto ahora –

-Recuerda que prometimos luchar por lo nuestro –

-Y lo estamos haciendo…bebe lo siento pero no es el momento…lo lamento…pero… -

-¿Pero? -

Pero tú solo dices…voy a colgar..

-Voy a colgar… -

Mikey observa su celular y se recarga a un lado de la ventana observando y solo escuchando.. Cierra sus ojos y se abraza a sí mismo, como dolía tanto algo que el mismo planeo…¿porque tanto dolor?...

-Tengo frio – susurra casi audible – estoy temblando – algo brilloso rodo por su rostro –estoy…temblando… -

_**Una moto va a toda velocidad en la ciudad…**_

-¡Sostente! – grita Rafael a su acompañante.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! – grita Alex.

Rafael solo sonríe de lado y aumenta la velocidad compartiendo así el mismo gusto en ambos por la velocidad, tiempo después se detienen frente a un lujoso restaurant donde un anuncio luminoso mostraba una media luna.

-Creo que es aquí –

-Si – Alex asiente y mira a su alrededor - ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando realmente? –

-Ni yo lo se – frunce el ceño – pero tengamos cuidado –

Ambos asienten y caminan un poco más hacia el restaurant.

-Espera – Rafa enarca una ceja - ¿Qué tan ninja te crees? –

-¿Cómo? –

Minutos después ambos chicos estaban en la parte trasera del restaurant donde unos pies se miran perderse por uno de los ductos de aire.

-No puedo creer que ustedes hacían esto seguido – Alex camina a gatas con un poco de dificultad.

-Pues lo hacíamos cuando teníamos que vigilar, tal y como lo hacemos ahora – suelta un pequeño bufido – pero hay una diferencia enorme que me permite hacerlo con más soltura en esta ocasión –

-¿Cuál es? –

-Un enorme caparazón menos –

-Si tienes razón – Alex sigue tras de el – aunque esto se ve divertidísimo –

-Aja – dice sin ánimo – deberías intentar esto cerca de Mikey –

-¿Por qué? –

-Naaa, te lo dejo de tarea – se detiene justo cuando están sobre las mesas con comensales de alta sociedad – pero mira nada mas cuanta suciedad reunida, políticos, empresarios y de todo –

-Déjame ver – se arrastra un poco y se pone al lado de Rafael, encontrándose los dos viendo juntos – me siento tonta haciendo esto – quita su pelo del rostro que le estorba la visión – no sabemos ni lo que buscamos y ya estamos incurriendo en varios delitos –

-No empieces abogada – enarca una ceja – solo estamos siguiendo instintos y eso no es delito –

-Aja Rafael, díselo al juez –

-Espera – Rafa trata de fijar la vista mas - ¿Micaela? –abre los ojos grandes - ¿pero que demonios? –

Micaela llego con un elegante vestido negro y del guante de Taiki que la presumía como una fiera presume su festín.

-No… - su rostro gradualmente se tornaba entre el dolor y la tristeza – me mintió… me mintió para venir con ese maldito estúpido –

-Cálmate Rafael – toma su mano – debe de haber una explicación a esto.

Alex dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia la pareja recién llegada, pero su sorpresa fue terrible al ver a Leonardo tomando de la mano a Karai, que lucía radiante al entrar del brazo de aquel buen mozo.

-¿Leo? – el corazón de ella se estrujo como si fuera a salir de su pecho – El esta…esta con..Ella… - observo como karai recargaba su rostro en su hombro con amor.

Rafael no podía quitar la vista de Micaela, sintió que ya no podía mas, tenía que machacar el rostro de ese infeliz día a como diera lugar, en un arrebato comienza a gatear para salir de ese lugar y entrar a darle todo el merecido que tenia destinado para el, Alex adivinando su intención fue tras el y salieron ambos del conducto de aire.

-¡Espera! – lo toma del brazo al verlo ir a paso seguro hacia la entrada del restaurant -¡Rafael! –

-¡Suéltame! – se zafa del brazo con brusquedad -¡¡Que no te das cuenta lo que siento?! - en su voz se escuchaba la impotencia y desesperación -¡¡¡Me engaño!!! –

Alex se quedo parada con la mirada baja y con las manos tendidas sin fuerza, Rafael se dio vuelta para ir a su encuentro con Micaela y Taiki, cuando un rayo de lucidez entro en su mente justo cuando recordó a Leo con karai, se gira y observa a Alex que sufre el mismo dolor que sufría el.

-Alex… -

-Detente… no vayas – susurra casi audible – no los expongas… Mica y…Y… Leo… no deben…estar más en peligro por nuestra culpa – levanta la mirada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ellos… no saben lo que en realidad pasa – sonríe con amargura rodando lagrimas en su rostro – es su seguridad ante todo recuérdalo –

Alex tapa su rostro con las manos y pequeños sollozos compujidos salen de ella, Rafael muy a su pesar recapacita encontrando que ella tenía razón a lo que decía, Leo y Micaela podrían llevar la ira de los Sakí si hacían un escándalo en los mejores de los caso ya que su pensamiento era que ese tipo dejara de respirar, con pesadez camina hacia ella y la abraza.

-¿Qué difícil es cuando amas?... –

El poco viento frio que hace esa noche juaga con su pelo tal y como las circunstancias juegan con sus corazones…corazones de enamorados.

* * *

La canción de este capítulo fue

Temblando de hombres G


	15. Descubriendo que te Amo

Hola a todos :P

(Mary atrás de un super escudo)

Disculpen toda la tardanza de mis fics u.u

Lo que pasa es que subí una historia de Alice in wonderland 2010

Y creo que me obsesione pokito. Jijijijijijijijiji

Pero ya estoy de vuelta, además tengan presente ke nunca dejare esta historia ni las demás

Es solo que necesito tiempo y un enorme calendario para organizar…

Pero aquí estoy XD

Tari y Cloeh…. Ejem XD

¡¡aquí esta el capitulo!!

Jajajajajajajaja y actualizare mas pronto de lo que piensan

Ya retome el capitulo (mary asiente decidida)

Creo que cierto mensaje de Tari a Tarrant me llego XD y aquí estoy….

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por la paciencia

La canción de este capitulo se llama

El uno para el otro

De Ernesto dalesio

cualquier falta de ortografia pido disculpas

tengo una leve infeccion en los ojos que pesque

es que últimamente hace demasiado aire y producto de la infección no veo muy bien por la hinchazón y rojo de los ojos u.u

Su amiga maryhanmatogirl

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**En la casa de katy…**_

-La cena estuvo deliciosa señor – Gonzalo dice muy correcto.

-Me agrada mucho escuchar eso hijo – el señor esta complacido de tanta educación y buenos modales – estoy seguro que tu y mi hija hacen una buena pareja –

-Estoy de acuerdo – la señora asiente.

-Gracias señor – Gonzalo mira a katy – bueno señor… ya es algo tarde será mejor que me retire –

-Esta bien muchacho – el señor Smith hace una seña a su esposa – pero antes debemos atesorar este momento –

Katy y Gonzalo se miran algo contrariados.

-¿A que te refieres papa? – pregunta katy con una gota de sudor.

-Algo que deje un recuerdo de esta cena –

La señora Smith se pone de pie y se dirija a la sala.

-¿Adonde va mama? –

-Ya veraz –

Ambos chicos ya estaban de por si nerviosos y con la actitud de los padres de katy los hacia preocuparse mas.

-Listo – llega la señora – lo tengo –

-¿Qué es mama? –

-Esto – lo que muestra es una linda y moderna cámara fotográfica.

-¿Es nueva? – katy se pone de pie y se acerca a su mama - ¿Por qué no me la habían mostrado? – la toma y la empieza a mirar – justo como una que quería donatello –

-¿Donatello? – el señor enarca una ceja.

--¿Quién ese muchacho? – la señora la mira cuestionándola.

-Es…es… ¿Quién es?... –

-Si – el señor la mira impaciente - ¿Quién es ese chico?-

-Es mi amigo señor – responde Gonzalo

-¿Tu amigo? – la señora le sonríe - ¿entonces se llama donatello? –

-Si – Gonzalo se pone de pie y se acerca a ambas mujeres tomando la cámara – así es exacto, tienes razón katy – le guiña un ojo – es justo como la quiere donatello –

-Si verdad – katy lo mira aliviada por salvarla del cuestionamiento - ¿y para que la quieren en este momento? –

-Pues para tomarles una foto a los futuros – el señor Smith se pone de pie.

-¡Futuros! – katy y Gonzalo.

-¡Futuros! – Mikey fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – la señora voltea la ventana - ¿escucharon eso? –

Katy frunce el ceño y recuerda la llamada y hace suponer que Mikey estaba afuera.

-¡Es un gato! – dice de pronto.

-¿un gato? – la señora se aproxima a la ventana - ¿y tu como sabes eso? –

-¡Lo se! – se para frente a ella para que no se asome a la ventana – lo vi en la mañana –

-Con lo que odio a los gatos – la señora la hace aun lado – será mejor que lo eche de aquí –

-¡Nooo! – corre y la detiene antes de que habrá la ventana – pobrecito gato mama –

-Hija sabes perfectamente mi alergia a los gatos – la hace aun lado y abre la ventana.

Katy cierra los ojos asustada, Mikey se queda agazapado justo bajo la ventana y la señora asomando medio cuerpo por ella.

-¡¡Shuuu gato!! – hace algo de ruido para que se valla.

-Miauuuuuuuu – hace Mikey justo bajo de ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – grita y cierra la ventana – no me gustan para nada los gatos callejeros –

-Si mama lo se – katy le sonríe nerviosa – pero ya se fue… supongo –

-Ya dejen a ese gato y vengan a tomar una foto familiar –

-Si papa – katy agarra a su mama del brazo – vamos mama –

-Esta bien, pero espero y no aparezca ese gato mas –

-Ya mama – katy dejo salir el aire.

-Bueno entonces… - el señor acomoda la cámara en la mesa – se supone que así en un par de segundos se activara el flash – la coloca perfectamente – júntense todos –

-Si – Gonzalo pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de katy.

-Ven querida – el señor Smith hace lo mismo con su esposa.

En un momento el cuadro perfecto familiar ya estaba armado, Mikey se asoma un poco observando aquella escena.

-Se supone que yo debería estar ahí – tuerce un poco la boca.

-Uno, dos… chess – dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

La fotografía ya estaba tomada, una familia completa aunque una pareja no lo era del todo.

-Bueno ya quedo – katy se separa un poco de Gonzalo – ya es algo tarde para ti y mañana tienes entrenamiento temprano –

-Es verdad – Gonzalo le sigue el juego – necesito dormir muy bien –

-Bueno muchacho yo no soy quien para detener tu rutina – el señor pone una mano en su hombro – pero te pido una foto más –

-¿Una mas? – enarca una ceja nervioso.

-Así es – voltea a ver a su hija – una con tu prometida –

-¡Prometida! – Gonzalo y katy.

-¡Prometida! – Mikey afuera.

La señora voltea la ventana.

-De nuevo ese mugroso gato – pone las manos a la cintura – le echare una cubeta de agua fría –

-¡Nooo! – Gonzalo y katy gritan al ver que salía rumbo a la cocina.

-No mama – katy la calma – ten piedad del pobre felino-

-Si señora – Gonzalo interviene – además a mi me gustan los gatos… y mas amarillos y ojos azules – enarca una ceja mirando a katy.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es así? – la señora suena confundida.

-Es que lo vi al llegar – sonríe nervioso – y créame es bastante escurridizo y algo arisco -¬¬

-MAAAUUUUUU – Mikey hace el sonido un poco más gangoso… como un gato molesto.

-Y además sentido – Gonzalo enarca una ceja.

-Bueno dejemos a los animales tranquilos - acomoda la cámara – ahora quiero tomarles esa foto –

-Si papa – katy se acerca a Gonzalo y el la mira a los ojos nervioso.

-Pero no seas tímido muchacho – la señora sonríe – abrázala –

Gonzalo con un poco de temblor en sus manos la abraza lentamente y sigue mirándola a los ojos haciendo miles de reacciones en su mente que una sobresalía de todos sus pensamientos _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_...

-Sucede algo – susurra casi audible katy.

-No – la atrae mas – hagamos que parezca real –

-Un beso en la mejilla – katy le dice al oído.

-Si – contesta.

-Bueno prepárense …uno…dos..tres… -

Al salir el flash de la cámara en un acto único e inesperado Gonzalo atrae más a katy y le da un tierno beso en la boca tomando por sorpresa a una katy totalmente en shock…

-Que buena foto – el señor observa en la pantalla aquella imagen – ven querida para que lo veas –

La señora se acerca y ambos miran aquella fotografía.

-¿Qué hiciste? – katy se separa un poco de el tocando sus labios – me besaste –

-Lo siento katy – retrocede nervioso sin saber que contestar – es que… debía parecer real… perdóname si te ofendí… -

-No debiste hacerlo Gon – katy se mira mortificada – Mikey esta afuera –

-Lo se… perdóname – Gonzalo de verdad se veía afectado como se veía katy – hablare con el… -

- Mejor di que ya te marchas… - dijo una katy aun en shock

-Si y perdóname de nuevo – siguen hablando por lo bajo.

-Ya no te preocupes… ya me explicaste –

-Señor Smith – Gonzalo habla fuerte – me retiro… ya es algo tarde –

-Si, claro hijo – se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo – esta por demás decirte que esta es tu casa y que cada vez que quieras venir serás bienvenido hijo –

-Gracias señor – Gonzalo asiente con la cabeza – buenas noches señora – se acerca a la mama de katy – todo estuvo muy delicioso y de buen gusto como siempre –

-Tu tan educado hijo – la señora da un abrazo igual – estoy tan feliz por que tu y mi katy son novios –

-Ya mama nos apenas – señalo Katy – bueno me voy con él por que quiero ir a casa de Alex – observa a Gonzalo - ¿puedes llevarme? –

-Claro – mira al padre de katy - ¿puede salir katy? –

-Solo por que tú la llevaras y por que va a casa de Alexandra – asiente – esta bien, solo ten cuidado al regresar hija –

-Si papa – katy sonríe – además estoy segura que Alex me traerá a casa –

-Si, lo se – mira a ambos chicos – que gusto verlos juntos –

-Papa – dice katy en tono un tanto cansado.

-Ya esta bien hija, váyanse –

-Buenas noches – se retira Gonzalo.

-Buenas noches hijo – dice el señor y la señora con gusto.

-Regreso en un par de horas – katy asiente.

-Cuando llegues con Alexandra que me llame para saber si llegaste bien –

-Ok..Ok… papa –

Ambos chicos salen de la casa cerrando la puerta rápidamente, al estar afuera ambos jóvenes dejan salir un suspiro tranquilos.

-No me supo a nada la comida de tanto nervio – Gonzalo le reprocha a katy.

-Lo se – mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estará Mikey? – se veía nerviosa - ¿crees que haya visto cuando me…? –

-¿Besaste? – Mikey esta sobre la cornisa de madera sostenido de una pequeña cuerda y colgando de cabeza muy al estilo spiderman.

-¡HAAAAA! – Grita un tanto asustada katy – me espantaste – pone las manos en su pecho.

-Mikey eso que viste en la sala es solo puro teatro – Gonzalo lo ataja de pronto – fue actuado –

-Pues a mi me pareció muy real de parte tuya Gonzo –

-Bebe – katy lo toma del rostro –… hasta para mi fue una sorpresa –

-Si, lo se – Mikey tuerce un poco los labios algo infantil – en tu rostro se vio que no lo esperabas –

Katy dejo salir el aire, lo menos que quería era una discusión con Mikey.

-Gracias – katy baja la mirada y comienza a llorar – ciento mucho esto –

Mikey se deja caer y se acerca a ella rápidamente.

-¿Por qué lloras? –

-Me siento mal por el beso… – se tapa su rostro con ambas manos

-Perdóname Katy – Gonzalo se siente muy mal por verla así – de verdad no fue mi intención hacerte pasar por tan mal momento –

-Lo sé – limpia un poco las lagrimas – es solo que… que… -

-Ya… - Mikey la abraza – si piensas que yo me enojare, no te preocupes –

-Bebe – Katy levanta la mirada - ¿de verdad? –

-Yo entiendo bebe – limpia el resto de las lagrimas de su rostro – yo entiendo que fue lo que paso –

-Mike – Gonzalo extiende una mano – de verdad no fue mi intención –

-Está bien Gonzo – ambos estrechan manos – pero que no se vuelva a repetir –

Ambos se quedan mirando en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Sera mejor irnos – Gonzalo observa la puerta – no sea que el señor Smith salga repentinamente –

-Tienes razón – katy observa con amor a Mikey - ¿vamos con los chicos? –

-Si – Mikey asiente – en el camino los llamamos para ver si están todos en la guarida –

-¿Guarida? – Gonzalo sonríe un poco – nunca terminare de entender cómo es que llaman a su casa así –

-¿No te gusta? – Mikey le guiña un ojo – es algo muy moderno en estos tiempos –

Gonzalo sonríe y mira su reloj.

-Me voy – observa a katy – de nuevo lo lamento pequeña –

-Ya olvidemos este asunto – katy asiente – lamento yo el haberte puesto en este apuro con mis padres –

-Ya no hablemos de eso ahora – saca las llaves de su carro – mejor váyanse ya –

-Ok – Mikey toma de la mano a katy – vamos tengo la moto que esta modificando rafa atrás de tu casa –

-¡Te presto esa moto! –

-¡No! – Mikey dice apresurado – pero si tu no le dices yo no lo hare – besa tiernamente sus labios – Nos vemos mañana gonzo –

-Adiós – se despide mirando a ambos chicos salir apresurados.

-De verdad lo siento – murmura para si.

Camina lentamente hacia su vehículo subiéndose con algo de pesadez, algo había cambiado esa noche… no sabía que era, pero podía notarlo muy dentro de el.

-¡Adiós! – una moto pasa al lado de él, a bordo un par de jóvenes y enamorados chicos.

-Nunca cambiaran – enciende su carro y da marcha – se ven tan bien juntos – enciende la radio y buscaba una estación – espero llegar temprano a casa – murmura cansado.

El tráfico en esa noche era algo lento, tomo el camino corto pero al parecer eso no fue la mejor opción en esa noche.

-Solo eso me faltaba – pone una mano en su cara - ¿Qué este día no terminara? – repentinamente se forma una sonrisa en su rostro…

_**Ahora Que Lo Pienso,**_

_**No Se Que Sucedió,**_

_**Siempre Hemos Sido Amigos**_

_**Que Fue Lo Que Cambio**_

-¿Qué estarás haciendo katy? – se pregunto repentinamente – hasta eso que me divertí hoy en la cena –repentinamente pone cara seria y algo desconcertada - ¿Por qué te bese? -

_**De Un Inocente Beso,**_

_**Nacio Por Ti El Amor.**_

_**Me Enamore De Tu Sonrisa**_

_**Y De Tu Forma De Mirar..**_

-Pero… - estaciono su carro y su mirada lucia pérdida – nenita… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? -

_**Y Cuando Tu Me Llamas**_

_**Y Me Cuentas De Él,**_

_**Te Escucho Como Siempre Asi Doliéndome,**_

-Eres mi mejor amiga… casi mi hermana… ¿entonces? – Da un pequeño golpe en el volante - ¿Qué es lo que no termino de entender? -

_**Pero algo está creciendo**_

_**aquí en mi corazón,**_

_**la gran necesidad de hacerte mía..**_

En su mente una sonrisa se dibujo…un rostro… una silueta…. Una personita especial…

-Katherine….será que… - abre grande los ojos.

_**Y Es Que Tu Y Yo Somos El Uno Para El Otro,**_

_**Si Tú No Estás,**_

_**Yo Ya No Puedo Respirar,**_

_**Y Es Que No Ves**_

_**Que Tu Eres Para Mi,**_

_**Lo He Leído En Tu Mirada**_

_**Y Está Escrito Así Aquí En Mi Corazón.**_

-No… no puede ser – pone ambas manos en su rostro tratando de dispersar la sola idea que apareció en su mente.

_**Estás En Tu Derecho**_

_**Lo Mismo Pienso Yo,**_

_**Difícil Sentimiento**_

_**El Juego Del Amor,**_

_**Y Tengo Mucho Miedo**_

_**Pero No Aguanto Más,**_

_**Tendré Que Exigirle Verdad Al Corazón.**_

-Me… me enamore de ti… -

_**Y Es Que Tu Y Yo**_

_**Somos El Uno Para El Otro,**_

_**Si Tú No Estás,**_

_**Yo Ya No Puedo Respirar,**_

_**Y Es Que No Ves**_

_**Que Tu Eres Para Mi,**_

_**Lo He Leído En Tu Mirada,**_

_**Y Está Escrito Así Aquí En Mi Corazón**_

-Esto no puede estar pasándome… esto no puede ser posible - esconde su rostro en las manos - ¿copmo pudo haber pasado esto… como se me escapo esto de las manos? –

Niega con el cabeza contrariado y enciende el auto.

-Tengo que poner en orden toda mi cabeza, no puedo hacerle esto a Mikey y mucho menos a Katy… aunque yo no salga tan bien de todo esto – saca su celular y comienza a buscar un numero.

_**En la guarida…**_

-Te fuiste sin decir más… - Michu estaba parada on la mirada baja en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Fue mejor así – Donatello estaba sentado en la silla con la mirada perdida.

-¿Escuchaste todo? – Michu pregunta nerviosa.

-Si – contesta sombrío – lamento que seamos un contratiempo en tu vida –

-¿Contratiempo? – Levanta la mirada repentinamente -¡a que te refieres con eso? –

-Te están chantajeando con nosotros – esta vez el levanta la mirada – perdóname –

-¿Perdonarte? – Michu adelanta un par de pasos - ¿dime de qué demonios tengo que perdonarte? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – no entiendo tu actitud –

-¡Mi actitud! – Donatello preso de la impotencia se pone de pie con los puños apretados - ¡mi actitud! – sigue sin bajar la voz – estuve presente mirando como tu prometido como lo llama tu abuela hablaba con toda tranquilidad de una boda que destroza mi alma y escuchando todas aquellas terribles amenazas por parte de tu abuela – desvía la mirada con frustración.

-Eso no me detendrá – Michu habla con decisión - ¿te detendrá a ti… no vale la pena luchar por nuestro amor? –

-Claro que vale la pena – baja la mirada nuevamente – es solo que… -

-¿Qué? – Michu se acerca y lo toma de las manos – solo que no pude defenderte… no pude hacer nada por ti –

-Pero lo hiciste tontito – Michu levanta el rostro de Donatello – estabas junto a mi… y eso lo es todo –

Donatello sonríe con algo de tristeza y la abraza fuertemente siendo correspondido con el mismo amor.

-Te amo… - susurra en su oído.

-Yo te amo mas – Michu dice igual.

-No, Yo mucho más… - Donatello sonríe.

-Ok no terminaremos nunca con esta guerra de te amos, así que dejémoslo en empate –

-Pues… - Donatello se separa y le sonríe pícaramente – no me importa ser bombardeado por tantos te amos –

Ambos sonríen y se besan con ternura hasta que…

-Mmmm – Michu se separa un poco – escucho las campanas del amor –

-No son campanas – sonríe divertido – es el teléfono – se separa y va hacia el.

-Que inoportunos – Michu dice con un poco de enojo.

-Debe ser Rafa, el y alex estaban investigando algo –

-¿Investigando? –

Don solo asiente y contesta.

-¿Rafa? –

_-No, habla Gonzalo… ¿eres Donatello cierto? –_

-Si – tapa la bocina – es Gonzalo – dice a Michu – Hola Gon, ¿buscas a Mikey? –

_-No, el ahora esta con Katy… de echo estoy buscando a Usagi… ¿ se encuentra de casualidad? –_

-No Gonzalo, el ahora esta…esta… - lo piensa un poco – esta muy cerca de Nueva york – mintió nervioso.

_-¿Podrias darme su teléfono? –_

-Ahora no lo tengo a la mano… pero en cuanto lo encuentre lo puedo llamar y decir que lo buscas… quien sabe, a lo mejor viene –

_-Eso seria grandioso –_

-¿Sucede algo serio? –

_-No, solo quería una charla entre viejos amigos –_

-Ok, no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso – observa que alguien entra – acaban de llegar Mikey y katy… ¿quieres hablar con alguno de ellos –

_-No – se escucho muy apresurado – tengo algo de prisa… solo te encargo ese pequeño favor –_

-Si claro, no te preocupes –

_-Hasta luego Donatello y gracias –_

-Es un placer, hasta luego – termina la llamada.

-¿Quién era? – Mikey entra preguntando curioso.

-Era Gonzalo – saluda a Katy con la cabeza – Hola Katy… ¿Qué tal la cena? –

-Mejor hablemos después – se deja caer en el sillón – estoy muerta –

-Y yo – Mike y se une al lado de katy - ¿Rafa y Leo? –

-Leo aun no llega – toma a Michu de la mano y se sientan en el otro sillón – y Rafa esta con Alex –

-¿Alex y Rafa juntos a esta hora? – Katy se endereza un poco - ¿Qué están haciendo? –

-Eso mismo pensaba preguntar desde hace rato – Michu pregunta igual intrigada.

-Pues… es una larga historia –

_**Una larga historia después**_

-Eso está mal – Michu se queda pensativa –y Leo tan confiado –

-Y Micaela igual – katy se pone seria – al parecer esos Saki saben muy bien lo que hacen –

-Y no sabes de que manera bebe – Muikey deja salir el aire – si de problemas se trataban ellos siempre estaban tras de ellos –

-Y nosotros solo buscando la manera para salir con vida – Donatello agrega.

-y...¿Alex ya fue por sus analicis? – Michu preunta levantando una ceja.

-No lo se katy dice pensativa – ya lo habia olvidado –

-Es necesario que sepamos los resultados de una vez… quizás asi Leo cambie de opinión en ayudar a esa tal karai –

-Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra – Mikey se rasca la cabeza curioso.

-Pues que… ¿no me digan que no se han dado cuenta? –

-¿Cuenta…de que…? – Katy frunce el ceño.

-Vamos Katy…. No me digas que nada de esto te lleva a una posible respuesta – comienza a enumerar con los dedos – Vómitos, mareos , hambre repentina , antojos y sobre todo desmayos… sin contar lo apurado que estuvieron Leo y Alex – enarca una ceja – y eso nos lleva a… -

-Malestar estomacal – Mikey contesta rápidamente – o quizás acidez –

-No Mikey – Michu entorna los ojos – no me refiero a eso –

-¡Que! – Katy se pone de pie alarmada -¿Sera lo que me imagino? –

-Pues si algo de eso te lleva a pañales y biberones – Michu sonríe divertida – creo que si pensamos igual –

-¡Vamos a ser tíos! – Grita Katy.

-¡¿Qué?! – Mikey se pone de pie.

-Shhhh – Donatello los calla – guarden silencio el sensei nos puede escuchar y el no sabe nada de esto –

-Es verdad – Mikey sonríe – el todavía cree puro y virginal a su querido Leo –

-Vayamos a su casa – Katy habla con decisión – tenemos que averiguar –

-Estoy de acuerdo – Michu asiente – pero con cautela… no sabemos si estamos en lo correcto –

-Eso seria lo mas correcto – Don opina – y es mejor que vallamos ahora… quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Leo –

-Si – Mikey asiente – los menores al rescate de los mayores –

Los cuatro chicos se miran y asienten.

_**Mientras tanto en casa de Gonzalo**_…

Gonzalo camina hacia la ventana mirando el cielo azul obscuro adornado con unos pequeños puntos destellantes a los que llamamos estrellas.

-Este si es un gran problema – suspira resignado - ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá todo esto? – Niega con la cabeza – No hay duda… estoy totalmente y perdidamente enamorado…. Enamorado de Katherine Smith…. –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	16. Hermosa noticia

Hola :P

Por fin aparecí de nuevo…

Lo que paso es que tenia que tener ciertos cuidados y me tenían encerrada… digo descansando ¬¬

Ahora que tengo de nuevo la PC…XD subiré mas capítulos de fics solo que los pase al pc

Los tengo todos en la libreta.

Ahora estoy muy contenta con mi cuarto mes de embarazo¡

Mi bebe está muy bien y con muchas ganas de llegar a este mundo

Feliz de regresar de nuevo y mas feliz por ke empezare a leer tanto fic atrasado y a charlar mas con ustedes

Ahora los dejo ya es aca la 1 de la mañana O.O

Y devo seguir cuidándome, si no quiero desaparecer de nuevo

Miles de gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus correos XD ya contestare a todos ellos

De verdad miles de gracias y espero y esta historia siga siendo de su agrado

Espero sus reviews…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl…

¡regrese!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un pequeño parque por el centro de la ciudad…

-Ellos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa – Rafael estaba sentado en una banca con la mirada baja.

-No tienen la culpa – Alex movía sus pies meciéndolos distraída – ellos solo lo hacen porque quieren ayudarlos –

-Son unos tontos –

-No rafa – Alex levanta la mirada – los sakí son los calculadores – Leo y Mica son solo las victimas –

-Tanto o más que nosotros – Rafael levanta la mirada y observa a Alex a los ojos - ¿desconfías de Leo? –

-No – niega con la cabeza – se que él nunca me traicionaría… aun que eso no hace que me deje de doler verlo con ella – mira a Rafael - ¿y tu…. Desconfías de Micaela? –

-No – sonríe con un deje de tristeza – confió en ella – frunce el ceño – del que no confió es de ese maldito –

-Creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones – esta vez Alex sonríe – que raro y maravillosos suele ser el amor –

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirando el cielo, la noche caía y estaban solos y juntos a la vez…

-Sera mejor irnos – Rafael se pone de pie – Donatello debe estar preocupado – observa su reloj – pasa de la media noche –

-Tienes razón – deja salir un suspiro – no vaya a ser que tu moto se transforme en calabaza –

-Que la boca se te haga chicharrón – le da un leve empujón animándola – será mejor tratar de descansar… mañana será otro día –

-Si – Alex asiente y se dirige tras Rafael a la moto - ¿sabes que me ayudaría un poco? – enarca una ceja mirando la moto.

-Me acabas de robar el pensamiento – sonríe Rafael – pero…. ¿aguantaras? –

-Velocidad es mi nombre – pone las manos en su cintura.

-Qué raro, creí que te llamas Alex – le pasa el casco.

-Muy graciosos –se pone la protección – vallamos a casa –

Rafael solo asiente y ambos parten tal y como ello amaban, a gran velocidad permitiendo que cada ráfaga de viento se llevara cualquier pisase de dolor y duda…

En un restaurante lujoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Leonardo susurra a Micaela.

-Lo mismo que tu por lo que veo – contesta disimuladamente – ayudando a un buen amigo… o amiga en tu caso –

-Sí, y no sabes todo lo que me costara esto –

-¿Lo dices por Alex? –

-Si – suspira resignado – tuve que mentirle.

-Yo hice lo mismo con Rafa – baja la mirada – lo que pasa es que el no entendería que el necesita ayuda.

-Dímelo a mi – Leo enarca una ceja – discutimos antes de que yo saliera de la guarida – tuerce un poco el labio – a el no pude engañarlo ya que supuso que yo saldría con karai –

-Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo – Mica aclara con razón.

-Lo se – Leo baja la mirada – el problema es que quizás ellos no lo vean así –

-Y es que últimamente están viendo todo chueco – Mica desvía la mirada molesta – ya desde que andan muy juntos para todos lados, hasta parece que nos vigilan –

-¿Juntos? –

-Si… ¿acaso no lo habías notado? – Micaela da un sorbo a su bebida – ellos ya andan juntos de un lado a otro, por ejemplo el dia que Alex se desmayo cerca de la cafetería, ellos estaban comiendo juntos –

-Y te vieron con Taiki –

-Sí, y a ti con karai –enarca una ceja -Quisiera que ellos confiaran en lo que hacemos –

-Creo que ellos confían en nosotros – niega con la cabeza – el problema aquí es que no confían en Karai ni en Taiki –

-Diste con el clavo querido cuñado –

En esos momentos un mesero acerca a ellos con una botella de vino tinto.

-Señorita saki – el mesero hace reverencia – este es el mejor vino de la casa, con una cosecha especial –

-Gracias – karai sonríe – brindaremos por esta exitosa noche – el mesero comenzó a servir.

-Karai – Leo la mira serio – yo no tomo –

-Yo tampoco – Mica observa a Taiki.

-No nos desprecien de esta manera – Taiki sonríe – solo será un pequeño brindis muy especial – enarca una ceja – un pequeño brindis será suficiente para poder marcharnos, después de todo ya es muy tarde –

-Taiki tiene razón – karai los mira dando confianza – solo un brindis y nos vamos – enarca una ceja.

Leo y Micaela se miran a los ojos.

-Solo una copa – Leo asiente – pero solo una –

-Yo igual – Micaela secunda a Leo.

Los rostros de los saki no podían verse mas complacidos, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

En casa de Alex…

Una moto se detiene en la cochera.

-Llegamos – Rafa apaga el motor.

-Más rápido de lo que pensaba – Alex se quita el casco – pensé que no serias tan rápido –

-Ex señorita – rafa se quita el casco y enarca una ceja – fíjate nada mas quien venía conduciendo –

-Por eso lo digo – sonríe – nada mal para un chico ex tortuga –

-Muy graciosa – repentinamente frunce el ceño - ¿esperabas a alguien? –

-¿Cómo? – Rafa le indica con la mirada a la puerta de su casa ya que al parecer alguien timbraba – no… que yo sepa a nadie –

-Espera aquí – Rafa se baja de la moto y se dirige a la puerta - ¿buscabas a alguien? – dice en su típico tono rudo.

-Pues de hecho si – aquel extraño se gira dejando ver su rostro – llevo horas tratando de localizar a cierta abogada –

-¿Renzo? – Alex lo reconoció y camino hacia a él - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Demonio de mujer ¿Dónde te metes? –

-¿Pasa algo? – Parpadea confundida – ósea debe ser serio para buscarme a estas horas, pasa de media noche –

-Pues la verdad necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente –

-Bueno pues lo que tengan que hablar que sea adentro – Rafa mira a su alrededor – no es seguro estar afuera – mira a Alex – al menos no ahora –

Alex entiende el mensaje y saca de su pantalón las llaves.

-Pasen – ambos chicos entran y ella cierra la puerta al entrar - ¿quieren algo de tomar? –

-Un vaso de agua está bien para mí – Renzo sonríe mientras se pone cómodo en el sofá de la sala.

-Yo traigo el agua – rafa se dirige a la cocina - sirve que busco mi bebida –

-No tengo cervezas Rafa – el pobre aludido da un respingo mientras caminaba.

-Lo imaginaba – entra con desgano a la cocina – buscare veneno entonces –

-Que dramatismo el de el – Renzo enarca una ceja.

-Déjalo… hasta yo lo apoyo esta vez – baja la mirada – quizás lo ayude a buscar el veneno – lo dice con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo? – Ella camina y se sienta al lado de él – a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco desde niña –

-La verdad a ti no puedo mentirte – hace su pelo para atrás con cansancio – tengo problemas serios –

-¿Tu hermano de nuevo? – frunce el ceño.

-No….se trata de Leo –

-Con que Leo… - pone una mano en su barbilla – ¿muy serio el problema o tu novio es el problema? –

-No se trata de eso… es solo que él está en peligro y no lo sabe y yo no puedo decírselo abiertamente –

-¿Qué clase de peligro? –

-Créeme Renzo no lo entenderías – deja salir un suspiro – confórmate por ahora con lo que te conté – toma sus manos y sonríe – esa larga historia prometo contarla –

-Alex sea lo que sea debes de arreglarlo lo antes posible – toma aire – de hecho en menos de seis meses y medio –

-¿Seis meses y medio? – Dice confundida - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tiempo? –

-Mucho –

-Sabes que odio los rodeos – enarca una ceja - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Alex – la toma de las manos – tengo que darte la noticia de tus análisis –

-¡Mis análisis! – Dice asombrada - ¡lo había olvidado por completo! –

-Lo sé – enarca una ceja – siempre dejas para el ultimo tu salud, pero eso cambiara desde ahora –

-¿Por qué? – Aprieta las manos de Renzo con temor -¿es grave lo que tengo? –

-Pues te daré la noticia… ¿estás lista? –

-Renzo no me asustes – respira fuerte – di lo que sea –

Renzo sonríe al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga de la infancia.

-Alex… estas embarazada - le sonríe ampliamente – vas a ser mama –

-¡Mama! – dice asombrada.

-¡Mama! – Rafa se queda pasmado en la entrada de la sala dejando caer la jarra de agua.

-¡MAMA! – se escuchan varios gritos en la puerta de la entrada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? – Rafa se gira cuando la puerta es abierta abruptamente pasando sobre el Michu y Katy que corrieron junto a Alex.

-¿Escuchamos bien? – Michu la zarandea un poco - ¿Vas a ser mama? –

Por su parte Alex seguía con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida con un claro ejemplo de shock.

-¡Contesta! – Katy la zamarrea.

-¡Esperen! – Donatello entra tras de ella – dejen que salga del asombro –

-Hasta yo veo que está en la luna perdida sin boleto de regreso – Mikey pasa una mano al frente del rostro de Alex – Houston tenemos problemas… la perdimos –

-¿Pero cómo demonios escucharon? – Rafa reacciona - ¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?... ¿cómo demonios entraron? – su mirada se dirigió a Renzo - ¿Qué acabas de decir?... ¿está embarazada?... ¿seguro?-

Renzo mira a todos con asombro.

-Ustedes sí que toman las cosas de una manera muy peculiar y cómica.

-Voy…. – todos guardan silencio y observan a Alex – voy a tener un hijo…. – pone ambas manos en su vientre – un hijo de Leo… y mío – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – voy a ser mama… - parpadea y mira a Katy que estaba frente a ella – Leo y yo tendremos un hijo –

-Alex – Renzo la toma de los hombros y la gira para que lo vea a los ojos – tienes dos meses y medio de embarazo –

-Dos meses y medio – se dice en susurro.

-Justo el tiempo en que empezaron de apuretes – Katy saca cuentas.

-Por eso el viejo feo de la isla decía que Alex llevaba algo más puro en ella – Michu saca conclusiones.

-¿De qué hablan? – Renzo enarca una ceja.

-Nos referimos a la vez en que nos secuestraron los de la secta en la isla desierta que no estaba desierta – Katy contesta como si nada – el viejo ese estaba buscando candidatas puras y las otras no lo eran tanto – observa entrecerrando los ojos a Michu.

-Ya van a comenzar – Donatello deja salir un suspiro – dejen de discutir por lo mismo –

-Pero es que mi bebe tiene razón – Mikey interviene – ustedes dudaron muy feo de nosotros –

-Pero eso fue por su culpa – esta vez fue Michu.

Y así como siempre una pequeña polémica se armo entre ellos, Renzo solo observaba divertido.

-Mejor descendencia ese niño no podrá tener – Rafa se acerca a Alex – un buen y responsable padre y una buena mama –

-Gracias Rafa – Alex le sonríe - se que a Leo le dará mucho gusto esta noticia –

-Yo también lo sé – Rafa sonríe de lado – no me imagino a un hijo de Leo – enarca una ceja – pobre de sus hermanos –

-¡Hermanos! – Alex se sorprende – ahora que lo mencionas quizás tenga otros tres más –

Ambos se miran en silencio.

-Naaaaaa – dicen al unisonó.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir al papa? – Katy deja de discutir – deberías llamarlo ahora – saca su celular.

-¡Noooo! – Rafa y Alex dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Katy los mira contrariada.

-Leo esta con karai justo ahora – Alex baja la mirada – en una cena de negocios –

-Pues que mejor – Michu frunce el ceño – que se entere esa zorra que nada tiene que intentar con Leo –

-Michu tiene razón – Katy asiente – vamos a demostrarle que aquí la catedral es Alex y que las demás con unas capillitas –

Ambas chicas se ven con un destello femenino a la carga.

-Este… - Renzo se rasca la nuca – yo me retiro – observa el reloj – mañana tengo turno en el hospital – se dirige a Alex y la toma de las manos – no me queda más que decirte que te felicito de todo corazón y pedirte por dios que te cuides – enarca una ceja – ve al hospital mañana – le sonríe – tengo la doctora perfecta para ti –

-Gracias Renzo – Alex lo abraza – me diste la mejor y más maravillosa noticia –

-Lo sé – la abraza – solo cuídate por favor –

-Si – se separan – Lo hare –

Renzo observa a todos y asiente sonriendo.

-Gusto en verlos – les hace un además con la mano de adiós – hasta luego –

Los demás se despiden tranquilamente y Renzo se retira, el silencio en esa casa duro muy poco en realidad hasta que…

-¡Qué emoción! – katy grita eufórica -¡vamos a ser tíos todos! –

-¡Si! – Michu se toma de las manos con katy -¡le enseñaremos de todo a la pequeña niña! –

-¡Claro! – Katy le brillan los ojos - ¡seremos la mejor de las tías con nuestra sobrina! –

Los presentes se les quedan mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Niña? – Donatello enarca una ceja - ¿Cómo saben eso? –

-Elemental mi querido amor – Michu dice con seriedad – tiene que ser niña –

-¿Y si es niño? – Mikey sale a la defensa varonil – yo podría enseñarle varios trucos en los videojuegos –

-Mejor yo le enseñaría cosas mas interesantes y utiles en electrónica –

-Pobre niño – Rafa niega con la cabeza – ustedes si que lo quieren echar a perder – choca los nudillos – es mejor enseñarle defensa personal antes que nada, que se sepa defender en una buena batalla –

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle eso a una niña? – Katy dice ofendida – una niña es como una pequeña flor delicada –

-Sera Niño – Rafa la mira molesto – y será igual de fuerte que su tío –

-¡Pobre criatura del señor! – Michu pone las manos en su pecho – por el bien de ese ser indefenso más vale que sea niña –

-Pues por el bien de ese ser – Rafa enarca una ceja – más le vale que sea niño porque si ustedes se dedican a enseñarle se la pasara dando de gritos y armando cada lio –

-Nos acabas de ofender – Katy asiente disgustada – mejor maestras no podrá tener –

-Pero va a ser niño – Donatello sale a la defensa.

-Niña – Katy.

-Niño – Mikey.

-¡Niña! – Michu.

-¡Niño! – Donatello.

-¡Lo que sea! – Grita Rafa al punto de la histeria - ¡pero ya cállense! –

Todos se quedan callados viéndolo sorprendidos.

-Uyyy que carácter – Katy niega con la cabeza.

-Ya hasta me da ganas de pedirle tres deseos – Mikey agrega.

-Pero qué demonios de…. – Rafa se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el par de aludidos.

-Sea lo que sea – Alex comienza a hablar llamando la atención de los demás – solo deseo que nazca con bien y junto a la familia que somos –

-Y así será Alex – Michu se acerca a ella – ese pequeñito estará rodeado de puro amor –

Todos sonríen y con la mirada se dicen una y mil palabras, pero todas ella llenas de esperanza con la llegada de un nuevo ser que traerá una esperanza llena de fe y alegría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	17. Una larga noche

Hola de nuevo :P

Bueno no tengo mas que agradecerles mil veces sus reviews n.n

La historia ya esta agarrando arranque XD

Ahora subo tres capítulos de una XD

Quiero terminarlo más pronto posible mis fics para antes de diciembre O.O

Porque después no podre estar al mismo nivel de escritura ni lecturas

Mi pequeña nacerá primero dios entre el 20 y 30 de diciembre O.O

¡imagínense si me llega en plena cena navideña o en cena de año nuevo¡ XD ya me veo a la córrele y córrele

Y aparte de eso, Gael ya en agosto entra a primero de primaria O.O

BIEN OCUPADA QUE ESTARE CON MIS HIJOS¡ XD

Pero espero no abandonar tanto el escribir que es lo que me encanta

Espero sus reviews y espero y gusten estos tres capítulos

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_En casa de Gonzalo…_

-Perfecto – se pone de pie de mala manera y sale de su habitación – esto es simplemente perfecto –

Gonzalo llevaba un par de horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que al parecer le resultaba imposible.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi – se dirige a la sala y se deja caer en uno de los sillones con enojo – hay miles de mujeres en este mundo y me tuve que enamorar de ella…. Precisamente de ella – observa el reloj que marcaba casi la una de la mañana – al parecer esta será una larga… larga noche –

_En casa de Alex…_

-¿Qué les dijeron? – Mikey pregunta intrigado a Alex y katy que salían del estudio después de hacer una llamada.

-No hay problema bebe – Katy se acerca a Mikey y lo abraza – tratándose de Alex no hay problema –

-Si – Alex secunda – Los señores Smith no tuvieron inconveniente con que Katy se quedara a dormir aquí –

-Pero lo que es yo si me tengo que ir – Michu baja la mirada – No quiero darle pie a la vieja bruja de mi abuela a que empiece con sus cosas si llega a saber que no dormí en casa –

-¿Siguen los problemas? – Alex enarca una ceja.

-Dirás amenazas – Michu pone las manos en la cintura – esta vez fue peor… digamos que los tiene a todos ustedes muy presentes –

-Entiendo – Alex pone una mano en su barbilla – pero tienes que resistir y por el momento no dar motivos hasta que tenga todo bien estudiado – le guiña un ojo – es un buen consejo de tu abogada –

-Eso intentare – frunce el ceño – aunque ganas no me faltan de calmarla muy a mi estilo –

-¡Michu es tu abuela y una anciana! – Katy dice asombrada.

-Por eso lo hare de una manera más calmada… muy a la tercera edad –

-Así está mejor – Katy se pone seria – a darle su merecido a la bruja pero con respeto – ambas chicas asienten.

-Y a mí me llaman violento – Rafa se cruza de brazos.

-Yo te llevare – Donatello saca las llaves de la furgoneta – y tu vienes conmigo – apunta a Mikey.

-Pero…pero, pero, -

-Pero nada – Rafa se aproxima a él – Donatello no puede regresar solo a la guarida –

-¿Solo? – Mikey frunce el ceño - ¿y tú? –

-Me voy a quedar a cuidar a tu bebe y a Alex –

-¿Por qué tu y yo no? – se cruza de brazos ofendido.

-Porque yo no confundo cortinas con fantasmas ni sombras con seres de inframundo sacados de películas de terror –

-Pero es que si pueden ser eso – Katy asiente – los seres de las películas por algo los sacan –

-Lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir – Rafael saca un enorme suspiro.

-Son tal para cual – dicen todos al unisonó.

-Oye Don – Rafa lo aleja un poco de los demás – avísame cuando llegue Leo y así sabré a qué hora llego a su casa Mica –

-Sí, no te preocupes –observa su reloj – espero y el maestro este dormido y no esperándonos –

-Ándale sueña – le da una palmada en la espalda – ya váyanse, estaremos en contacto por cualquier cosa que ocurra –

-Está bien – asiente y se dirige a los demás – vámonos ya es tarde –

-Adiós bebe – Mikey abraza a katy – no me voy…. Me llevan –

-Está bien bebe – katy lo besa - nos vemos mañana en la academia –

-Si – corresponde el beso – no dejes que este te desespere – señala a Rafa – y duérmanlo separado por qué ronca horrible –

-Entendido bebe – Katy asiente seria.

-Dios mío ayúdalos – Rafa se talla la cara desesperado - ¡que castigo cometí para que la cuñada sea igual que mi hermano! –

-Ya cálmate Rafa – Alex le da un leve golpecillo en el hombro – no puedes negar que son la alegría del grupo –

Rafael enarca una ceja y no contesta el comentario.

-Bueno, lo mejor será ya irnos – Michu se despide de las chicas – y felicidades futura mama –

-Gracias amiga – Alex sonríe – nos veremos mañana –

-Si – Michu asiente sonriendo.

_Tiempo después…_

-Suerte que siempre tengo ropa aquí – Katy saca una pijama del ropero de Alex – así no tengo que ir a casa por nada –

-Tienes razón – Alex ponía su pijama - ¿recuerdas cuando dormíamos hasta tarde viendo películas? –

-Sí que era divertido – Katy enarca una ceja – aunque odiaba que te levantaras a media madrugada a estudiar –

-Y lo sigo haciendo – le guiña un ojo – árbol que crece torcido… jamás su tronco endereza –

-Tienes razón – tuerce un poco el labio - ¿Crees que Rafa duerma cómodo en el sofá? –

-Supongo que sí, el mismo no quiso aceptar la habitación de al lado, según el por qué así en la sala podrá estar más alerta –

-Algo paranoico el chamaco – rasca un poco su cabeza - ¿crees que estemos en peligro con esos de los sakí? –

-No lo sé en realidad – Alex se sienta en su cama – solo ellos saben por qué reaccionan de esa manera –

-Aunque para serte sincera le temo masa mis padres –

-No creo que la mentira del noviazgo con Gonzalo termine en nada bueno –

-No veo otra solución – Katy camina desganada y se sienta al lado de Alex – amo demasiado a mi bebe para perderlo –

-¿No veo por qué el perderlo? –

-Por las amenazas de mi padre –

-Por lo que veo ahora el presente son puras amenazas constantes hacia nosotras –

-Irónico… ¿no? –

-Si – Alex deja salir un suspiro – que difícil es el amor –

-Complicado y extraño – Katy sonríe - ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos enamoradas de unos chicos verdes y saltarines? –

-Que ahora son humanos y además trabajan junto a nosotras – termina Alex.

-Y que ahora vayas a ser mama – Katy la abraza – será fantástico criar a un bebe entre todos –

-Fantástico y de miedo – Alex enarca una ceja – temo las enseñanzas de Rafa –

Ambas chicas se miran y sueltan una gran carcajada.

_En la sala…_

-Supongo que están bien, ya que solo escucho murmullos y risas tontas – Rafa esta al teléfono - ¿Qué dijo sensei? –

-Le explique que te quedaste en casa de Alex porque te lo había pedido Leo – Donatello del otro lado de la línea – no me gusta mentir, pero es mejor por el momento –

-Supongo que el intrépido aun no ha llegado –

-Supones bien – se escucha salir un suspiro – espero y esto no traiga fuertes consecuencias –

-Espero que ahora que se dé cuenta el tarado de Leo que será padre, Se cuide mas de estar ayudando a ese par de malditos –

-Eso espero igual –

-Micaela y yo tendremos una larga pero muy larga charla después de esta mentira –

-¿Mentira? –

-Sí, recuerda que ella me dijo que estaría con un comité de maestros y la vengo encontrando del brazo de ese estúpido engreído –

-¿Qué puedo decirte?... esto se está complicando de nuevo para todos –

-De nuevo… -

_En el edificio sakí…_

-Todo salió a pedir de boca – Taiki se sienta cómodamente frente al escritorio de Karai.

-Tal como debe de ser - Karai permanecía parada frente a la ventana mirando la ciudad – destruyendo parte de su vida será mejor que una muerte rápida o lenta – se gira a mirar a su primo - ¿No crees? –

-Me parece una buena manera – se pone de pie y enarca una ceja – el maestro estaría orgulloso de nosotros –

-Lo sé – Karai frunce el ceño – aunque el hubiera preferido la muerte –

-Pero ahora son humanos y lo que menos queremos es vernos en problemas ahora que la empresa está creciendo de sobremanera –

-Solo por eso lo hago – se gira de nuevo hacia la ventana – porque si de mi parte fuera ellos ya estuvieran aplastados como moscas –

-Vamos no finjas – se acerca a ella poniéndose al lado – se que ustedes habían entablado una – hace señal entre comillas – una amistad – enarca una ceja.

-Esa amistad no llego a nada mas – frunce el ceño – y mira nada más de que manera vivía –

-¿Acaso encuentro un cierto tono de celos? –

-No son celos – sonríe con sarcasmo – me refiero a que esa vida acabara pronto –

-Bueno, si tu lo dices – observa su reloj – me retiro es hora de ser el más respetuoso caballero –

-Yo también tengo que ser la victima enamorada –

Ambos ríen de sus planes sabiendo que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban.

_En casa de Gonzalo…_

-No puedo creer que aun no pueda dormir – observa el reloj - ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo mal aquí? – se jala el pelo desesperado – no puedo estar enamorado de ella, no puedo, no debo – se dirige a la cocina y toma un vaso – en primer lugar la veo como mi hermana – abre el refrigerador y saca la leche – en segundo Miguel es mi amigo y no puedo intervenir de esa manera – sirve la leche y da un sorbo – pero también estoy yo – frunce el ceño - ¿Acaso debo ceder en todo? – Niega con la cabeza - ¿pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? – Pone el vaso de mala manera en la mesa derramando gotas del liquido en el proceso – no puedo hacerle eso a Katy… ella me ve como su hermano mayor y tengo que admitirlo ama perdidamente a Mikey – deja salir un largo suspiro – debo sacar eso de mi mente… -

_La noche transcurría larga y extrañamente pesada para más de alguno de ellos._

_En casa de Alex…_

Rafael se despertó un poco adolorido e incomodo por dormir en el sillón.

-Tres y media – dice con desgano mirando el reloj de pared - ¿Qué nunca terminara este maldito día? – repentinamente frunce el ceño observando luz salir de la puerta del estudio de Alex - ¿y eso? –

Se pone de pie alerta y camina hacia la puerta y escucha tecles en el teclado de la computadora.

-Y yo que pensé que Donatello se había quedado en la guarida – entra despacio.

-¿Mmmmm? – la cara de Alex se asoma tras el monitor con una manzana en la boca.

-¿Un bocadillo de media noche? –

-Pasa – se quita la manzana de la boca – esto no es novedad para mí – da unos cuantos tecleos mas – es lo que hago desde que tengo memoria –

-¿La beba? –

-Dormida aun – muerde su manzana – estudio el caso de Michu –

-¿Difícil? – toma una silla y se sienta al lado de ella.

-Demasiado – acomoda sus lentes – esa mujer tiene demasiado poder –

-¿Michu? – enarca una ceja.

-La abuela – cambia de pagina a un libro – ella tiene un gran control sobre Michu por ser la albacea y única tutora de Michu –

-Pero ya es mayor de edad –

-Aun así – suspira con cansancio – según las leyes de la realeza aun la abuela tiene el poder sobre ella –

-¿Michu lo sabe? –

-No – niega con la cabeza – no quiero desalentarla porque yo hare todo lo posible para que esa mujer deje de atormentar a Michu de esa manera – cierra un libro con pesadez – además nunca he perdido ni un solo caso –

Rafael sonríe.

-Entonces Michu no tiene de que preocuparse –

-Pero también me preocupa Katy – tuerce un poco el labio – no me parece el teatro de que Gonzalo es su novio, eso no puede terminar bien –

-Yo pienso igual – Rafa enarca una ceja – no veo lógico eso –

-¿Usaste la palabra lógico? – Alex levanta las cejas sorprendida – si que ha cambiado montón las cosas – asiente seria.

-Que graciosa y sarcástica – ahora el suena sorprendido – La ex señorita ahora futura madre usa el sarcasmo – asiente – tienes razón hemos cambiado demasiado –

Unos pasos se escuchan por la escalera repentinamente.

-¿Y eso? – Alex frunce el ceño.

-Espera – Rafa se pone de pie – no te muevas de aquí – se dirige a la puerta cuando…

-¡Alex! – un grito se escucha y la puerta abriendo a velocidad dando justo en la cara de Rafael -¡me quede sola! –

-¡Katy cuidado! – Alex se pone de pie rápidamente al ver a Rafa caer al suelo - ¡Ya le diste! –

-¡¿A quién le di? – Se queda parada en la puerta cuando de pronto -¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – un grito aun mayor sale de ella -¡el muerto! –

-¡¿Cuál muerto? – Alex se queda pasmada -¡¿Qué viste? –

-Ayyyyyy – se escucha un quejido.

-¡Ya me agarro del pie! –

-¡¿Pie? – Alex mira hacia abajo – pero si ese es Rafa que lo acabas de tirar pegándole con la puerta en la nariz – dice despreocupada cuando vuelve a la realidad -¡Rafa! – Corre a levantarlo – Rafa háblame dime que estas bien –

-¿Rafa estaba en el suelo? – Katy tarda en reaccionar un poco – con que tratabas de asustarme –

-¡Asustarte! – el aludido se toca la nariz – si me la rompiste te juro que esta vez si te va a ir de la patada –

-Ahora resulta que te di una patada – se cruza de brazos ofendida – te pegue con la puerta sin querer, no te di patadas –

-Mira no colmes mi paciencia – se aprieta la nariz molesto.

-Estas sangrando Rafa – Alex retira la mano y pone su manga del camisón – Katy trae un pañuelo y alcohol capaz y está rota-

-¡¿Rota? – se escandaliza Rafa – he aguantado golpes mil veces más fuertes –

-Sí pero no con la nariz de humano – Alex enarca una ceja - ¿o sí? –

-No pues no – hace cara de dolor.

-Voy por lo que me pediste – Katy sale del estudio murmurando – Delicado y mentiroso ahora resulta que le di una patada –

Un pequeño gruñido de exasperación sale de él.

-Espera Rafa no te muevas – Alex se acerca a él revisando la nariz – deja checar bien – toma el rostro de Rafa con ambas manos cuando ambos siente un ligero ruido fuera por la ventana - ¿y eso? – Alex se separa y se asoma con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Rafa estaba por acercarse cuando Katy llego.

-Aquí está todo – llama la atención de ambos chicos – permíteme revisarte –

-¡¿Qué? – Da un pequeño respingo - ¿y si terminas matándome? –

-Ya no seas escandaloso – lo agarra de mala manera y lo sienta – deja limpiarte y ponerte un poco de alcohol –

-¿Por qué será que siempre terminamos en pequeños accidentes? – Alex enarca una ceja – y eso que solo estamos nosotros tres –

-Esto ya se volvió rutina – Katy sonríe – imagínense si viviéramos todos juntos bajo el mismo techo –

-No creo que mis oídos resistan – Rafa habla mientras era curado – y por lo que veo ahora mi nariz tampoco lo haría –

-Vamos Rafa te dije que fue sin querer – pone cara de puchero – es que me quede solita y me dio miedo –

-Lamento haberte dejado sola – Alex se sienta observando a ambos chicos – ya sabes que siempre en la madrugada que mi mente esta mas despejada me pongo a estudiar los casos –

-Pero es mejor que me dejen dormir – Rafa aparta a katy – ya es suficiente no es para tanto – se soba un poco – no está rota – enarca una ceja – eso demuestra lo fuerte que puedo ser –

-Rafa tiene razón por increíble que parezca – Katy bosteza – aun tengo sueño –

-Yo un poco igual – Alex toma el teléfono – llamare a Leo para saber si ya llego a la guarida –

-Ya llego – Rafa se apresura y toma el teléfono – dejalo que duerma ya mañana hablaran –

Katy mira a Rafa con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno – Alex suspira – vámonos a dormir entonces –

-Ahora te alcanzo – Katy dice con una sonrisa – voy por un vaso de agua y te alcanzo –

-OK – Alex comienza a salir del estudio – no tardes – observa a Rafa – que descanses – Rafa solo hace un ademan con la cabeza.

-Aun no llega… ¿verdad? – Katy pregunta a Rafa al ver a Alex fuera de ellos.

-No – dice serio.

-¿Y Micaela? –

-No quiero hablar de eso – le da la espalda y sale al igual que Alex.

Katy pone ambas manos en su pecho y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas repentinamente.

-¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto? – observa una foto del estudio donde están todos ellos – esa foto… - camina hacia ella y la toma entre sus manos – que felices estábamos en ese momento… lejos de toda esta realidad que nos enfrentamos – pasa los dedos por el cristal – Michu y Donatello luchan por su amor en contra de su abuela… su amor es tan grande sobre cualquier ley o índole social – sigue resbalando sus dedos – Rafa y Mica son tan iguales en todos los aspectos… pero esta situación se les está saliendo de control… espero que su amor supere tanto problema… - sonríe con tristeza - ¿Quién diría que ese par se convertirían en padres? – toca el rostro de Leo y Alex – el fruto de su amor crece en el vientre de Alex… eso será suficiente para fortalecer su amor… aunque… el honor de ayuda de Leo podría quebrantar la fibra tan frágil y fuerte de su amor… - por fin esa lagrima de sus ojos cae al tocar el rostro de Mikey – bebe…¿Por qué no puedo ser tan valiente en enfrentar a mi padre por completo?... olvidarme de esa terrible amenaza de mi padre… - cierra los ojos y abraza la foto con fuerza – te amo tanto bebe… que moriría sin ti… -

Aquella noche transcurrió lo más normal posible… cada uno de ellos con un dolor y un pensamiento en ellos, la luz del sol del día siguiente traería vida y nuevas ilusiones… y desilusiones…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	18. El día apenas comienza

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**_

_**La mañana siguiente…**_

-¿Jugo de naranja o Zanahoria? – la señora Smith pregunta a su esposo cuando entra el a la cocina.

-Jugo de naranja por favor – se siente y toma el periódico - ¿llamo la niña? –

-Sí, llamo por la mañana –

-¿No vino por ropa? –

-Al parecer tenía con Alexandra –

-No me extraña para nada – sonríe un poco – si no sale de su casa –

-Se llevan muy bien – se sienta al lado de su esposo – son como hermanas –

-Yo estoy muy complacido por el noviazgo de Gonzalo con Mi hija –

-Yo igual – la señora toma se sirve un jugo – aunque tengo mis dudas –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Quita la atención de su periódico - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-No me hagas caso, probablemente son celos de madre – disimula un poco.

-No debes de tenerlos mujer – dobla el periódico y lo pone al lado – no perdemos una hija, ganamos un hijo –

-Lo sé – sonríe con picardía - ¿Cómo va la sorpresa del compromiso? –

-Excelente – enarca una ceja – mañana será un grandiosos día para nuestra hija –

-Sí que lo será – la señora suena emocionada – no todos los días se anuncia un compromiso tan memorable –

-No sabes cómo Ancio el día de mañana… - termina con un toque de orgullo el señor Smith – el día de mañana… -

_**En casa de Alex…**_

-¡Buenos días! – Katy sale canturreando a todo pulmón de la recamara -¡Buenos días a la vida! – Estira sus músculos y aspira el aire matutino - ¿Huele a pan con mantequilla? –

-Igualita que Mikey – Rafa salía del baño – huelen la comida a distancia –

-No exageres Rafa – Katy suena ofendida – ni que estuviera tan lejos la cocina –

-¡Ya está el desayuno! – Se escucha el Grito de Alex desde la cocina - ¡dense prisa! –

-¡Ya vamos! – grita demasiado alto para el pobre que estaba a su lado.

-Tan temprano y ya con gritos – se sacude sus oídos – lo bueno es que no vivimos juntos –

-Pero sería divertidísimo – comienza a bajar las escaleras.

-Si tú lo dices – la sigue de mala manera.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con la mesa ya puesta, jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche y un par de panecillos con mantequilla y azúcar en cada plato con tres lugares.

-A desayunar por qué se hace tarde – Alex se sienta y les sonríe – hoy es un día especial para mí –

-¿Hoy le dirás a Leo? – Katy se sienta a su lado – quiero primera fila cuando llegue ese momento –

-Se lo diré en la noche cuando lleguemos a la guarida –

-Me parece bien – Rafa se sienta y toma el panecillo con agrado – sacare mi cámara, quiero ver el rostro que pondrá Leo cada vez que pueda –

-Se me ocurre que esa foto la podemos ampliar y colgarla en la sala –

-Hey, no suena mal – muerde su pan – Fcomfienfzas fa fpensar…fcomfo Mfikey –

-Y por lo que escucho tu igual – Alex enarca una ceja – muy a penas se les entiende a los dos cuando hablan con la boca llena –

Justo en ese momento se escucha un grito desde afuera de la casa, un grito muy conocido para una de ellas…

-¡BEBE! – La voz de Mikey retumbaba a lo ancho de la cocina - ¡ya llegue! –

-¡Ni cuenta nos dimos! – Grito Rafa con molestia – una de dos – enarca una ceja – ¿o me estoy volviendo un cascarrabias o este par ya me arto? –

-Las dos cosas – Alex sonríe -¡Pasa Mikey! –

-Ya estoy adentro – entra sonriente y bien peinado – vine por mi bebe – se cerca y la abraza dándole un fuerte beso – te extrañe bebe –

-Yo también – Katy pone cara de puchero - ¿soñaste conmigo? –

-Toda la noche – suspira - ¿y tú bebe? –

-Yo igual – sonríe ampliamente – tu rostro fue mi dulce despertar –

-¡Por favor! – Rafa golpea levemente la mesa – me van a hacer vomitar con tanto empalago –

-Envidioso – Mikey saca su lengua.

-¿Quieres desayunar pan Mikey? – Alex se pone de pie para servirle un plato igual.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende – se siente cómodamente – no puedo negarle un desayuno a mi cuñada mayor –

Lo suponía – Rafa suspira con desgano – pero ya coman y dense prisa –

_**En casa de Katy…**_

-¡Ya voy! – La señora Smith se apresura a la puerta al escuchar el timbre – voy… -

Al abrir la puerta

-Gonzalo, buenos días hijo – saluda con agrado.

-Buenos días señora –

-Pasa hijo – lo toma de la espalda – que gusto me da tu visita –

-Gracias señora – se apena un poco – espero no ser inoportuno –

-Pero claro que no – el señor Smith llegaba junto a ellos - ¡Muchacho que gusto verte tan temprano! – se acerca y lo abraza con gusto - ¿ya desayunaste? –

-Si señor – asiente – muchas gracias – observa a su alrededor - ¿katy? –

-¿Pasabas por ella? –

-Así es señora – se sonroja un poco – hoy quería que llegáramos juntos a la academia –

-Gonzalo que pena me da – la señora tuerce un poquito el labio – no está –

-¿Se fue tan pronto? –

-No hijo, lo que pasa es que ayer se quedo a dormir en casa de Alexandra –

Por un momento el rostro de Gonzalo mostro una inconformidad, ya que en primer estancia se imaginaba a Mikey bajo el mismo techo que Katy, pero en un segundo aplico su autocontrol repitiéndose a sí mismo que el nada tenía que ver en lo que hiciera katy.

-¿De nuevo? – Sonríe – ese par son inseparable –

-Si – la señora sonríe igual – se ven como unas hermanas –

-Bueno señora – observa el reloj – entonces me voy a la academia –

-Tengo una mejor idea – el señor Smith palmea la espalda de Gonzalo – vamos por ella a casa de Alexandra –

En ese momento lo primero que vino a la mente de Gonzalo es salir de la casa de Alex fue a un Mikey feliz de la vida al lado de katy.

-Pero señor supongo que ella ya se marcho a la academia –

Pues queda de paso la casa de Alexandra, así que ningún trabajo nos cuesta averiguar si ya se fue – toma su saco que estaba colgado – vamos por ella –

_**En la residencia de Michu…**_

Aquella gran habitación estaba en obscuridad tranquila y reconfortante para aquella persona que dormía bajo la tibia frazada y aquellas elegantes y cómodas almohadas de pluma de ganso.

-Ya es hora de despertar – una voz algo tosca y con un toque de amargura se escucho – no puedo creer como una señorita de tu categoría pueda estar durmiendo a estas horas del dia –

Las sabanas de aquella enorme cama se empezaban a revolver.

-¿Miriam? – una voz soñolienta salía de ella - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Ninguna Miriam – aquella mujer que recién había entrado recorre las grandes cortinas con esfuerzo haciendo que entrara los rayos del sol a todo su esplendor – soy yo Miroslava –

Michu toda desalineada y con los ojos entrecerrados se endereza con velocidad al reconocer la voz.

-¿Abuela? –

-Su pongo que ayer llegaste tarde –

-Supones bien - talla sus ojos – pero eso no debe importarte tanto –

-No debería – tuerce el labio con desagrado – pero tengo que hacerlo, la reputación de nuestro apellido está siendo arrastrado por ti –

-Pues quítame el apellido – se deja caer y tapa su rostro – pero deja de fastidiarme –

-Mucho me temo que no podre hacer eso – se acerca a la cama y la descubre de mala gana – y vístete apropiadamente porque tu prometido vendrá en una hora-

-¡¿Qué? – Michu frunce el ceño -¿Para qué demonios vendrá? –

-Por dios Miroslava – aquella señora hace un gran gesto de desagrado - ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese tan inapropiado?-

Michu se pone de pie con una gran molestia y se pone la bata y sus pantuflas.

-Créeme abuela es mas inapropiado el comportamiento de ciertas personas –

-Pero es más inapropiado que paguen justos por pecadores – enarca una ceja - ¿no lo crees? –

-De nuevo con tus amenazas –

-Tómalo como quieras – se acerca a el enorme ropero y lo abre con elegancia – quiero que te pongas el mejor de los vestidos que tengas –

-¡Vestido! –eleva la voz con furia - ¡es demasiado abuela! –

-Lo siento mucho Miroslava, pero estaremos en una reunión muy importante – sonríe con algo de triunfo – de hecho es la firma del acta prematrimonial –

Michu abrió grandes los ojos y creyó escuchar el latido de su corazón detenerse, esto era demasiado…

_**En casa de Alex…**_

-Estuvo riquísimo el desayuno – Mikey se frota el estomago satisfecho – te quedo el pan riquísimo –

-Pero Mikey – Alex se pone las manos en la cintura – pero yo solo unte la mantequilla al pan, no exageres –

-Lo que yo veo aquí es que se hace demasiado tarde – Rafa observa el reloj – supongo que tu llevas a tu bebe –

-Supones bien mi querido Rafael – contesta Mikey.

-Entonces te llevo ex señorita – toma las llaves de la moto – vámonos –

-¡NOOOOO! – Grita Katy repentinamente sobresaltando a Rafa en el proceso -¡¿estás loco? –

-¿Por qué demonios gritas? – Rafa dice con suma molestia.

-¡Pero cómo se te ocurre llevarla en moto! – Pone las manos en la cintura con molestia - ¿acaso quieres que se le salga el chamaco en un brinco? –

-Mi bebe tiene razón – Mikey pone cara seria – hasta yo sé eso –

-Ya, ya ok – enarca un ceja – lo había olvidado –

-No hay problema – katy sonríe – recuerda que esta mi carro afuera – les guiña el ojo – así que nos vamos juntos –

-Al parecer eso está resuelto – Alex tuerce un poco el labio – ahora tendré que conseguir un auto – baja la mirada – pero no quiero deshacerme de mi moto –

-¡No digas eso! – Rafa sale a la defensiva – no puedes deshacerte de ella –

-Lo sé… - pone cara de tristeza – ya veré como hacerle después –

-Ya después resolvemos ese problema – Katy sonríe – ahora será mejor irnos –

-Si – Katy toma de la mano a Mikey y ambos comienzan a caminar por la sala dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rafa y Alex iban atrás de ellos, lo que nunca imaginaron fue que al abrirla puerta se llevarían la sorpresa mas grande.

-Mira Gonzalo creo que ya van saliendo – Katy se detuvo ya con la puerta abierta al ver a su padre dirigirse a ellos con Gonzalo al lado.

-El papa de Katy – susurra Alex al escucharlo – Rafael – como en cámara lenta ella se gira a verlo.

Como toda una escena sacada de una película de acción, la rápida y oportuna intervención de Rafael ayudo a evitar un penoso y mal momento entre padre e hija.

-Abajo – susurra Rafa al saltar al lado de Mikey jalando de la sudadera en el proceso, cayendo ambos a la sala pesadamente.

-¿Papa?- katy por la impresión aprieta aquella mano que llevaba tomada con sumo temor pensando el ser descubierta.

-No pasa nada – siente el apretón de la mano y el susurro de Alex – todo está bien –

Katy se gira y con gran sorpresa y alivio ve que aquella mano que llevaba era la de Alex…¿en qué momento habían cambiado?... por el momento no importaba, lo único que en ese momento pensó en lo cerca que estuvo y en lo rápido que fue salvada.

-Buenos días - Alex empuja a Katy para que salga – justo ya nos íbamos… es una suerte que nos encontraran –

-Buenos días Alexandra – Saluda el señor muy cortés – me alegra llegar a tiempo –

-Hola Alex – saluda Gonzalo.

-Hola – saluda Alex.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Katy seguía asombrada.

-Buenos días hija – el señor besa la mejilla de su hija – Gonzalo fue a casa a buscarte y decidimos venir por ti – observa a ambas chicas – espero y no haber arruinado algún plan –

-Claro que no señor – Alex le sonríe nerviosa – Katy ya estaba por irse a la academia y yo a la oficina –

-Entonces vámonos – Gonzalo les sonríe – si gustas te llevamos a la oficina de camino –

-No gracias – Alex saca su celular – justo acabo de recordar que olvide un archivo para la oficina – observa la hora – tengo tiempo aun –

-Toma Alex – Katy saca las llaves del carro que Michu le había regalado – llévate mi carro – observa de mala gana a Gonzalo y a su papa – ya vez que me iré con ellos –

-Está bien – las toma – pero… ¿te veo en la noche verdad? –Enarca una ceja – para entregarte las llaves y terminar aquel proyecto en el que me estas ayudando –

-Si claro – observa a su padre - ¿puedo? –

-Claro hija – el señor sonríe con agrado – se que estas en buenas manos –

-Gracias señor – responde Alex.

-Nos vamos – Gonzalo le dice a katy – es un poco tarde y tenemos que estar en la primer clase –

-Claro – sonríe un poco forzada – Alex nos vemos entonces en la noche – se acerca a ella y se despide abrazándola – dile a mi bebe que lo amo – susurra casi audible –

Al separarse ambas chicas Alex asiente sabiendo el mensaje importante que tenía que dar.

-Que les vaya bien – Alex asiente a modo de despedida.

Un par de ojos por la ventana de la casa observa con sumo pesar como ella se va junto a su padre y Gonzalo.

-¿Qué demonios hacia aquí el viejo? – Rafa se pone de pie con enojo – por poco y te cachan –

-Se fue – dice en voz baja – se fue con ellos –

-Ya ni te pongas así, recuerda que todo este teatro lo armaron ustedes par de bebes – se sacude el polvo de la caída – se fue con su prometido – hace señas de entre comillas – vez que a la larga esto traerá problemas –

La puerta de la casa es abierta repentinamente con apresuro.

-¡Rafa, Mikey! – Entra rápidamente - ¡Váyanse o el que llegara después será Mikey! – Toma las llaves de su moto y se las lanza a Rafa – si el llega antes que ellos nadie sospechara nada –

-Tienes razón – observa a Mikey aun mirando la ventana – anda vámonos – lo jala y lo lleva rápidamente a la cochera con Alex tras de ellos - ¿Y tú? –

-Yo me voy en el auto de Katy – le mostro las llaves – ahora váyanse rápido –

Ambos chicos asienten y se suben a la moto.

-Mikey espera – Alex se acerca a él rápidamente y lo toma del hombro – Katy antes de irse me dio un mensaje para ti –

-¡¿En serio? – Se le ilumino el rostro - ¿Cuál es? –

-Ella dijo – le sonríe – dile que lo amo –

Mikey sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

-Yo la amo más –

-¡Ya ponte el casco! – Rafa encendió la moto – tenemos que llegar antes –

-Lo harás – Alex sonríe – tu sabes cómo hacerlo y disfrutarlo – le guiña un ojo –

Rafa solo da media sonrisa y asiente, se pone el casco y ambos sobre la moto salen a una gran velocidad.

-Y yo para la oficina – pone las manos en su vientre con una gran sonrisa – no puedo esperar a ver a Leo –

_**Camino a la academia…**_

-Entonces… - Katy enarca una ceja y mira a su papa - ¿vinieron por…? –

-De hecho hija Gonzalo fue por ti a la casa y decidí que viniéramos por ti –

-Oh… - dice con un pequeño deje de molestia.

-Espero no haberte molestado Katy – Gonzalo manejaba un poco nervioso – solo quería que charláramos de algo importante –

Katy estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una moto a gran velocidad pasa al lado de ellos, haciendo que Gonzalo virara un poco a la derecha por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero que fue eso? – el señor Smith frunce el ceño – esa moto me parece familiar -

-¿Crees papa? – una pequeña risita escondida salía de katy – a mi no me parece tan familiar –

-Pero que muchachos tan locos y desenfrenados – se acomoda en su asiento con molestia – esta juventud de hoy lo único que busca es pura velocidad –

-Si, así es papa – katy disimula su gusto – muy mal…¿no es así papa? –

_**En la academia**_

-Casi llego desintegrado – Mikey se quita el casco con temor – creo que deje parte de mi estomago en la última vuelta-

-Ya cállate y no exageres – Rafa le da un último vistazo – ya me voy – enciende la moto – voy a la guarida a investigar que paso con Leo y Mica –

-¿No es más fácil ir primero con Micaela?-

-No, es mejor que el intrépido suelte más rápido la sopa a ella – se acomoda – nos vemos –

-Nos vemos – se despide Mikey.

Justo cuando Rafa se marchaba llegaba el carro de gonzalo.

-¿Qué ese no era el rapazuelo de la moto veloz? –

-No lo creo – contesta Gonzalo.

-Pues se parece mucho – observa que al frente esta Mikey con un casco en la mano – pero mira nada mas quien está ahí – enarca una ceja – ahora comprendo quien viajaba en esa moto de locura – niega con la cabeza en total desacuerdo – tanta irresponsabilidad en una sola persona es intolerable –

Los tres descienden del auto y a Mikey parecía quebrar su corazón al ver el disimulo de katy… él lo entendía, pero no quitara que doliera tanto.

-Presiento que este va a ser uno de esos días en los que no debe de haber salido – Mikey suspira larga y pesadamente.

Pero ese día apenas comenzaba para todos y cada uno de ellos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	19. Rompimientos

_En la bodega de vehículos de la guarida…_

Una modesta moto estaba llegando con un tanto desconcertado Leonardo, llega y con calma apaga el motor y desciende de ella con un rostro sumamente mortificado.

-¿La moto de Alex? – se pregunta contrariado al verla en el lugar - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Frunce el ceño – maldición –

Como si arrastrara una enorme culpa en su espalda camina con suma pesadez a su destino… la guarida.

En la sala de la guarida…

-Con que nunca llego a dormir – Rafael se cruza de brazos pensando el asunto - ¿Dónde demonios estará? –

-Trate de comunicarme con el – Donatello llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña mascota de Alex – pero el celular estaba apagado –

-Con que apagado –frunce el ceño – no sé qué pensar – se pone de pie y se dirige al teléfono – llamare a casa de Micaela… ya me contuve demasiado –

Donatello solo niega con la cabeza pensativo.

-¿Dónde está Alex? – Repentinamente pregunta Leonardo al llegar.

-¿Leo? – Donatello se pone de pie -¿Dónde estabas? –

-Eso ahora no importa – observa a Nala en brazos de Don - ¿Dónde está Alex? –

-En la oficina supongo – baja a Nala quien corre hacia Leo – según dijo Rafa la había dejado cuando ella se iba a la oficina –

-¿Rafa? – se desconcierta con la respuesta – pero aquí está la moto de ella –

-Si, en ella llego Rafa –

-No entiendo nada Donatello – se rasca la nuca - ¿Qué hace Nala aquí si ella no está? –

-Dejo a Nala aquí anoche cuando se fueron Rafa y ella –frunce el ceño – y hoy por la mañana llego rafa en la moto de Alex –

-¿En la moto? – Frunce el ceño - ¿Por qué hasta hoy? –

-Se quedo a dormir en la casa de Alex junto con ella y katy –

-¿Paso algo malo? –

-No – repentinamente se puso más serio Donatello – mejor cuéntame que paso de malo para que nunca llegaras a dormir –

La cara de Leo se puso con una gran sorpresa al recibir esa pregunta.

-¡Me lleva! – Sale Rafa encolerizado de la cocina - ¡no llego a dormir! – repentinamente se queda parado observando al recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa Rafa? –

-¡Como si no lo supieras! – Con toda la rabia que llevaba encima lo toma del cuello de la camisa -¡¿Dónde diablos se quedo Micaela? –

-¿Qué? – se sorprende Leonardo -¿de qué estás hablando? –

-¡Mi novia no llego a dormir anoche! – Lo suelta de muy mala gana -¡y tu sabes con quien debió quedarse! –

-¿De qué me hablas? – su rostro muestra enojo - ¿Por qué debo saberlo? –

-Porque tú y tu maldita zorra de karai estuvieron con Mica y ese bastardo de Taiki – señala - ¡¿dónde está? –

-¡No lo sé! – Frunce el ceño confundido – no llego a su casa – susurra para sí mismo.

-¡Si ese maldito sujeto le hizo algo lo descuartizare con mis manos! – sale hecho una furia en busca de Micaela.

-¡Espera Rafa! – Leo trata de alcanzarlo pero Donatello lo detiene del brazo.

-No Leo – Donatello niega con la cabeza – es mejor que me expliques que fue lo que paso ayer –

-¡Maldición! – se zafa del brazo de su hermano -¡Ni yo lo sé! –

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes? – Don frunce el ceño tratando de comprender a su hermano.

-Lo único que sé es que yo…yo… - se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se sienta en el sillón con frustración.

-¿Qué tu qué? – Donatello se acerca mas a él - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

-Yo… - levanta la mirada y se topa con la de su hermano – desperté hoy en la mañana en la cede sakí… al lado de karai… en su habitación… -

-¡¿Qué? – Donatello se sorprende más que nunca -¡Dormiste con karai! –

-¡No se que fue lo que paso! – Se pone de pie al borde de la histeria - ¡no recuerdo nada! –

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – Donatello lo mira severamente - ¿Qué pasara cuando Alex se entere? – Su mirada se pierde en un recuerdo – justo ahora que…. –

-No se tiene que enterar por ahora – camina de un lado a otro nervioso – no hasta saber que fue lo que paso –

-¡Por favor Leo! – Donatello observa el reloj – para estas horas Karai debe estarle restregando eso en Su cara –

Leonardo se detiene impactado con una sola cosa en su mente…Alex.

En la oficina de Alex…

-¿Qué asunto tienes que tratar ahora conmigo? – Alex se sienta en su sillón del escritorio enarcando una ceja con suma molestia al tener frente a ella a esa intolerable persona – señorita Sakí – estaba justo parada en la puerta dentro de su oficina.

Karai sonríe de una manera que haría erizar la piel a cualquiera, esa mirada llena de maldad que solo ella sabia lucir.

-Pues quiero que avales unos papeles que tengo que firmar sobre las empresas – camina y se sienta cómodamente – debí traerlos más temprano pero la verdad estoy muy cansada – se recarga en el escritorio – anoche no dormí nada – sonríe de lado.

-Bueno – Alex se coloca sus lentes – eso es algo que no me importa mucho que digamos – pone sus manos al frente descansando en el escritorio -¿traes los papeles? – Enarca una ceja – entre menos te vea mejor para mi… Señorita sakí –

-Pero que mal carácter tienes – niega con la cabeza – y yo que te quería entregar esto – saca de su bolso un celular - ¿Sabes de quién es? – la observa fijamente – a mi acompañante se le olvido hoy al despertar – lo pone frente a Alex en su escritorio – lo dejo al lado de mi cama al irse por la mañana – enarca una ceja – después de haber pasado la mejor de todas las noches –

Alex observa con el ceño fruncido aquel objeto que estaba en el escritorio.

-Este celular es… es de… - su corazón se detuvo en segundos.

-¿Leo? – karai suelta una gran risa llena de sarcasmo.

En la universidad…

Corría lo más rápido que pudo, si ella no estaba en su casa pedía a todo el cielo que estuviera en la universidad sana y salva, corre hacia las oficinas de maestros y al llegar abre la puerta con rapidez y observa a Micaela sentada observando con interés algo en un folder, ahí estaba y todo daba a indicar que estaba bien, un gran suspiro salió de su pecho y al ver que no había ningún otro maestro y entro a gran velocidad.

-¡Peke! – Corre hacia ella y la abraza sobresaltándola -¡estás bien! – La gira levantándola de la silla -¿Dónde estabas? –

-¿Te interesa Mucho? – en su tono de voz se escuchaba una molestia.

-¿Qué preguntas son esas? – Rafael frunce el ceño – no llegaste a dormir a tu casa y eso me altero demasiado – la zarandea un poco – dime… ¿Qué paso…dónde estabas? – La mira de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar algún golpe o algo que le hubiera pasado - ¿estás bien…. No te hizo ese maldito nada? –

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – se zafa de él con coraje - ¿Quién me hizo algo? –

-Ese maldito de sakí – pone su cara seria de enojo – me mentiste peke, estuviste con él en una cena –

-Con que lo sabías –

-Si – asiente – te vi ayer en el restaurante –

-¿Ayer? – Pone las manos en su cintura - ¿y que hacias en ese restaurante? –

-¿Cómo que hacia? – Eleva la voz - ¡buscándote! –

Micaela cambia su rostro a uno con más ira y decepción.

-¡¿Y a qué hora fue eso? – Grito -¡¿antes o después de estar con Alex? –

-¿Qué? –

-¡Ya no mientas Rafael! –

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas? –

-¡De esto! – se da media vuelta y le lanza el folder que estaba observando antes -¡Pensaste que jamás me daría cuenta! –

Rafael aun asombrado por la extraña reacción de su novia observa lo que salió del folder.

-¿Qué es… que es esto? – se inclina para tomar aquello que era una fotografía - ¿Qué significa esto? –

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo – Micaela muestra tanto dolor como furia en su rostro - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –

Aquella fotografía mostraba a Alex con Rafa tomándole el rostro con cariño.

-¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste esta absurda fotografía? – La eleva a lo alto -¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando? –

-¡Lo que se ve no se pregunta! – se acerca a el con decepción y le da unos pequeños golpes en el pecho -¡jamás pensé eso de ustedes! –

-¡¿Quién te metió esta estupidez en la cabeza? – la detiene sosteniéndola de los brazos -¡¿Cómo puedes creer este absurdo? –

-¡Se acabo Rafa! – Lagrimas caían de su rostro sin parar - ¡esto termino! –

-¡¿Quién te dijo este maldito absurdo? – eleva la voz aun más fuerte.

-¡Taiki! – Grita - ¡gracias a él me di cuenta de tu engaño! – Se zafa bruscamente - ¡por dios Rafa es la novia de tu hermano! – aprieta los puños - ¡y mi amiga! –

-¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar! – Aprieta más aun los puños -¡Esto no se quedara así! –Rafael se da media vuelta para salir en busca de sakí cuando…

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! – Micaela grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Rafael se queda parado mirándola fijamente a los ojos tratando de comprenderla que era a lo que la orillaba defenderlo con tanta desesperación.

-¿Lo defiendes? – Frunce el ceño totalmente confundido – después de que ese estúpido sea el causante de que tu pienses toda esa locura –

-El me entiende – Micaela limpia sus lagrimas – y el nunca me engaño… tu si lo hiciste –

Algo dentro de Rafael se quebró al ver la mirada acusadora y de dolor de su novia.

-No puedes creer eso – susurra casi audible.

-Esto acabo Rafael – desvía la mirada – no te puedo decir que esto que paso entre nosotros no fuera lo más hermoso de mi vida – gira su rostro y lo mira directamente a los ojos – pero tu destruiste todo esto… y no solo a mí, si no a tu hermano igual –

-No digas tonterías –se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerzas – tu debes conocerme y sabes perfectamente que yo nunca te engañaría –

-Creí conocerte – se zafa de el - ¿sabes algo? – Dice con tristeza – hubiera deseado que nunca que convirtieras en humano – comienza a llorar amargamente – así solo serias para mí –

-Yo cambie por ti… solo por ti y para ti –

-De eso no estoy tan segura – le da la espalda – ahora te pido una cosa – suspira lentamente – no quiero que te acerques a mi por ningún motivo o me veré en la necesidad de renunciar a esta universidad –

-Micaela –

-Ya lo sabes – comienza a salir de la sala de maestros – y déjanos en paz a los sakí y a mi – cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Rafael se queda parado viendo la puerta que se había cerrado, aprieta los puños y dientes con gran impotencia, rogaba en lo más profundo de su ser que todo aquello que Micaela había dicho fuera solo algo que su mente creo en ese momento, bajó la mirada sombría mientras algunas mechas de su rebelde cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-Te amo… - dice en aquella habitación mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

_**En la oficina…**_

-Qué bueno que reconozcas ese celular – karai sigue sonriendo ante la mirada perdida de Alex – pero di algo – enarca una ceja – no me dejes en suspenso abogada –

-Mientes – dice casi sin aire.

-¿Sabes algo? – La mira con sarcasmo – no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver –

-Se que mientes – Alex le devuelve la mirada con enojo – tu eres capaz de inventar semejante absurdo –

-Créeme – se toca con un dedo los labios – los besos que sentí ayer no fue un absurdo, ahora si no quieres creerme puedes corroborar que Leo nunca llego a dormir con sus hermanos –

Alex frunce el ceño.

-Confió en Leo – toma aire – en ti no –

En esos momentos la puerta de la oficina se abre rápidamente entrando Leo y tras el Donatello.

-Leo – Alex lo mira con apuro – llegaste –

-Hola Leo – Karai da media sonrisa – esta mañana te fuiste sin avisarme –

Leo da un pequeño respingo al escucharla decir eso, Alex desfigura un poco el rostro al ver la reacción de Leonardo.

-Leo – comienza Alex con miedo - ¿Qué es eso que dice esta mujer? –

-Anda Leo – karai camina hacia él con arrogancia – cuéntale que fue lo que paso ayer – enarca una ceja – cuéntale que bien la pasamos anoche cuando… -

-¡Cállate! – Alex eleva la voz mirándola con rencor - ¡Deja que hable el! – se acerca al hasta quedar frente a ambos – Leo – sus ojos se ponían cristalinos – solo en tus palabras creo y confió – sonríe con un deje de tristeza – dime que esta mujer miente… dime que nada de lo que dice es cierto –

-Anda Leo – Karai habla – cuéntale la verdad, al fin y al cabo tu honor no te dejaría mentir –

Leonardo se pierde en los ojos de su novia, algo dentro de el cambio abruptamente sintiendo el verdadero temor de perder aquello que tanto ama.

-Es verdad – dice casi sin aire bajando la mirada – pase la noche con ella –

Alex se quedo con los ojos abiertos y sin expresión en su rostro.

-Vez que no mentí – Karai se regocijaba.

-Cállate – Donatello la mira furioso – no se qué fue lo que hiciste con mi hermano – la apunta con el dedo – pero esto es una trampa –

-Con que tú eres el genio – lo mira de arriba abajo – ni con aspecto de humano dejas de ser tan deductivo –

-¿Por qué? – La voz de Alex se escucha quebrada - ¿Por qué Leo? –

-Alex yo… - se cerca a ella tratando de tocarla pero ella lo esquiva – no sé lo que paso –

-¿Por qué ahora Leo? –se toca su vientre apretando sus ropas - ¡¿Por qué ahora? – grandes lagrimas salían de su rostro.

-No podías evitar esto – Karai la mira con severidad – Leo y yo estamos destinados desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras a su vida –

Alex la mira con furia y eleva la mano a lo alto dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el rostro de karai.

-Ya estarás contenta – aprieta el puño mientras karai pone una mano en su mejilla por impulso – lograste separarnos tal y como me lo habías advertido desde un principio –

-¿Qué? –Leo frunce el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Karai levanta la mano para devolver aquella bofetada pero una mano la detiene al instante.

-No te atrevas – Leo niega con el rostro - ¿no crees que ya le has hecho suficiente daño? –

-No solo yo Leonardo – lo mira seriamente – no solo yo –

Alex sigue mirándolos a ambos con los puños apretados.

-Deja que te explique – Leonardo suelta a karai y trata de nuevo acercarse sin éxito a su novia – Alex –

-Creo que no tardaste en encontrar esa lagrima en el mar – baja la mirada ¿recuerdas? – limpia un par de lagrimas de sus ojos – dijiste que el dia que encontraras una lagrima en el mar seria el dia que dejaras de quererme –

-No digas eso – Leonardo trata de ser escuchado a toda costa – nadie te ama en este mundo como lo hago yo –

-Una extraña forma de amar – levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de Leo – esto acabo… si tu felicidad es ella… se feliz… pero a mí no me vuelvas a buscar –

En un arrebato empuja a los presentes y sale corriendo de la oficina bajo la mirada de los presentes y de los de la sala de espera de aquel bufete de abogados.

-¡Alex! – Grita Leo -¡espera! – sale corriendo tras ella.

-Que espectáculo de novela barata – karai toma sus cosas y se acomoda con elegancia – nada tengo que hacer ahora aquí –

-Eres verdaderamente despreciable – Donatello la mira con rencor.

-Gracias – sonríe con sarcasmo – hago lo que puedo – suelta una gran risa antes de salir.

-No sabes lo que acabas de destruir – Donatello le dice antes de que ella saliera haciendo que se detuviera.

-Claro que lo se – habla sin darse la vuelta – venganza –

-¿Perjudicando a un inocente? –

-Leonardo no es tan inocente –

-No me refiero a mi hermano –

Karai esta vez si se gira para mirara a Donatello que seguía mirando hacia el escritorio.

-Si te refieres a la abogada, ella es la culpable por atravesarse en esta batalla que tenemos de tiempo atrás –

Donatello se gira y da un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de karai con la vista al frente.

-Tampoco me refiero a ella – frunce el ceño – existe un pequeño que antes de llegar al mundo ya está sufriendo las consecuencias de odios y venganzas – sale de la oficina dejando a karai pensativa por ese ultimo comentario.

-No será que… - enarca una ceja y sonríe de lado – por lo que veo no perdiste tiempo Leonardo… - sale de la oficina habiendo cumplido con éxito su plan tal como lo había pensado.

Ese día apenas comenzaba para ellos, Rafael Y Leonardo habían perdido la confianza y el amor de aquellas a quien tanto amaban… Alex y Micaela perdieron lo mismo que ellos solo que con el amargo toque de la decepción bajo una terrible mentira, Donatello y Miguel Ángel no saldrían tan bien librados…. Después de todo el día solo comenzaba… ¿Qué tanto puede sobrevivir el verdadero amor?...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	20. Con una mirada

_Hola a todos :P_

_Yo aca de nuevo tratando de actualizar tanto fic que tengo u.u, créanme ganas no me faltan ñ.ñ_

_Pero… el continuo descanso que devo llevar no me permite hacer mas de lo que puedo u.u_

_Pero es por el bien de mi bebe y claro el mio igual, ya tengo ¡seis meses! XD_

_Asi que ya pronto llegara la nueva fan de las TMNT_

_Prometo actulizar todo fic pendiente pero solo ocupo tiempo XD no solo en las tmnt si no en un fic de Alicia en el país de las maravillas 2010_

_Pero en el tiempito que pueda me levanto al pc y a escribir XD_

_Un saludo a todas y todos y diciendo lo mucho que los extraño u.u_

_Cuídense y nos veremos pronto por que ya empeze el siguiente capitulo muajajajajaja ¬¬ (mary voltea a ver que su familia no la pille en el pc) _

_Cuídense y nos veremos prontito_

_Su amiga Maryhamatogirl_

_En este capitulo uso la canción de Bon Jovi_

_Always _

_Espero y la traducción este buena XD necesitaba a Michu para la traducción XD Pero no podía contactarla u.u_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**_

_**En la academia… **_

Mikey entra pesadamente a la academia con casco en mano.

-Yo no se cómo se le ocurrió al papa de mi bebe ir por ella – baja la mirada con un largo suspiro – y yo que quería que llegáramos juntos como antes –

-Llegaste más temprano – Gonzalo estaba entrando tras de el – si pero no lo tenía planeado de esa manera –

-¿No te entiendo? – deja Gonzalo su mochila en el suelo.

-Lo que pasa es que mi bebe y yo se supone que llegaríamos juntos – enarca una ceja.

-Pero ella estaba en casa de Alex –

-Lo se – deja salir un soplido con exasperación – estaba en casa de Alex –

-¿Te quedaste a dormir con ella? – en su tono dio a conocer su molestia al instante - ¿Cómo pudiste? –

-Haber – pone una mano al frente – una cosa a la vez, en primer lugar yo no dormí en casa de Alex y en segundo si asi hubiera sido…¿Cuál seria el problema? –

-Que no sería correcto – dice en un tono mas calmado al saber la respuesta de Mikey – recuerda en la situación en la que estamos –

-Lo se – Mikey tuerce el labio – pero lo que no entiendo es que hacían el papa de Katy y tú en casa de Alex –

-Fuimos por ella –

-¿Por qué? – frunce el ceño.

-Por si lo habías olvidado – hace seña de entre comillas – se supone que soy su novio –

-Si, pero – hace la misma seña imitándolo – solo para las apariencias – lo mira serio – no tenias que haber ido por ella y casi hacer que nos descubra su papa –

-Ahora entiendo porque el miedo de Katy – sonríe un poco – estabas ahí con ella y estaban a punto de salir –

-Exacto – se cruza de varazos muy a su estilo – y si no fuera por Rafa y Alex todo el teatrito se hubiera caído –

-Entonces estuvo cerca – se cruza de brazos igual.

-Y no sabes cuánto Gonzo – Mikey vuelve a su pose despreocupada de siempre – tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas –

-Miguel Angel – Gonzalo enarca una ceja – por eso no debí aceptar esa mentira de ustedes –

-¿No pensaras abandonarnos ahora? – Katy recién entraba – y justo ahora que me hiciste sudar la gota gorda –

-Es que las cosas se me están poniendo mas difícil a mi – Gonzalo deja salir un enorme suspiro – y no sabes de que manera –

-No tanto como a nosotros hoy – Mikey de nuevo señala con algo de molestia – el trato fue que serias el novio postizo –

-Y eso es lo que soy – dice con tono molesto.

-Es que no debiste haber ido por mi bebe su casa – Mikey pone su rostro desencajado – imagínate nada más que hubiera pasado si don dictador nos hubiera cachado en plena maroma – se soba un poco la espalda – y no lo digo en sentido figurado – pone cara de dolor – no sabes lo que hizo mi hermano para que no me viera salir de la mano de Katy –

-Un salvamento bastante oportuno diría yo – Katy deja su mochila al lado de las demás – tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy –

-¿En que ponernos de acuerdo? – Gonzalo la mira algo incrédulo.

-Podríamos empezar con que no fueras por ella a su casa – Mikey se cruza de brazos.

-OK, ya comprendí que fue un error – lo dice no muy convencido.

-Ya dejemos este incidente por la paz – Katy mira su reloj – el dia a penas comienza y los alumnos no esperan –

-Estoy de acuerdo – Mikey toma de la manos a su novia y ambos caminan sonriendo hacia sus aulas de clase.

-Quizás si hicieras caso a tus padres nada de esto pasaría – Gonzalo murmura al estar solo – quizás este amor no te convenga como tu lo crees – frunce el ceño mientras los mira reír – quizás no… -

_**En la residencia de Michu…**_

-Espero y ahora estés contenta querida abuela – Michu enarca una ceja con suma molestia mientras se miraba en un espejo – esta no soy yo –

-Lo eres querida – sonríe con algo de orgullo – tienes el porte de tu padre –

-Aunque eso no te haga tan feliz querida abuela – Michu enarca una ceja mirándola a través del espejo.

-La vida que has llevado no es propia de nuestro nombre –

-¿Y según tu como debía ser? –

-¿Quieres un claro ejemplo? – Sonríe de lado – solo mírame a mi –

-Mal ejemplo abuela – Michu deja de mirarse al espejo con desgano - ¿y a que ahora termina todo este teatro? –

-Querida – La mira de una manera que Michu no toleraba – esto apenas comienza… apenas comienza… -

_**En la academia**_

Katy apenas terminaba su primera clase.

-Bien, es todo por hoy muchachos – hace reverencia a su grupo de jóvenes – recuerden que el campeonato sigue cerca asi que no dejen de entrenar y no coman comida chatarra –

-¡Si sensei! – responde su grupo.

-Hasta mañana chicos – sonríe dando por terminada la clase.

Su grupo de jóvenes se dispersa del salón hablando entre ellos sobre el torneo que pronto se les presentaría, por su parte Katy se quedo mirando a la puerta del pasillo mientras escuchaba los gritos de lucha de los pequeños niño de la clase de Mikey, no logra reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Mikey alagando el golpe de uno de sus niños.

-No cabe duda que es el mejor para los niños –

-Y creo que ese es el problema que ve tu papa – Gonzalo entraba cuando la escucho hablar.

-¿A que te refieres? – Katy frunce el ceño.

-Si nenita – se para justo frente a ella – para tus padres Mikey es demasiado infantil para su edad y sus actos no son dignos para su joya mas preciada –

-Pero es que no lo conocen bien – se muerde el labio inferior bajando la mirada – si tan solo se diern un tiempo para conocerlo… para tratarlo… tan solo una simple oportunidad sin juicios apresurados – levanta la mitrada y lo mira directo a los ojos – se darían cuenta de cuánto significa para mí y de cuanto lo amo –

Al escucharla Gonzalo no pudo reprimir un gesto de haber escuchado algo que le dolía.

-¿Es tanto tu amor por el? –

-Tanto que mi vida no tendría sentido sin el – gira la cabeza mirando la puerta aun escuchando las risas de los niños provocada por Mikey.

Mientras tanto en una lujosa y elegante limusina

-Se puede saber a dónde vamos querida abuela – se escucha resentimiento en aquellas palabras.

-Vamos Miroslava ¿creí que te gustaban las sorpresas? –

-Abuela viniendo de ti dudo mucho que sean sorpresas buenas –

-No deberías hablarme así – enarca una ceja – por el contrario deverias estar agradecida por que veras a ese desdichado mozalbete –

-¿A qué te refieres? – frunce el ceño con desconfianza.

-Ya lo veras querida… ya lo veras –

-No me gusta ese tono y menos esto que haces –

-Pero si lo que hago es lo correcto –

-¿Para quién abuela? – dice con desprecio.

-Para mí claro está –

-Tan sincera como siempre –

Mientras tanto en la academia

-¿Quién lo busca? – la recepcionista de dicha academia pregunta a un chico desconocido.

-Solo dígale que su amigo Usagi está aquí – aquel conejo ahora con aspecto humano gracias al reloj de Donatello buscaba a su amigo.

-Permítame un momento – la señorita se pone de pie – enseguida regreso, iré a buscarlo –

-Se lo agradezco – hace reverencia.

Aquella chica joven sube las escaleras con apresuro en busca de Gonzalo que no tardo en dar con el.

-¿Gonzalo? – entra a la sala de descanso.

-¿Sucede algo Ellen? –

-Lo que pasa es que hay un joven abajo que esta buscándote –

-¿A mí? – Pregunta extrañado - ¿no te dijo quien era? –

-Si, me dijo que era tu amigo Usagi –

-¡Usagi! – Dice con emoción - ¡por fin se deja ver ¡ -

-Veo que lo conoces – sonríe – le digo que enseguida bajas o prefieres que suba –

-No espera, yo voy enseguida – sale rápidamente dejando atrás a la asombrada recepcionista –

-Que alegre se ve con la visita de su amigo – dice para si misma – me da gusto – va tras el aunque no con la misma prisa.

-Ellen – una voz femenina la llama - ¿A dónde va Gon con tanta prisa? – Katy recién salía de una de sus clases.

-Hola Katy – la saluda – vino alguien a buscarlo –

-¿Quién era? – Pregunta curiosa – alguna dama en cuestión –sonríe picara – por que con esa carrera que se aventó –

-No, es un joven que al parecer es su amigo –

-¿Te dijo su nombre? –

-Si, se llama Usagi –

-¡Usagi! – se sorprende -¡ el conejo gigante! – abre los ojos grandes.

-¿Conejo gigante? – parpadea confundida.

-No me hagas caso – se rasca la nuca apenada – es que así le decimos –

-¿Lo conoces también? –

-Claro es un buen amigo de Mikey y sus hermanos –

-Entiendo – observa su reloj – bueno me voy, no puedo dejar solo mi escritorio – levanta la mano a manera de despedida – te veo después –

-Bye – dice Katy corriendo.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Usagi aquí? – se pregunta en voz baja - bueno, no debe de extrañarme… ellos hicieron una buena amistad cuando estábamos en la playa – se tomo el estomago repentinamente al escuchar un pequeño ruido saliendo de el – Ups… creo que ya llego la hora de un pequeño refrigerio – observa el salón continuo que aun esta con Mikey impartiendo las clases, levanta los hombros a manera de resignación – Bueno, iré sola… al parecer mi bebe aun va para largo – sale caminando rumbo a la cafetería del lugar.

_**Mientras tanto en recepción**_

-¡Usagi! – Gonzalo sale por la puerta y saluda con sumo gusto a su amigo.

-Gonzalo San – saluda igualmente pero antes con una reverencia – los chicos me avisaron que estabas buscándome –

-Asi es amigo – le sonríe con aprecio – nunca antes pensé necesitar a un buen amigo como en estos momentos – desvía la mirada.

-¿Algo muy serio? –

-Depende del lado que lo veas –

-No necesitas decir mas – sonríe con melancolía – creo saber cuál es tu problema –

-Si pero ahora lo confirmo con toda seguridad – deja salir un gran suspiro – ahora si que estoy enamorado más que nunca –

_**Mientras tanto en la cafetería.**_

-Hola Joshua – Katy se sienta cómodamente – podrías darme una ensalada y un jugo de toronja –

-A guardar la línea…¿no es así? – un joven tras la barra le sonríe ampliamente.

-Claro – corresponde la sonrisa – para este deporte debe uno comer sanamente –

-Sabes, hay algo que mi mente no alcanza a comprender –

-¿Qué cosa? – se recarga en la barra y pone atención al joven.

-No entiendo cómo es que Miguel puede comer toda esa cantidad de comida en un solo rato y tener la elasticidad y condición para todos eso asombrosos saltos – termina con euforia el joven - ¡es asombroso! –

-Ni que lo digas – suena emocionada igual – deberías de verlo junto a sus hermanos…¡los cuatro en acción son verdaderamente impresionantes! –

-Wouuu – abre grande los ojos – son cuatro en total – se dice a si mismo.

-Son ninjas – dice con orgullo.

-Es por eso que nadie a podido ganarle en una pelea limpia – suelta una gran carcajada – ni tu prometido pudo con el –

-¿Prometido? – Parpadea confundida - ¿ de qué me hablas? –

-Vamos Katy no tienes porque apenarte – le da un leve empujoncito – ya todos estamos invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de mañana –

-¡Fiesta de compromiso! –

En las regaderas

-Esta clase se me hizo bastante larga – Mikey entra a refrescarse un poco la cara – ¡que calor hace aquí hermano! – Deja salir un soplido de exasperación - ¿Qué pasa con el aire acondicionado? –

-Mucho me temo que hasta mañana mitigaremos el calor – otro maestro entraba al lugar – y por lo que veo será sufrible el día de hoy –

-Pues ya que – saca ropa limpia de su gaveta – al parecer este día ya se pinto largo… muy pero muy largo –

-Ya mañana te repones con la fiesta –

-¿Fiesta? – Enarca una ceja - ¡de lujo hermano! – sonríe ampliamente - ¿ y donde es el pachangon? –

-N ni más ni menos que en el salón de eventos de la empresa del señor Smith –

-worales –dice sorprendido – si qu será de alcurnia – pone cara de desagrado – entonces cero diversión, en esas fiestas todos andan bien estirados y con la nariz arrugada –

-Pero esta vez es especial – se sienta a su lado – es todo un acontecimiento –

-¿Pues que se celebra? –

-Casi nada – levanta los hombros- pues el compromiso de Katy con Gonzalo –

La expresión de Mikey fue de sorpresa, una de la cual nunca esperaba recibir… nunca.

En la cafetería…

-¿Cómo dijiste? – Katy luce más sorprendida que nunca.

-Diablos – exclama el chico – pensé que lo sabías, acabo de arruinar la sorpresa de tu papa –

Con la mirada perdida Katy se pone de pie y sale del lugar caminando solo por el impulso de hacerlo, sus pies se movían por instinto, su mente divagaba una y otra vez en la situación en la que estaba metida, Mikey por su parte sin mencionar otra palabra alguna sale de los vestidores con una sola persona en mente…Katy.

Unos pasos se escuchan en el pasillo cuando dos rostros se encuentran… dos miradas y un solo pensar… Mikey y Katy solo se observan con dolor buscando una sola respuesta… una sola de ellas en su mirada.

_**En el museo**_…

-¿Lista querida? – La abuela pregunta a una desconcertada Michu que no dejaba de ver el exterior.

-Eres verdaderamente despiadada abuela – levanta la mirada con rencor - ¿Qué ganas con traerme aquí? –

-Ya te lo dije – enarca una ceja – ese mequetrefe debe saber que no es nada digno para ti –

-¿Y qué demonios según tu es digno para mí? –

-Eso – señala hacia afuera donde Jean estaba parado esperando a que descendieran de la limusina – lo mejor de la sociedad europea – asiente con orgullo – lo que nuestra familia necesita –

-Lo que esta familia necesita desde hace mucho tiempo querida abuela – baja la mirada con rencor y desesperación – es amor y entendimiento – la vuelve a encarar directamente a los ojos – pero tu no sabes lo que es eso –

La puerta se abre repentinamente por el chofer entrando la luz del sol de lleno a su rostro.

-Que comience el show – toma la mano del chofer – espero y sea de tu agrado este circo que montaste – lanza una mirada significativa a la anciana mujer y desciende con elegancia.

-Eso planeo querida… eso planeo –

-Miroslava – Jean se acerca con suma elegancia y besa su mano finamente – luces realmente hermosa el día de hoy –

-¿Solo el día de hoy? – enarca una ceja con fastidio.

-¿Decías? –

-Nada – sonríe con desgano – nada – levanta la mirada con resignación – hay quien piensa que me veo realmente bella todos los días y vestida desastrosamente si asi fuera –

-Sigo sin entender lo que dices –

-No puedo hacer que entiendas algo que esta fuera de tu alcancé querido Jean – deja salir un soplido de exasperación - ¿para que nos reunimos aquí? –

-Quiero que conozcas al profesor de este museo – voltea a mirar el edificio con orgullo – si supieras todos los adelantos que han logrado los este mes –

-Puedo imaginarme el por qué – sonríe de lado.

-Se trata de un chico nuevo que está trabajando en este lugar, al parecer es todo un genio y lo está demostrando –

-Suena interesante – Michu mira a su abuela de soslayo al escuchar a Jean dirigirse hacia Donatello como todo un genio - ¿no es así abuela?... que gente tan común y corriente aclame la atención detan noble personaje –

-Mira Miroslava – Jean señala a sus espaldas – ahí viene el profesor –

Michu gira su mirada y observa al profesor acercándose con algo de duda.

-Buenos días señorita Miroslava – la observa con duda.

-Buenos días profesor - saluda cortésmente.

-Ella es mi prometida profesor – Jean sonríe con arrogancia – pero eso creo que ya lo sabia –

-Sí , me lo había comentado la vez pasada señor – la observa con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Mi intención en esta visita es que mi prometida vea mis aficiones que me apasionan – observa el museo con orgullo – todo lo antiguo me suena tan misterioso… y eso es lo que adoro –

-Me agrada entregar buenos resultados – el profesor observa a Michu – y todo se lo agradezco a un recomendado –

-¿se refiere al chico genio? – Sonríe Jean.

-Exacto señor –asiente con elegancia – ese muchacho en verdad es una joya oculta del saber –

-¿Y donde esta esa maravilla? –

-Creo no debe tardar señor –

-Pues a mí me parece una exageración tanta habladuría de un desconocido querido Jean –

-¿Lo cree así? – Jean sonríe – creo que lo que ese chico a descubierto en verdad es digno de admirarse –

-Ya no insistiré en eso querido – la abuela de Michu enarcaba una ceja – cada quien tiene su opinión en este asunto –

Un silencio incomodo se suscito en los presentes justo cuando el profesor alzo la vista y observo como Donatello recién estaba llegando al lugar, muy dentro de el sabia que lo que vendría a continuación sería muy duro para es joven ayudante suyo, algo que le dolería en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Donatello hijo acércate – lo llama con algo de miedo, los presentes al escuchar ese nombre se giraron a sus espaldas y observaron como un chico joven llegaba.

-Profesor – saluda cortésmente – espero no haber llegado muy tarde –

-Claro que no muchacho – pero muy dentro de el deseaba que de verdad hubiera tardado mucho mas tiempo en llegar – Creo que ya conoces al señor Jean –

-Claro – lo observa y cortésmente asiente – ya tengo el placer – hace una pequeña reverencia – buenos días señor –

Pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la mirada de una refinada y bien vestida Michu que lo observaba con sumo dolor en el alma.

-Buenos Días – toma a Michu de la mano – permíteme presentarte a mi prometida –

Ambos chicos se miran a los ojos…

This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood ( este romeo esta llorando, pero no puedes ver su sangre)

It's nothing but some feelings (No son nada esos sentimientos)

That this old dog kicked up (De este viejo perro pateado)

It's been raining since you left me (Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste)

Now I'm drowning in the flood (Ahora me estoy ahogando en la sangre)

You see I've always been a fighter (Vez que siempre he sido un luchador)

But without you I give up (Pero sin ti dejaria)

-Mucho gusto señorita… - Donatello dice sombrío

Now I can't sing a love song (Ahora no puedo cantar una cancion de amor)

Like the way it's meant to be (De la manera que tiene de ser)

Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore (Bien, supongo que ya no soy mas bueno)

But baby, that's just me (Pero nena este soy yo)

-¿Te casaras? – Mikey observa a Katy con lágrimas en los ojos

Yeah I, will love you, baby ( Y yo te amare, nena, siempre)

Always and i'll be there Forever and a day, always ( y yo estare alli por siempre y un dia mas… siempre)

I'll be there, till the stars don't shine (Estare alli hasta que las estrellas no brillen)

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme (hasta que los cielos estallen y las palabras no rimen)

I know when i die you'll be on my mind (Yo se que cuando muera, tu estaras en mi mente)

and I'll love you, always ( Y yo te amo, siempre)

-Yo…. – Katy

-Mucho… gusto… -Michu

Now your pictures that you left behind (Ahora las figuras que dejas atras)

Are just memories of a different life (Son simplemente recuerdos de una vida diferente)

Some that made us laugh (Algunas de ellas nos Hicieron reir)

Some that made us cry (Algunas de ellas nos hicieron llorar)

One that made you have to say goodbye (Por que ellas tuvieron que decir adios)

-¿Esto ya se salió de control? – Mikey pregunta inocentemente.

What I'd give to run my fingers thru your hair (Lo que daria por correr mis dedos por tu pelo)

Touch your lips, to hold you near, (Tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca)

When you say your prayers, try to understand (Cuando tu dices tu plegarias, trato de entender)

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man (He cometido errores, soy simplemente un hombre)

-El placer… es mío… - Donatello la observa sin poder tocarla.

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near (Cuando el te tiene cerca, Cuando el se aserca a ti)

When he says the words (Cuando dice las palabras)

You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him (que tu quieres escuchar, desearia ser el,)

'Cause these words are mine, to say to you ( Y que esas palabras fueran mias para decirtelas)

'Til the end of time (Hasta el final de los tiempos)

-Esto tiene explicación y solución – Katy aprieta los puños con dolor.

-¿Tu nombre es? – Michu se muerde el labio inferior fuertemente… dolía tanto fingir…

Yeah I, will love you, baby ( Y yo te amare, nena, siempre)

Always and i'll be there Forever and a day, always ( y yo estare allí por siempre y un día mas… siempre)

If you told me to cry for you, I could (Si me pidieras que llore por ti, yo podria)

If you told me to die for you, I would (Si me pidieras que muera por ti, yo podria)

Take a look at my face (Mira mi cara)

There's no price i won't pay (no hay precio que no pagaria)

To say these words to you (Para decirte estas palabras a ti)

-Solo no me dejes… - Mikey la mira impotente.

-Donatello – sonríe con ojos cristalinos – Donatello Yoshi -

Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice (Bien, no Habra suerte en esos dados cargados)

But baby, if you give me just one more try (Pero nena, si me dieras solo otra oportunidad)

We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives, (Podriamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños y nuestras antiguas vidas)

We'll find a place, where the sun still shines (Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol brille y si…)

-Nunca… - Katy se acerca y lo toma de las manos.

-Un placer… Donatello – estira la mano con delicadeza siendo tomada por la de Donatello.

Yeah I, will love you, baby ( Y yo te amare, nena, siempre)

Always and i'll be there Forever and a day, always ( y yo estare alli por siempre y un dia mas… siempre)

I'll be there, till the stars don't shine (Estare alli hasta que las estrellas no brillen)

Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme (hasta que los cielos estallen y las palabras no rimen)

I know when i die you'll be on my mind (Yo se que cuando muera, tu estaras en mi mente)

and I'll love you, always ( Y yo te amo, siempre)

Un te amo jamás fue tan mas profundo sin palabra alguna… un par de miradas y un dulce tacto decía miles de veces a gritos apagados el amor que salía de ellos para siempre…

always…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Espero y no se confundieran con lo de la canción ya que muestra las dos escenas

Tanto Mikey/katy en la academia y

Don/Michu en el museo


	21. Aun te amo

Hola a todos regrese :P

Antes que nada mil perdones por este laaaargo atraso en todas mis historias

Pero por lo del embarazo se me complico demasiado XD

Y la que pensaba que era niña ¬¬ gracias al equivoco del doctor

¡ya nació! Y fue un lindo niño

Ya las TMNT tiene un nuevo fanático que nació el 25 de diciembre de 2010

Su nombre Axel Mateo

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y espera

Y sobre todo por seguir aquí en la misma sintonía

Espero haber retomado todo bien XD

Prometo seguir a un ritmo equilibrado por que ahora ya son des niños bajo mi cuidado XD

En este capitulo la canción es

Aun te amo de kudai

Cuídense todos y mil gracias por el apoyo a esta mama loca fanatica de fics :P

Mary deja el computados por ahora amenazando regresar muajajajaja cof cof cof… ya estoy vieja XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la universidad…

Rafael se encontraba tratando de dar las clases deportivas lo más concentrado que podía, la discusión con Micaela y el dolor de haberla perdido le sacaba de quicio y con razón amándola de la forma que lo hacía.

-Entrenador – un chico se acerca a él - ¿Cuántas vueltas mas tenemos que dar – se rasca la nuca un tanto desesperado – Ya van más de veinte –

Rafael vuelve a la realidad y observa con la ceja enarcada al chico que inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de su entrenador lamento el tan solo tratar de hablarle ese día.

-¡Las que tengan que dar! – Grita furiosa - ¡es lamentable la condición física que tienen en estos momentos! – Deja caer su carpeta con molestia - ¡parece que estoy entrenando a un kínder y no a universitarios! – da un par de silbatazos - ¡Diez vueltas mas y a las regaderas! – los chicos lo miran con cara de desgano - ¡AHORA! –

Como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio corren a toda marcha siguiendo esa última orden de su entrenador.

-Creo que desquitarse con los jóvenes no habla muy bien de ti como profesor – Un altanero Taiki se acercaba a sus espaldas – si esto lo llegara a saber el director creo que tu no estarías aquí mañana –

-¿Ya estarás satisfecho? – Dice casi audible apretando tanto los puños que cambiaban de color por la fuerza – eres un maldito bastardo –

-Por lo que veo Micaela ya hablo contigo – sonríe de lado – vieras que bien la pasamos anoche –

Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar ya lo había intentado ya lo había logrado en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez ese despreciable ya había volado la barda de la cordura de Rafael, en un rápido movimiento que tal vez el ni esperaba se lanza contra el cayendo ambos pesadamente al piso uno sobre el otro… ¿Quién con ventaja?... el mas ofendido y dolido.

-Dame una buena razón para no borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu fea cara - su brazo presionaba el cuello de un con Taiki con poco oxigeno – Ya nada tengo que perder – susurra con rabia y desesperación.

Los alumnos se detuvieron al instante al observar ese altercado de profesores.

-No… te… atre…verias…. – mantiene su sonrisa - te falta… algo que a… mi me… sobra… -

-No saques valor de donde no puedes – la mirada de Rafael era de total ira – no me importaría convertirme en asesino si así libro a todos de ti –

-¡Entrenador! – el grupo de chicos llega hacia ellos velozmente - ¡Cálmese! –

-¡No se metan! – Grita con rabia - ¡lárguense! –

-Lla…men al director – Taiki pone pose de víctima – se a … vuelto…loco –

-¡Ahora vas a ver qué tan loco me he vuelto! – Presiona mas el brazo cortando el aire de un tajo - ¡Defiéndete! – grita demandando - ¡¿Por qué demonios no lo haces? –

-¡Rafael basta! – Micaela llega corriendo -¡Suéltalo! – lo toma de la espalda tratando de sacarlo fuera de Taiki - ¡Rafael por favor! –

-¡No lo defiendas! - se enfurece mas ante el acto de su novia -¡No sabes nada! –

-¡Entrenador suéltelo! – un chico ayudo a Micaela – ¡no pierda los estribos! –

La fuerza de Rafael era tan notable ya que ninguno de los dos podía separarlo ni un solo milímetro.

-¡Te voy a matar! –

-¡Rafael por dios! – Micaela suplicaba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Un grupo de alumnos y el Director del plantel llega a paso veloz - ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? – Observa como Rafael estaba sobre Taiki y con voz firme y seria ordena sin miramientos - ¡suelte inmediatamente a ese profesor ahora! –

-¡Usted no sabe lo que esta pasando! – Rafael seguía furioso.

-¡Eso lo arreglaremos después ahora compórtese como lo que es y no de mal ejemplo a los alumnos! – toca con fuerza el hombro de Rafael para separarlo - ¡ahora! –

Rafael por un escaso segundo recupero la razón y se dio cuenta que no era el lugar indicado para ajustar cuentas con ese maldito sujeto, ya tendría tiempo y ya habría otro lugar y si que arreglarían cuentas pendientes…

-Usted no sabe lo que paso – suelta con desagrado a Taiki y comienza a ponerse de pie – nadie se da cuenta de quién es este tipo en verdad –

-Es un verdadero salvaje – Taiki se pone de pie con ayuda de Micaela – las cosas no se arreglan como monos salvajes – se sacude sus ropas – no sabe que hay maneras de hablar entrenador – lo mira enarcando una ceja – si no sabe comportarse como la gente al menos no de este tipos de espectáculos frente al alumnado de esta distinguida universidad –

-Profesor… ¿se encuentra bien? – el director lo observa con preocupación – no entiendo que fue lo que paso –

-Permítame explicarlo – Taiki sonríe de lado – el entrenador y yo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia pero al parecer el se comporta como todo un cavernícola –

-Mide tus palabras y no tientes a tu suerte – La mirada asesina de Rafael no daba tregua.

-Estas cosas no se arreglan aquí entrenador y lo sabes – se acomoda su corbata – pido una disculpa en nombre de ambos – hace reverencia al director – lo lamento –

Micaela lanza una mirada significativa a Rafael.

-Es agradable ver que hay buenos principios aun – el director asiente y observa a Rafael con molestia – usted y yo tenemos una larga conversación – enarca una ceja – lo espero en mi oficina ahora mismo – observa a Taiki – acepto su disculpa aunque por lo que veo usted fue la victima pero aun así necesitamos hablar igual –

-Lo entiendo - asiente.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada – observa a los alumnos – regresen a sus actividades y no quiero que esto se convierta en un chisme de pasillo… ¿entendido? –

-Si señor director – los alumnos asienten y se retiran del lugar murmurando.

-Permítame atenderlo – Micaela observa a Taiki con un raspón – vamos a la enfermería –

-Gracias profesora – sonríe triunfante bajo la mirada de Rafael.

-Y usted venga conmigo – aquel hombre que dirigía aquella universidad le da la espalda sabiendo que Rafael iría tras el.

-Ya nos veremos las caras sakí – Rafael dice al verse libre de la presencia del director – y tu sabes en qué condiciones –

Taiki no respondió nada, solo lanzo una mirada afirmativa a Rafael, no convenía que Micaela se diera cuenta de que así seria…

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad…

Una chica caminaba con la mirada perdida y sus manos tocando débilmente su vientre.

-Espera abogada… ¿no crees que fue muy descortés de tu parte marcharte asi? –

Alex se detiene de golpe con la mirada hacia al frente al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Aprieta los puños aun sin mirarla - ¿acaso no estás satisfecha? –

-La verdad no – sonríe y camino para estar frente a ella.

-¿Acaso me sigues? –

-No te creas tan importante – ríe un poco – al parecer el destino nos junta.

-¿Por qué me odias? –

-Tampoco es odio – pone una mano en su cintura – creo que solo te atravesaste en esto –

-¿Tan solo es una venganza? – Frunce el ceño - ¿después de tanto años? –

-Eso es algo que tu no entiendes – la mira severamente – es por mi honor –

Alex la mira de una forma que dejaba ver miles de emociones en sus ojos, no podía entender como una larga y retardada venganza estuviera acabando con su pequeño mundo perfecto.

-Absurdo honor – murmura con resentimiento.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? - eleva la voz ante semejante comentario.

-Déjame en paz – camina por un lado de ella cuando l detiene con fuerza del brazo.

-Nunca te atrevas a cuestionar mi honor – la mira con severidad.

Alex se zafa de su agarre con brusquedad y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Y tu nunca te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino – frunce el ceño – jamás – sigue caminando sin prestar mas atención a karai.

Karai la observa con el ceño fruncido, una risa se asomo en su boca con ironía.

-Pobre idiota – susurra entre dientes – después de todo ya logre mi cometido, no hace falta perder más tiempo – se da media vuelta y ambas se alejan una de la otra.

Por otra parte Leonardo seguía buscando a su novia desesperado librando toda una lucha interior en su mente, no podía creer en qué momento fue que perdió el control de la situación ni mucho menos en el instante en que traiciono al amor de su vida, y lo mas peor de todo es que lo único que recordaba era haber despertado al lado de su enemiga de antaño…Karai, al pasar por una cafetería…

-Sí que estas en una situación demasiada seria migo – Usagi mira con tristeza a su amigo humano – la verdad es que por un lado debes respetar los sentimientos de ella – asiente con seriedad – ella de verdad ama a Miguel Angel san –

-¿Crees que no lo se? – se jala desesperado un par de mechas que caian por la nuca – y es lo que mas me desespera y atormenta – niega con el rostro – y no sabes de qué manera –

Hubo un momento en que ambos guardaron silencio cuando Gonzalo miro hacia la calle.

-¿No es ese Leonardo? –

Usagi giro la mirada y constato que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-Claro que lo es – se pone de pie con una gran sonrisa -¡Leonardo san! – lo llama en voz alta, pero asumido en sus pensamientos no lo escucha -¡Leonardo san! – grita de nuevo agitando la mano.

Leonardo gira involuntariamente al escuchar su nombre y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su amigo Usagi en apariencia de humano.

-Usagi – dice en voz baja.

-¡Ven Leo acompáñanos! – Gonzalo se pone de pie de igual manera y hace señal de que se asercara.

Leonardo deja salir un suspiro con desanimo y se acerca a ellos con un gran peso en el alma.

Mientras tanto Alex caminaba no muy lejos de aquel lugar donde se encontraba su novio, aun con la mirada baja pasa por varios establecimientos hasta que involuntariamente se detiene en uno mirando su reflejo en el gran ventanal de aquel lugar, sus ojos a punto punto de estallar en lágrimas delataban el dolor que la aquejaba en ese momento.

-Buenos días señorita – una joven salía del lugar – permítame ofrecerle las promociones del día – sonríe.

-¿Cómo? – luce desconcertada - ¿perdón? –

-Si – afirma la chica acercándose a ella – hoy tenemos una promoción en nuestro salón de belleza –

-¿Salón de belleza? – Alex observa el lugar y cae en cuentas en donde estaba – entiendo – trata de sonreír un poco – no gracias, no estoy interesada por el momento –

La chica la observa detenidamente y deja salir un suspiro dirigiendo esta vez su mirada al cielo.

-Cuando yo me sentía deprimida cambiaba mi imagen – toca su pelo casi arriba de los hombros – eso me animaba un poco – regresa la mirada hacia Alex – es como dejar una parte triste atrás –

-¿Cambio? – Alex toca su larga cabellera - ¿un corte? –

-Podría ser – se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros mirándose ambas su reflejo – eres muy bonita ´para estar triste – le guiña el ojo - ¿te cambio un poco la imagen y dejamos algo de tristeza atrás? –

Alex la mira y deja salir un suspiro.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

-No has dicho ni una sola palabra Leonardo – Gonzalo da un sorbo de su café – te vez mal – frunce el ceño - ¿sucedió algo? –

-Gonzalo san tiene razón amigo mío – Usagi lo mira detenidamente – quizás puedo ayudarte –

-Nadie puede ayudarme por ahora – niega con el rostro – he sido un verdadero estúpido –

-Pero – Usagi frunce el ceño - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Por que acabo de perder lo que más amo - baja la mirada – y todo por un estúpido error que ni se como paso –

-Quizás si nos explicaras entenderíamos mejor Leo – Gonzalo enarca una ceja.

Mientras tanto en la universidad…

-Lamento mucho esto – Micaela observa a Taiki con seriedad.

-No tienes por qué lamentarlo – el sonríe – no es tu culpa que Rafael reaccionara asi – enarca una ceja – despues de todo aun de humano es agresivo e impulsivo –

-Cuando era tortuga… - Micaela baja la mirada - ¿siempre luchaban? –

Taiki la observa con cuidado y piensa muy bien la respuesta.

-Eran tiempos pasados que en verdad no quisiera recordar – la toma de las manos – ahora llevo una vida fuera de tanto problema – deja salir un suspiro – trato de dejar todo atrás –

-Es lo mismo que trato de explicarle a Rafael – Micaela baja la mirada – pero no lo entiende –

Taiki la observa enarcando una ceja, toma la mejilla de la chica y la observa con ternra.

-Lamento que te enteraras de esta manera sobre tu amiga Alex y Rafael –

-es que aun no puedo creerlo – sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – Alex es mi mejor amiga –

-La amistad suele ser la primera en traicionarse –

-ES lo que no entiendo y aun no comprendo – deja salir un suspiro – es como estar en una pesadilla donde nada es real –

-Pero lo es – Taiki tomo su rostro y lo levanta – pero en esta pesadilla estoy yo para ayudarte a salir –

-No entiendes que lo que más me duele… es que de verdad lo amo más que a nada –

-Creo que lo que aquí tienes que tratar de entender que el no comparte el mismo sentimiento –

-Tengo que enfrentar esto – se pone de pie – te veo después Taiki – sale de la enfermería.

-Esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba – sonríe al verse solo – mejor de lo que esperaba… -

En el salón de belleza…

-¿Te gusto? – Aquella chica muestra con orgullo el corte realizado - ¿o te parece demasiado corto – le guiña un ojo – me parece que te vez muy linda –

Alex con la mirada aun perdida se observa en el espejo y se ve su nuevo corte, aquella larga cabellera había desaparecido dejando un tanto largo el frente y por debajo de la nuca la parte de atrás, unos pequeños flecos caían por su rostro.

-Está bien – dice sin mucho ánimo.

La chica tuerce un poco el labio y la observa tomando de los hombros y mirándola por el espejo.

-Sea lo que sea yo pienso que es mejor enfrentar cualquier situación…¿no crees? –

-Digamos que esto no es tan fácil – baja la mirada.

-Nada es difícil en esta vida… solo cuesta trabajo, pero difícil jamás-

Alex piensa un momento en su situación tocando su vientre.

-Tengo que afrontar esto – se pone de pie – gracias – le dice a la joven - ¿Cuánto te debo? –

-Cortesía de la casa – le sonríe amablemente – Adelante –

Alex solo asiente y sale en busca de una simple y llena explicación.

En La universidad

-Viejo tonto – Rafael cierra la puerta de la dirección – no sabe ni que persona es este bastardo – aprieta los dientes – pero si piensa que las cosas quedaran así como así esta totalmente equivocado – aprieta el puño con fuerza – pero primero tengo que arreglar un asunto importante – niega con la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro cansado – no puedo creer que pensaras eso de mi peke… jamás te traicionaría…jamás – levanta la mirada y se dirige en busca de Micaela.

En la cafetería

-Pues me dejaste sin palabras Leo – Gonzalo deja salir un suspiro – no se qué decirte –

-¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada Leonardo san? – Usagi pregunta preocupado.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en su cama – se frota la cara con suma frustración – yo sería incapaz de dañar de esa manera a Alex –

-Pues solo ve y díselo – Gonzalo lo mira serio – si tienes algo que explicar no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí –

-Pero… -

-Vamos Leo – Gonzalo frunce el ceño – si estuviera en tu lugar corría y se lo explicaba, y no dejaría que nadie nos separara –

Leonardo lo mira con seriedad, solo asiente poniéndose de pie y hace reverencia sin decir palabra alguna sale corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-Anda Leo lucha por lo que amas – Gonzalo baja la mirada – como yo quisiera hacerlo igual –

Micaela camina con paso firme y con su corazón tambaleante hacia la guarida repitiéndose así misma que tenia que haber una explicación ya que su corazón al contrario de su mente trataba de tomar toda la situación en su interior… amaba a Rafael mas que a nada y sabia que nada cambiaría eso…

_**Cae la lluvia en mi**_

_**Se hace de noche al fin**_

_**Y hoy tu no estas aquí**_

_**Ya la historia se acabo**_

_**Nuestro libro se cerró**_

_**Y ya no queda mas, solo recuerdos y amor**_

Alex por su parte camina de igual manera hacia el mismo lugar en busca de una explicación que su corazón quizás no necesite tanto como su mente… pone sus manos en el vientre sintiendo el fruto de aquel bello amor creciendo en ella, de algo si estaba segura ese amor nunca se acabaría por que crecía en ella y palpitaba en ella…

_**Puedo verte aqui y sentirte en mi**_

_**Y aunque ya no estemos juntos**_

_**Aun guardo en mi**_

_**Lo mas dulce de tu amor**_

_**Ya lo amargo se olvido**_

_**Y ya no quiero nada, solo que sepas mi amor**_

Rafael sube a su moto poniéndose el casco con una lentitud muy rara en el… con su pensamiento en ella, solo en ella y por ella…

Leonardo corría para llegar al mismo lugar que los demás, no podía creer todo lo que estaba a punto de perder…

_**Que aun te amo (te amo)**_

_**Que aun te espero (te sueno)**_

_**Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tu estés lejos de mi**_

-Solo quiero escuchar de ti que todo eso es un mal entendido Rafael… un mal entendido… -

_**Tu foto en el cajon**_

_**Tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol**_

_**Que una tarde se escondió**_

_**Y que nunca mas volvio**_

_**Y que ahora espero aqui sentada en nuestro balcón**_

-Quiero creer en ti Leo… debo creer en ti…. -

_**Y ahora pienso en ti, y tal vez tu en mi**_

_**Y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardín**_

_**Donde aun vive la flor que broto nuestro amor**_

_**Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol...**_

_**-**_Te amo peke –

-Te amo Alex -

_**Aun te amo (te amo)**_

_**Que aun te espero (te sueno)**_

_**Y siempre voy a estar, aun cuando tu estés lejos **_

_**Yo te esperare aquí**_

_**Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín**_

_**Donde aun vive la flor que broto de nuestro amor**_

_**Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí… amor**_

Aquellos cuatro corazones latian al mismo tiempo, al mismo ritmo, a la misma razón… una razón que solo podían llamarla amor…

_**Aun te amo (te amo)**_

_**Que aun te espero (te sueno)**_

La esperanza de una simple explicación y un simple perdón latía en la mente de cada uno de ellos esperando que el resultado de ambas lleve a un solo te amo..

_**Yo te esperare…**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_


	22. farsa y realidad

Hola a todos:P

Volvi xD espero no tardar más en actualizar toda mi lista de atrasos

Pero pido paciencia y mil disculpas

Pero eso del cuidado de los hijos fiuuuuuuuu

Axel ahora tiene 10 meses y Gael 7 años

Asi que entre la primaria y los cuidados del peke

Se me va el dia u.u

Pero prometo no abandonar nada y seguir lento pero seguro

Como decía Napoleón

Despacio que llevo prisa xD

Cualquier resbalón en la escritura pido solemnemente disculpas

Pero axelito estaba en la andadera y ya saben, un ojo al gato y otro al garabato

(Traducción) un ojo al fic y otro al bebe jajajajaja

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el museo…

-Curioso tu nombre Donatello – Jean lo observa curioso – tu madre debió haber escogido ese nombre por Donato di Niccolo di Betto Bardi –

-De hecho fue mi padre – afirma.

-Buen gusto – asiente – bueno Donatello venimos a ver tanta proeza que has realizado con esa mente tuya – toma a Michu de la mano – mi prometida y yo queremos ver tus maravillas en este museo –

-Hago lo mejor que puedo – dice con modestia y seriedad.

-Me agrada la gente que no se afana de su talento –

-No tiene idea de lo inteligente de este joven – el profesor pone una mano en el hombro de Donatello tratando de darle apoyo en esos momentos -Para mí este muchacho vale tanto – aprieta su hombro – no sé donde se me había escondido tanto tiempo –

-Pues a mí me parece que este tema fuera de orden – la abuela de Michu ya estaba harta de tanto alago a quien le desagradaba tanto – dejémonos de tanta àlabra y entremos al museo – bserva a michu con la ceja enarcada – vamos querida tu prometido quiere que entres mas en sus gustos –

-Así es querida – Jean besa la mano de Michu con galantería – que hermoso se oye la palabra prometida – la mira a los ojos – ¿no es así ángel de amor? –

Michu observa a Donatello y cree escuchar dentro de ella su corazón romper.

-Así es – finge por amor – así es Jean –

El profesor vuelve a poner la mano en el hombro de Donatello con suma nostalgia sabiendo lo que debe estar pasando el chico.

-Entremos por favor – quiere evitar un poco la agonía de Donatello – por favor – señala con elegancia la entrada del museo –

Entran con paso firme sabiendo que ese día no será nada agradable para Michu y Donatello.

En la academia…

-No te preocupes bebe – Katy suelta a Mikey – sabes el cuanto te amo –

-Lo sé – tuerce un poco el labio – tienes que entender que igual no es nada fácil para mí –

-Sí, pero sabes que es por nuestro bien… por estar tranquilos en la relación –

-Es que aunque sé que todo es una farsa no deja de dolerme –

-Ya – dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro – mañana será solo la fiesta para mi padre… para Gon y para mi es solo una obra de teatro –

-Me lo repetiré hasta que me lo crea – se da un coscorrón en la cabeza – bueno me voy a la siguiente clase – observa el reloj – recuerda que tenemos que tener primera fila para lo de hoy –

-¿Para lo de hoy? – frunce el ceño.

-Si para la noticia de Leo – sonríe divertido – quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que será papa –

-¡Claro! – Sonríe igual – tenemos que tener lista la cámara –

.Ok – observa que nadie los observe y besa sus labios tiernamente – te veo hasta la noche en la guarida – le guiña un ojo – tenemos que guardar las apariencias –

-Así es bebe – asiente – me alegra que ya estemos de acuerdo –

-Así es – asiente y se despide mientras un pequeño lo llama de lejos.

-¡Sensei! – Agita la mano – lo estamos esperando-

-¡ya voy! – hace una señal con la mano a su Katy y va tras el niño –bien mateo ya voy –

Katy se queda mirando mientras un fuerte nudo se forma en su garganta.

-Mikey… si supieras el cuanto te amo –

En la cafetería…

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando con Leo san – Usagi frunce el ceño – nunca creí que el cayera en una trampa así –

-¿Crees que fue una trampa de esa chica? –

-Querido amigo no sabes de lo que es capaz en realidad –

-Pero esto te da un pie hacia Alex ¿no crees eso Usagi? –

Usagi lo mira con seriedad.

-Yo no haría eso – niega firmemente – ellos se aman –

-Pero Leo falto a Alex – tuerce un poco la boca – es un punto menos para él y una oportunidad para ti –

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Gonzalo san –

-¿Por qué? – Frunce el ceño - ¿acaso el destino dice que Alex es solo para Leo?... ¿acaso no puede ver oportunidad para nadie con ella? –

Usagi lo observa con seriedad y enarca una ceja

-¿Cómo una oportunidad para conquistar a Katy san? –

Gonzalo se queda pasmado al escuchar aquello que el trataba de decir para sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué no? – Dice quedo -¿Por qué no? – Dice esta vez mas recio – solo porque él la conoció primero no quiere decir que guarde todo lo que siento aquí – se toca el pecho con coraje -¡qué demonios pasaría si grito a los cuatro viento que amo a Katy! –

-La alejarías –

-No tiene por qué ser asi – se desespera un poco – Mikey es muy infantil y sé que para Katy eso no es lo mejor –

-Discúlpame Gonzalo san pero eso no lo decides tu –

-¡Porqué tengo que resignarme! – se pone de pie bruscamente -¡en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! – Lo apunta con molestia -¡Quién demonios son ellos para hacer que callemos lo que sentimos! –

-Escúchate amigo – se pone de pie igual – ese no eres tu quien está hablando –

-No, discúlpame Usagi – niega con el rostro – pero soy yo quien habla… mi nombre es Gonzalo y amo a Katy – se toca el pecho – y eso no lo puedo cambiar –

-Entiendo, pero teníamos un acuerdo de callar esto para no lastimar a quien amamos –

-Pero quien cuida de que no me lastime yo – baja la mirada – lo siento amigo pero ya no estoy dispuesto a callar mas esto –

-¿Se lo dirás? – enarca una ceja.

-Claro que no… al menos no ahora – levanta la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro – pero eso no quita que luche por ella –

-Amigo – Usagi deja salir un suspiro – lo único que puedo decirte es que cuides lo que haces porque puedes perder más que el corazón en esto –

-Lo que tengo aquí – se señala el pecho – es un corazón triste… pero eso tiene que cambiar – pone una mano en el hombro de Usagi – tu deberías hacer lo mismo amigo – lo zarandea un poco – lucha ahora que tienes oportunidad –

-Eso no amigo – niega con el rostro – eso no… -

-Pues yo no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada y empezare mañana… mañana en la fiesta… -

En el museo…

-Eso códigos mayas son impresionantes – Jean observa fascinado la computadora – no puedo creer que tú los haigas descifrado en días –

-Querido - la abuela se acerca a la enorme computadora que había donado Jean al museo – como puedes entender eso –

-Permítame explicarles el método que uso Donatello – el profesor se acerca – Donatello hijo ¿Por qué no muestras a la señorita Miroslava el espécimen que encontramos junto con los códigos? –

-Claro – Michu asiente rápidamente – me encantaría verlo –

-No creo que… -

-Abuela – Michu suena refinada – querida abuela en un momento regreso, además no es Cortez dejar solo a Jean – sonríe con algo de maldad.

Para la abuela no había más remedio ya que quería omitir una reprimenda en el lugar y menos frente a Jean, por el momento lo dejo así, ya habría oportunidad de cobrársela y sí que lo haría.

-Está bien querida – asiente volviendo su atención hacia la computadora.

-Por aquí señorita – Donatello indica a la hermosa chica.

-Gracias –

Ambos caminan por el pasillo haciala otra sala.

-Se ve realmente hermosa my lady –

-Donatello…. – Michu aprieta su puño – no me llames así –

-No puedo llamarla de otra manera señorita –

Al dar vuelta perdiéndose de vista de los demás.

-¡Amor! – Michu se cuelga del cuello rápidamente llorando amargamente – no me trates así… te lo suplico –

Donatello siente romper el alma y no resiste mas abrazándola rápidamente igual.

-¿Prometida? – La abraza con más fuerza – ¿Mi Michu prometida de otro?-

Ella se separa de él y lo toma del rostro.

-Es solo para calmar la furia de mi abuela – niega con el rostro – es solo una farsa –

-¿Cómo la de Mikey con Katy? –

-No es lo mismo amor –

-Claro que no – niega con el rostro – Gonzalo sabe que todo es falso… Jean no –

-Es mientras Alex busca una solución en contra de mi abuela por la vía legal – besa sus labios – entiéndeme por favor –

-Yo lo entiendo, pero mi corazón sufre por qué no puedo tener la posicion que tu abuela busca para ti –

-Eso a mi no me importa – lo vuelve a abrazar – lo único que me importa es tu amor –

-Lo sé amor – la separa – pero ¿qué tan lejos va llegar esto? –

-No demasiado – afirma seria – no me casare con nadie que no sea Donatello yoshi –

-Mi amor – la abraza nuevamente y se funden en un beso lleno de amor – tenemos que regresar –

Lo sé – asiente con tristeza – solo recuerda que cada cosa que diga allá va tras de un te amo para siempre –

-te amo Michu… -

-Te amo Dony –

-Creo que es mejor que regresen – Ambos chicos brincan al escuchar la voz por temor a ser descubiertos, por suerte solo era el profesor -Vamos muchachos no puedo detenerlos más –

-Gracias profesor – Michu toma de las manos al hombre – muchas gracias –

-No es nada – suspira largamente – todo sea por el amor muchachos… todo sea por amor –

-Bueno – Donatello toma un largo suspiro – sigamos con esto –

Tanto como para los hermanos mayores como los menores tendrían un pesado y largo día que cumplir, con el amor como escudo y las farsas y mentiras como vil y despiadado enemigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	23. Resultados inesperados

Hola:P

Si, lo se no tengo perdón u.u

Pero he tenido que pasar por un proceso de adaptación que parece estar siendo superado, o al menos eso parece

Pido miles de disculpas, miles y miles

Pero como siempre, las exigencias de la vida

Escuela, tareas y ahora con mi peke ke ya anda caminando O.O

Pero nunca dejare las historias a medias, con paso lento las seguire

Y con su paciencia y apoyo mas XD

La canción de este capitulo es de gloria trevi

"Despiértame"

Cuídense los extraño montón

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la guarida…

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Alex entra tratando de saber si ya había llegado alguien – las siete – observa el reloj – creo que camine mucho – se sienta en el sillón y frota sus ojos hinchados por el llanto - ¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? – se frota la cara con suma frustración.

-Buenas tardes hija – El Sensei recién llegaba a la sala.

-Buenas tardes – se pone de pie y hace reverencia como los chicos.

-Siéntate por favor, ¿Dónde está Leonardo? –

-Precisamente estoy buscándolo – hace atrás unos mechones de pelo – pero por lo que veo aun no llega –

El Sensei la observa atentamente y nota que ha llorado.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No nada – dice nerviosa -¡Nala! – Grita al ver a su mascota – un par de días y te e extrañado montón – la carga mientras el animalito lambe su rostro - ¿Cómo te has portado? –

-Es una muy buena compañía – el Sensei sonríe – algo inquieta pero muy buena compañía –

-Si lo sé, es muy linda –

Desvían la mirada al recién llegado

-Que hay – saluda muy a su manera Rafael.

-¿Vienes solo hijo?-

-Si Sensei – observa a Alex - ¿y ahora tu que te has hecho? –

Alex tuerce un poco los labios y se toca el pelo corto.

-Un pequeño cambio por fuera – baja la mirada.

-Y por dentro todo hecho mierda – Rafa se deja caer en el sillón desganado.

-Al parecer algo te incomoda hijo – el Sensei lo observa con el ceño fruncido y en seguida a Alex – al parecer a ambos – se pone de pie – les preparare un te mientras conversan y llegan los demás – camina con tranquilidad -

-Gracias – Alex asiente

-Ok – rafa dice con desgano – aunque me caería mejor un par de cervezas – dice casi audible.

-¿Qué pasa rafa? –

-Mejor dime tu – la observa detenidamente – traes unos ojos de mapache crudo –

-Que hermosa comparación – baja la mirada – aunque no me molesta ahora –

-¿Qué paso? – Rafa enarca una ceja.

-Digamos que Karai tuvo algo que ver – baja la mirada.

-Esos malditos – Rafa aprieta los puños -¿Qué hizo esa estúpida? –

-Fue a la oficina y me dijo que Leo y ella habían pasado la noche juntos – levanta la mirada con los ojos cristalino – y lo peor… es que Leo no lo negó –

-¿Qué? – Parpadea confundido -¿se lo preguntaste? –

-En esos momentos llego y ahí Karai se encargo de que Leo me digiera la verdad y así lo hizo –

-No lo puedo creer – Rafa niega con el rostro – con que después de tanto tiempo estuvieron juntos ellos -

Desde la cocina el Sensei escuchaba todo, cierra los ojos y deja salir un suspiro negando con el rostro.

-Es verdad… olvidaba que es una parte importante en la vida de Leo –Alex susurra con pesar.

-No lo puedo creer – a Rafa se le descompone el rostro – cayo… tuvo que caer con esa maldita zorra – aprieta los dientes de frustración.

-Me voy – Alex se pone de pie y trata de caminar – nada tengo que hacer aquí… no sé ni por que vine –

-Espera – Rafa la toma del brazo – no te vayas así, espera –

-¿¡A qué? – Grita con dolor – ¡No puedo con esto! – baja la mirada –

-¿Le has dicho que tendrán un hijo? –

Desde la cocina el Sensei abre los ojos con asombro

-No – muerde su labio – se suponía que hoy sería uno de nuestros más felices días -

Rafael la abraza tratando de calmarla.

-Y no sabes lo que hizo Taiki – se forma un nudo en la garganta – el logro que Micaela terminara con migo –

Alex levanta la mirada y observa a Rafael como el trata de detener el llanto.

-Ese maldito cumplió su amenaza –

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio mientras un par de personas observan al llegar.

-Alex, es raro decir esto… pero se salió de control y no sé qué hacer -

-Rafa – Alex lo mira impotente-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto que sentimos? –

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Micaela tenía pocos segundos de estar observando -¡y te atreves a negar lo que Taiki me dijo! – Grita furiosa - ¡es obvio que ustedes dos se entienden! -

-¿Qué? – Alex trata de entender aquello que dijo Micaela -¿de qué hablas? –

-¡Micaela date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! – grita Rafa molesto.

-¡Es lo que estoy viendo! -

-No puedo creer esto – Leonardo estaba tras Micaela – expliquen qué está pasando… de que habla Micaela –

-¡Leo! – Mica se da vuelta y observa a su cuñado – Taiki me abrió los ojos al fin – apunta a Rafa y a Alex - ¡ellos se entienden sabrá dios desde cuando! –

-¿Qué? – Parpadea confundido – no puede ser – niega con el rostro – eso no es verdad – la mira serio – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -

-¡Maldición que no los estás viendo juntos! -

Los cuatro se miraban, unos sorprendidos por semejante acusación y los otros por ser engañados.

-¡Llegamos! – Mikey entra junto con Katy y observa a todos que estaban pasmados.

-Creo que llegamos tarde y ya soltaron la noticia – Katy observa a Mikey con molestia – vez como no nos esperaron –

-Habíamos quedado que sería cuando estuviéramos junto – Mikey les reprocha – ya habíamos quedado Alex – apunta a Rafa – y tu también lo sabías –

Los cuatro observan a Mikey sacar la cámara y tomar una foto a Leo.

-Bueno al menos ya tenemos la foto –

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? – Micaela los observa.

-Es que tu no sabías que estábamos de acuerdo para la foto – hace memoria – fue el día que se quedo Rafa en casa de Alex –

Micaela dirige una mirada fulminante hacia Rafa.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? –

-Espera – Alex camina hacia Micaela – quiero que me aclares de que habl… -

Plaff, una cachetada impide que Alex termine de hablar.

-¡Eras mi mejor amiga! – Grita con rabia -¡mi hermana! –

-¡Micaela! – Katy se acerca a ella y la encara molesta -¿Por qué haces eso? – Observa a Alex quien lleva una mano al golpe -¿estás bien? -

-Tu amiga y Rafa nos estaban engañando – la mira molesta – me quito a Rafa –

-¿¡Qué? – Donatello y Michu recién llegaban cuando escucharon tal acusación.

-¿En que dimensión me encuentro que no entiendo nada? – Michu observa a todos –

-¡Que no entiendes que es todo un truco! – Rafael se acerca a Micaela -¡No lo entiendes! –grita

-¡Rafael! – Leonardo se acerca a él y lo toma del cuello de la camisa –explícame lo que pasa – observa a Alex –y tu también explícame –

-Suéltame Leonardo – Rafael lo miraba realmente molesto – yo si no tengo nada que esconder – lo toma del cuello por igual – pero tu si te acostaste con karai –

Leonardo abre los ojos y de a poco suelta a Rafael, desvía la mirada y observa a Alex realmente destrozada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante reclamo cuando ustedes fallaron primero? – Ahora Micaela es la que agarra a Rafa de la camisa - ¿por eso siempre estaban juntos? – desvía la mirada recordando -¡en el café! – Grita llena de ira -¿Cómo demonios pudieron? –

-Un minuto – Michu se para al lado de Katy -¿de dónde sacas eso? –

Micaela la mira molesta y saca de su bolsa una foto.

-Miren por ustedes mismas – les da la foto de mala gana.

Las chicas la miran y Katy frunce el ceño.

-La ropa que traen fue de el día que nos quedamos en casa de Alex – observa a Micaela – y yo me quede igual y no paso nada de lo que ellos se avergüencen –

-Es verdad – apunta a Micaela dejando caer el dedo acusador en el pecho de la chica – ese día tu y Leonardo cenaban con los enemigos en cuestión – frunce el ceño -¿Quiénes son los mentirosos? –

De nuevo un silencio se forma entre ellos hasta que…

-¿Qué sucede? – Usagi recién llega – se escucho muchos gritos –

-Al parecer hay aquí un mal entendido Usagi – Donatello interviene – que se tiene que aclarar ahora –

Micaela hace a un lado a las chicas y encara a una pasmada Alex.

-¿Por qué no cuentas la verdad? –

Alex la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca creí que tu… mi amiga… mi hermana dudaras de mi… - limpia las lagrimas – y creas de un desconocido más que de mi… que hemos vivido tantas cosas juntas… -

-Tú también dudaste – Leonardo se acerca igual – no me permitiste explicarte lo de karai –

-No escuche que lo negaras Leonardo – Alex lo mira con decepción – por mi… pueden pensar lo que quieran – frunce el ceño – me voy –

Camina haciendo a un lado a Leo y a Mica pero es detenida con brusquedad por ella.

-No te vas hasta aclarar esto – la mira molesta.

-Me lastimas –

-Suéltala Micaela – Katy la toma de la mano – cuando se aclare esto todo será como antes –

-Sera como antes la mierda – Rafael haciendo gala de su vocabulario –esto no estuviera pasando si Leonardo hubiera creído en la zorra estúpida de karai – se acerca a él molesto y lo empuja – por tu culpa ahora mi novia me detesta –

Leonardo se sostiene y se acerca a él a punto de pelear.

-Basta Rafael – los ánimos estaban realmente subidos.

-Deténganse – Don y Usagi toman a Rafa de cada brazo – Las cosas no se resuelven así –

Mikey por su lado toma a Leo del brazo.

-Vamos Bro, te desconozco – Leonardo solo niega con la cabeza.

-¡Siempre nos ha puesto en peligro a todos por darle confianza a esa maldita zorra! – Rafael forcejea para zafarse – Siempre le dabas una oportunidad – aprieta los puños - ¡Ahora tu amor imposible con esa desgraciada nos has costado caro a todos! -

-No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos – mira a Alex con decepción – ya no sé lo que siento ahora – Leonardo niega con la cabeza.

_**No, no es posible no está pasando**_

_**Sé que sigues enamorado no me mientas**_

_**Que amanezca por favor**_

-Leo… - Alex lo mira con tristeza – ¿En verdad la quieres tanto? -

_**Di, si alguien me robo tu mirada**_

_**Dime que estoy equivocada que imagino**_

_**Que la luna se apago**_

-Rafa… - Micaela limpia sus ojos – sabias el cuanto te amo…¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_**Corre el tiempo y me detengo yo**_

_**Esto es un mal sueño yo estaba segura de tu amor**_

-Las cosas no son así Micaela – niega con la cabeza – estas cegada por esa tipo -

_**Despiértame sacúdeme y arráncame esta pesadilla amor**_

_**Despiértame y abrázame y cúbreme esta noche fría**_

_**Y ay despiértame y bésame**_

_**Hazme sentir que sigo viva**_

_**y ay despiértame y cuídame**_

_**Protégeme que soy tu niña igual que ayer**_

_**Como ayer**_

_**Despiértame**_

-No puedo mas – Alex se derrumba en el sofá tapando su rostro – esto es una pesadilla…esto no debía ser así -

_**Y si esto es real y no estoy durmiendo**_

_**Si en verdad te estás despidiendo como entiendo que **_

_**El futuro no llego**_

-Alex…solo dame una explicación… -

_**Yo se que cuerpo a cuerpo volabas**_

_**Con mis piernas entrelazadas me jurabas**_

_**Que era eterno nuestro amor**_

_**Te abrazo y me evaporas con tu adiós**_

_**Esto es un mal sueño**_

_**Yo estaba segura de tu amor**_

-Solo…solo... – levanta la mirada – que te amo… -

_**Despiértame sacúdeme y arráncame esta pesadilla amor**_

_**Despiértame y abrázame y cúbreme esta noche fría**_

_**y ay despiértame y bésame**_

_**Hazme sentir que sigo viva**_

_**y ay despiértame y cuídame**_

_**Protégeme que soy tu niña igual que ayer**_

_**como ayer…**_

-Esto no debe ser así – Michu observa a todos – este debía ser un día feliz –

-Así es – Katy asiente – diles Alex para que se traguen sus palabras –

-¿Para qué? – vuelve a tapar su rostro – ya no tiene caso –

-¿Decirnos qué? – Micaela se cruza de brazos - ¿Qué engañaba a quien tanto la queríamos? –

-¡Ya basta! – Se pone de pie –deja de decir eso –

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir Alex? – Leo frunce el ceño.

-Dilo Alex – Don la observa – es mejor dejar todo claro ahora – asiente dándole confianza.

-Yo… - respira – antes de decir algo – observa a Micaela - ¿de verdad crees todo eso que te dijo Taiki? –

-Lo que se ve no se niega – la mira llena de rencor.

Alex solo niega con el rostro y se dirige a Leonardo.

-¿Tu lo crees igual? –

-Yo…no lo sé ahora –desvía la mirada – tienes que… tienes que entender lo que está pasando –

-Entiendo que estuvieras con karai después de su historia inconclusa – decir eso le dolía mas que nada – pero no entiendo que desconfíes de tu propio hermano – niega con el rostro – lo que yo iba a decir hoy era la noticia más maravillosa que pudo ocurrirme…yo… -

-Alex – Katy se acerca a ella – se que no querías que fuera de esta manera pero sabes que tienes que decirlo –

Ella toma aire y dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo nunca me arrepiente de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, entiendo que tienes una historia con Karai… te amo demasiado para negarte la felicidad si es con ella, yo… yo me quedo con lo mejor de ti… porque yo…yo… - se toma el vientre con amor – estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… -sonríe con alegría – estoy embarazada –

Para los presentes que no sabían tal acontecimiento fue toda una sorpresa aquella noticia.

-¿Qué? – Micaela frunce el ceño - ¿estás qué? –

-Que está embarazada sorda – Michu pone las manos en la cadera – y tu levantando semejante falso –

Leonardo no salía del asombro miraba a su prometida y aun no captaba tan singular declaración.

-Alex san – Usagi sonríe – es una gran noticia – dentro de el hay sentimientos encontrados.

-¿No dices nada Leo? – Alex esperaba tan ansiada reacción, pero la pregunta que hizo sin saber como reaccionaba en ese momento de tención y sorpresa hizo que cayeran las ilusiones de la chica.

-¿Embarazada….es mío? – lo dice sin saber cómo lo tomaría en ese momento, fue la primer pregunta que pudo formular.

-¿Qué? – Parpadea confundida -¿Qué me tratas de preguntar? –

-Y la rego – Mikey se da un golpe en la frente.

-Y bien regada – Katy niega con el rostro.

-Se ato la soga al cuello – Michu deja salir un suspiro – se mato solito – cierra los ojos y junta aire -¡pues que pregunta tan estúpida! –

-¿Cómo?- Leo parpadea – Ósea… no…no lo tomen a mal ….ósea… - rasca su nuca confundido - ¿Qué dijo? – mas confundido el chico no podía estar.

-Yo te voy a ser la pregunta directa – Mica la observa - ¿Es de Rafa? –

Esta vez ya no pudo aguantar más, sintió un vacio en el estomago ante las actitudes de Leo y Micaela.

-Sabía que no tenia caso ahora – limpia sus lagrimas – nada tengo que hacer aquí –hace a un lado a mica al salir corriendo sin pensar nada, solo un sentimiento de dolor que no la dejaba respirar.

-Alex espera – Rafa la llamo pero no se detuvo.

-¡Alex! – Leo la lama igual.

-¿Por qué la llamas? – Mica lloraba con impotencia – contéstame lo que ella no pudo –

Rafa la miraba y el rostro se le descomponía de impotencia.

-Cundo sepas la verdad de toda esta mierda no vas a saber qué hacer, lloraras y te sentirás culpable – respira hondo – pero yo estaré ahí para consolarte – dirige una mirada de coraje hacia su hermano - ¡todo esto es tu culpa! – se le deja ir encima a su hermano, el no era de los que se quedaban así como así –

-¡Basta Rafael las cosas no se arreglan así! –Donatello trato de sostenerlo pero no pudo evitar lo inevitable.

-¡Ya estarás contento! – tira un golpe que su hermano logra esquivar - ¡nos llevaste entre las patas! – tira otro.

-¡Nada de esto es mi culpa! – Esta vez no esquiva y lo encara – ¡quizás esto es culpa tuya! – grita molesto

-¡Basta! – Otra voz firme se escucha ante los presentes – ¡De rodillas! – Ordena el Sensei que estaba observando la escena – ahora- los mira con severidad.

-¡No sabe lo que este estúpido provoco Sensei! – Rafael grita a pulmón.

-¡He dicho basta! –

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio ante la orden de su padre.

-Quiero que vayan a mi habitación ahora, los dos estoy muy decepcionado de ambos – niega con el rostro

-Sensei tengo que ir por Alex – Leonardo dice con angustia.

-No –el Sensei frunce el ceño – no es el momento Leonardo – sin decir mas palabra se da media vuelta y sube las escaleras esperando que sus hijos hagan lo mismo.

-Esto no se queda asi Leonardo – Rafael murmura bajo para que su padre no lo escuche.

-Claro que no Rafael, tenemos más que aclarar aquí –

Ambos chicos van tras su padre fulminándose con las miradas.

-Esto no está nada bien – Katy deja salir un suspiro- y todo esto es una parte culpa tuya Micaela, solo a ti se te ocurre creer esas estupideces –

-A estas alturas no me importa lo que piensen – se da media vuelta – Ya nada tengo que ver aquí – sale corriendo sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Y ahora como arreglamos todo esto?- Michu observa Donatello con pesar.

-Con tanto problema que tenemos todos encima, no veo como salir de tanta cosa -

-Alex san no se fue bien –Usagi frunce el ceño – será mejor que vayan a buscarla –

-Tienes razón- Michu tuerce el labio- y en el estado en que esta no es conveniente que ande así sola –

Asienten y salen en busca de Alex, mientras tanto ella subía saliendo de las alcantarillas, con una pesadez en el alma miraba el cielo obscuro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?... ¿que…paso?- se toma el vientre mientras lagrimas salían sin control - ¿Por qué? – con voz casi audible se repetía así misma –esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando…- cae de rodillas – esto no puede estar pasando…no… -

Sin dolor no hay amor, pero el el verdadero amor resiste todo y de todo, ahora ellos están viendo en carne viva la dura prueba de resistencia, pero aun falta más por venir y no solo a ellos, de nuevo queda la pregunta al ire…¿Qué tanto resiste el verdadero amor?...


End file.
